


Outlier | Joshler Fanfic

by adrian (obitouchiha)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Majority of this work is in Josh's POV, Self-Harm, little bit of violence towards the end, there is a smut chapter!, unless otherwise stated so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obitouchiha/pseuds/adrian
Summary: In a small quiet town in rural Ohio, Joshua Dun was only 8 years old when he met Tyler Joseph who was also of 8 years old. Together they grew up inseparable from each other and learned to deal with obstacles along the way. However, once all grown up, Josh discovers that his family has kept some big secrets from him and Tyler's bad side is up to no good with dangerous plans in store. It would be one hell of a ride until everyone learns that Josh isn't what he seems.





	1. Introducing

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This work was originally written from December 2017- February 2017 on my Wattpad account. I transferred it here through copy and paste so I apologize if some parts are grammatically incorrect or if the format looks weird! I promise I'll make edits to it when I have time. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> \- adrian

So I guess I should begin by introducing who I am.

Hello, my name is Joshua Dun. I live in a small rural town of Ohio with my best friend Tyler Joseph. He's a pretty sick dude who I have the pleasure and honor of calling my friend. We've had so many good times together, it was almost as if we were basically a couple.

Hold on. Let me get a hold of myself.

I feel like I went too far with that statement. Let me backtrack a bit.

I met Tyler when I was 8 and he was such a nice kid. Very shy and timid but he had the most kindest heart of any person I knew.

But even so, Tyler had some unfortunate problems he dealt with.

People would often make him feel left out and wouldn't include him in their social groups or cliques as they say. He wasn't really bullied that much but the fact that he was often ignored and unappreciated made me feel sad. He didn't deserve any of that.

He didn't have a lot of friends and I think it lead him to feel insecure and self-conscious about himself. He would look in the mirror and feel as if nothing in life was worth breathing for.

I don't know why he would feel that way. He had the most beautiful eyes and most loveliest smile. His personality was genuine and anyone who couldn't see that, was blind.

And then I came along and helped Tyler with every problem that came both our ways. We grew up inseparable from each other and never left each other's sides.

To this day I still think that if I hadn't met Tyler, I'm afraid the worse could have happened to him.

I'm sure you're wondering how we met and what happened afterwards.

Well my friend, I'm just getting started. The story of how I met Tyler and how it got to this point is long but I can assure you that it will help and provide with more information you might need...


	2. Cute

So let us go back to the day I met Tyler. It was actually the third day of 3rd grade. August 21st, 2008.

Yes, I still remember the exact date.

I had moved to another school nearby and started a little late due to some registration errors but eventually I finally started third grade.

Let's begin by going back to that day, shall we?

\--------------  
August 21st, 2008

I sit in the velvet chair and patiently wait.

The lady in front of me was busy typing up something on her computer and would frequently look down at the piece of paper I had handed to her before I sat down.

She would often frown when the computer wouldn't load up my information or when it would take forever to load.

I sat there with my legs barely touching the floor. I was small and fragile but ready to begin school with an open mind. I was looking forward to making new friends in this school. I didn't really have friends at my school but maybe I'll make some at this one.

The lady gave a sigh of relief and looked at me. "Well, Mr. Dun, it seems like I finally fixed all of this fiasco for you. I had trouble trying to get you in the system for some reason. The internet kept failing which is odd because it never does that to me!" she said as she looked back at the computer. "But long story short, you're in the system. You can finally start school here!"

I smiled. "Thank you miss. I really look forward to starting school here and making new friends." I told her.

She smiled and said, "Oh it was nothing really. The kids here are very nice. I'm sure you won't have a problem with making friends."

I gave a sigh of relief. This lady seemed like she knew the school well and I trusted her with that. She then got a black pen and started writing something on the piece of paper and handed it to me. "This is where you'll be going to everyday. This is your teacher, Ms. Mack. She's a very nice lady who I'm sure will be very welcoming of you." she said.

I took the paper and got up from my seat. I thanked her once again and then walked out of her office and into the hallway.

The hallway was empty at the moment. I assumed most of the kids were already in class. As I made my way down to the room, I was kind of nervous and thinking about how I would be received as. I know the office lady said they'd be welcoming of me but based on past experiences, would they really?

I arrived to room 110, Ms. Mack's classroom. I was going to be having her as my teacher all year so I was also going to deal with all the kids in there too for a whole year. I slowly turned the doorknob and walked inside. It was a decent sized classroom and there were about 20 kids in there. I stood at the door and everyone stared at me. A lady, who I assumed was Ms. Mack, came up to greet me.

"Ah hello there!" she said in a kind voice. "May I see that paper you have there please?" I handed her the paper still not making a single noise. She read it and then faced the class. "Okay class, listen up!" she said loud for the class to hear. "This here is a new student who just started today! His name is Joshua and he will be our newest classmate!"

The class kind of just sat there until someone broke the silence by saying, "What's with his blue hair?" There was some laughter.

I felt embarrassed and shyly said, "Well I just really like the color blue and had my mom dye my hair that color." I didn't feel confident saying that. Ms. Mack then told the class, "Let's not start making fun of someone's hair color. I think it suits him nicely." She smiled down at me and it made me feel a little better. "Well Joshua, with you joining our class that makes twenty-one of us. That's twenty-one people you get to work with all year!" she told me. Part of me felt glad but the other part felt uneasy. Just the fact that already someone had poked fun at my hair made me feel kind of dumb. But I needed to remain strong.

"Why don't you find a seat somewhere? We're currently working on an art assignment. We're drawing things we like and then discussing it with our group partners. Go find a table and join in!" she said happily.

I smiled awkwardly and searched for an empty chair. All the tables across the room were taken. I was about to tell her that there was no more room left until I noticed a table in the back with a lot of open seats. There was only one person sitting there and I decided to sit with them.

I sat across from them and they looked up at me and smiled shyly. What caught me off guard were his brown eyes. I was drawn into them. I smiled back. "Hi." I said softly. "My name is Joshua. What's your name?" He looked at me and quietly said, "Tyler. My name is Tyler." He looked back down. "Well Tyler, do you want to be friends?" I said. He didn't look up but said, "Friends? I don't- I don't have any of those."

I looked at him with a sad expression. He had no friends? I instantly felt bad for him and I barely knew him.

"Do you know what it's like to have friends? Do you know how it feels to be liked?" Tyler said.

"I..I-" I kind of stopped myself. Only two minutes into sitting here and already am I feeling bad for someone I barely know. "I..I don't know that feeling either actually."

He stopped drawing to look up. "Wha- what really?" I got his attention now. "Well, yeah. I moved to this school in hopes of making new friends. You're the first person I met coming here and I want you to be my first friend." I said. Tyler slowly smiled. "Really? Me? Your first friend? But, you barely even know me..."

I chuckled. "I might not know you that well but I can tell when someone has a good heart and you seem to have one of the purest." I told him. He smiled really big.

Gosh, his smile was beautiful.

"Really, you mean it?" Tyler got so happy. "Oh Joshua I don't know what to say to you, I mean, I want you to be my first friend too." I looked at him and smiled. "I can promise you that as friends, I will always be there for you by your side. We may not have any other friends but we have each other now I guess. And that is pretty good I think."

Tyler couldn't stop smiling and I noticed his face turning red. "You're so nice Joshua."

"Josh." I said. "You can call me Josh."

"Okay, Josh." He said and laughed a little. Honestly, Tyler looked cute when he laughed.

Cute.

Wait what? I called a boy "cute". Is that okay?

Oh well, I don't know really. I'm only 8 and I'm sure it doesn't matter.

We spent the rest of the time drawing and talking to each other. It wouldn't be long until I would find out more about Tyler's personal life and for him to know my personal life as well.

I can honestly say that I feel pretty good about this kid. I had faith in him.


	3. Walking

That same say, Tyler and I continued to talk with each other at our little table. I couldn't help but keep smiling at everything he said. I must've looked like an idiot.

"So Josh," Tyler said, "Do you live nearby here?"

"Yeah, I live-" I stopped for a quick second. "I live with my parents about 20 minutes from the school."

"Oh my gosh." Tyler said with a small gasp. "I live about 10 minutes from here. In what way...er...direction is your house?"

"My house is, I think, going west into town." I replied.

He lit up like a firework. "Josh! My house is the exact same way as well!" Tyler said excitedly.

I had a surprised look on my face. "Oh really?! That's super rad dude!" I said.

Tyler giggled. "Super rad. That's a cool word."

I chuckled. "Well, if we live in the same direction, maybe we can walk home together."

Tyler gasped again. "You really mean it?" I nodded. He looked down for a bit. "I've never had anyone walk with me to school before. I usually walk alone and I hate the loneliness." Tyler said with a sad face.

"Aww Tyler..." I said, "Why can't your parents take you to school or how about a bus?"

Tyler sighed. "My parents can't take me because they have to work early and they get out super late from there and I can't take the bus because since I live close to the school, it's not allowed apparently. If I lived farther, then yeah. I just walk all alone."

I felt bad again. Poor little Tyler walking all alone to and from school. He needed someone by his side at all times. That someone is me.

"Well look no further, I'm going to start walking with you to and from school!" I told him. 

Tyler's face brightened up again. "Oh Josh, why are you so nice? No one has ever been this nice to me before."

I looked into his eyes. "Because, I was taught by my mommy to be nice to everyone I meet, no matter what they look like or what they like. I think she said it's called 'respect' " I told him.

Tyler smiled softly. Have I said how his smile was beautiful to me?

Oh right, yeah I have.

"Your mom taught you so well. You are a very kind, humble person Josh." Tyler said. "I'm glad we're friends even if I only met you today. Please don't ever leave my side. I think I might need you to stay. I don't want to be lonely again."

I assured him, "I will always be there for you, I promise I will. You are special Ty."

"Ty?" he said, "is that my nickname? If it is, I like it."

I giggled. "Yes Ty, that's my nickname for you. If you like it, I like it too."

And there we were, two little boys sitting at a table, already forming a friendship that promised to last for a long time. I was going to be sure to not let anything get in between our friendship. He was special, he needed me, and I won't let go of him. Ever.

\--------------------------------

It was the end of the day and we had said goodbye to Ms. Mack and made our way outside to the front of the school.

It was a kind of cloudy day and the air felt light. It wasn't hot but it wasn't cool. It was alright for an August summer day.

Tyler and I were walking side by side to each other on the sidewalk. He lived 10 minutes away and I lived 20 so I would drop him off first at his house and then I'd walk the extra 10 minutes by myself.

\----------------------------

Our town was a quiet town. There wasn't much here. It was like any other rural town you'd expect. The typical grocery store, the usual church, a diner for eating, some souvenir shops and an old little square in the center of town.

Around the town you'd find the neighborhoods which were also small. Everyone here basically knew each other. It was just that small of a town but nonetheless, everyone got along for the most part.

On the outskirts, a thick forest surrounds the town and deep within it, is a waterfall the local teens would explore and do naughty things around the place.

Not much happens around here really.

When something does pop up however, the townsfolk do get concerned and suspicious. One time, someone had spotted a UFO, and it led to confusion and superstition. Everyone refused to let their kids out, it was that scary apparently.

Not for me though. I was always interested in the supernatural and especially UFOs and aliens. I would read books about them and watch movies with aliens in them. I had a secret interest for all of that. It was almost as if I was a part of that, which I'm not but I was fascinated by it.

\-------------------------

After 10 minutes we had reached Tyler's house. It was a decent house with it's porch and tidy yard. There was a tree on the side of it with a swinging tire which gently moved with the breeze.

Tyler turned to me and said, "Well thank you for walking me Josh. That was very nice of you."

I smiled and told him, "It was a pleasure Ty." I started to turn around when he called my name out again.

"Josh?" He began, "Do you want to stay here for a bit? My parents are working and I don't want to be lonely until they get home."

I turned to him and started to think. "You should stay for bit. Get to know him a little more. After all, you did promise to stick by his side no matter what."

"Yeah sure Ty, I'll stay for a bit until your parents arrive. I just have to call my mommy first. Do you have a house phone I could use?" I asked him.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah there is one in the kitchen. Come on inside and I'll show you." He headed for the door and reached for his house key in his backpack. He took it out and unlocked the door. Tyler motioned for me to enter first. "Guests first please." he chuckled.

I walked in and he followed. After he locked the door, he showed me his kitchen and the phone. I dialed my house phone.

It rang for about 10 seconds when my mom answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Yes, mommy this is Josh. I came to ask you if I could stay over at my friend's house for a bit, until his parents come home. He lives just 10 minutes from us so if anything happens, we'll call you and you can come quickly over. Is that alright?" I said.

"Aww my little Joshua, you made a new friend already! And yes you can stay over so your friend isn't lonely. Just call me to come pick you up or whenever you're leaving to come home. Also, stay safe and don't ruin their house." She said with a laugh.

"Yes yes mommy, I promise to stay safe and not ruin their home. Thank you for letting me stay. I'll call when I'm leaving. Mhmm. Okay, goodbye mommy." I then hung up the phone as she did.

I turned to Tyler and nodded. "She said I can stay!"

Tyler smiled really big. "Yay! I promise we're gonna have fun as we wait for my parents to come home. You're gonna love them, I'm sure they wouldn't mind you being here."

I sighed happily. Nothing made me more happy than seeing Tyler smile. It was a nice smile. A cute smile.

Did I already say it was a cute smile?

Yeah, I did.


	4. Scribbles

So it was settled.

Mom had allowed to me to stay with my new friend Tyler over at his place until his parents came home. I was happy that in just one day I managed to already make one friend. That was sick. I was afraid that my first day at school would have been terrible but it turned out great, thanks to Tyler.

Tyler led me into his living room and he motioned me over to sit on his couch. I sat down first and then he sat two spaces over. His living room was quite nice. There was a little table in the middle of the room and a good sized television facing the couch we sat on. The windows on both sides overlooked the street and a quiet fireplace sat still on the left. 

"So Tyler," I said, "What do you have planned right now to do?"

He took off his backpack and opened it to look for something inside. He pulled out a red folder and took out a familiar paper.

"Well we have to finish the drawing activity from earlier remember?" he said in a timid voice.

"Oh right, that." I said. I know drawing for homework sounds easy, and it was, but I was hungry for something to eat. However, because I was at someone else's house, I was too shy to even ask for a glass of water, let alone actual food.

Tyler took out some colored pencils and began doodling across the paper. I watched in silence and he scribbled. I could make out little stick figures, which I assumed were of his family, and other things like a poorly drawn ukulele, some musical notes, and a little piano.

"Hey Ty, I noticed a lot of music related stuff on your paper, do you play instruments?" I asked him.

His eyes lit up. 

Those eyes. The same ones I said were cute. The same ones I would get lost in. Those eyes.

"Uh kind of actually," he began, "I'm learning to play ukulele at the moment. Easy songs though. I'm hoping when I grow up I'll get really good, learn more songs and maybe even make some of my own. I just really love music Josh. 

I smiled. Gosh, it made me happy to see Tyler has something he loves that makes him happy. I don't think anything in the world can replace that love than music. He just seemed really into it. And just like Tyler, I also loved music.

"That's pretty sick Ty, I'm actually learning how to play the drums." I told him. 

"Oh really? That's so cool!" he said with a smile.

"Yeah. For my eighth birthday, I got a small drum set and every day since I've been practicing. Slowly but surely, I've gotten some hang of it. Maybe when I get older I'll get better and maybe I can join you in playing songs for people--crowds--even!" I said enthusiastically. 

Tyler chuckled. "Yeah maybe. I would love to start a band with you someday."

I will admit my cheeks felt like they were turning red. I can tell that Ty and I were going to be good friends for a very long time. Best friends even. 

Yes. 

"Yes and we could go around the world playing for crowds and have people cheering for us. Oh boy, that would be something I can't wait to cherish." I told him.

"I can't wait to cherish those moments with you Josh." he said as he looked into my eyes.

Now my cheeks were really getting red. 

Before anything else happened, I tried looking around for something else to talk about. I turned back to his paper and noticed something I hadn't before. There was weird rough scribble-scrabbles on the right side of the paper. It looked like Tyler had drawn something but then scribbled over it and kept it anyway. It looked kind of like a monster but it couldn't have been a monster.

I changed the subject abruptly, unfortunately killing the moment we had.

"Ty what's with the weird black scribbles on your paper? Did you make a mistake or something" I curiously asked.

Tyler's smile faded away quickly. I knew I shouldn't have killed the moment.

"Uh well..." he began, "I can't talk about that." 

"What? Why not? What is it?" I asked.

He started to look nervous. His hands started to shake lightly. He honestly looked like he was in some sort of panic mode.

"Tyler?" I asked worryingly and gently went to put my hand on his shoulder. Before I could even put my hand on his shoulder, he quickly got up from the couch, startling me a bit.

"Do you need something to drink? Water, apple juice, some milk?" he said in a quivering voice. I was worried but I didn't want to make it worse than I already had and simply told him a glass of water would be nice. 

He walked to the kitchen and I was left alone in the living room. Did I screw up by asking what those scribbles were? Yes probably. I sat there waiting for Tyler to come back. Three minutes went by and didn't hear any noise. I was about to shout Tyler's name when I jumped from fright.

"I TOLD YOU I CAN'T TALK ABOUT THAT. LEAVE ME ALONE." 

It followed by glass breaking and a loud thud hit the floor.

I never got up so quickly in my life.


	5. Never

Upon hearing the thud hit the kitchen floor, I immediately got up and rushed to see what had happened. I was so worried that I would see the worst and I was right.

Tyler lay collapsed on the floor which was spilled with water from the broken jug which was now glass scattered across it. He lay there motionless and I carefully went down to help him.

There was a little bit of blood coming from his head. "Oh man oh man oh man" I said. I looked around and saw some paper towels near the kitchen sink and gently patted the blood off. But I was panicking because I thought he was dead. I had to check. I put my head on his chest.

He was still breathing. "Oh my gosh, okay he's alive." I thought. It appeared he was unconscious after the fall and I carefully picked him up trying not to touch any glass and carried him to his room.

His room was easy to spot since it had big letters that spelled out T Y L E R on the front of it. I opened the door and approached his little bed. I gently put him down on it and sat next to him. I started to cry.

"What would mommy say if she found out I let this happen? ...No Josh...this isn't your fault...But then again...it kind of is. You just HAD to ask didn't you?"

This was all my fault. Tyler was unconscious next to me and it was because I was dumb to ask a question. Why did I have to kill our moment we had?

At least Tyler was alive. But now I had to wait for someone to go clean up the mess in the kitchen. I couldn't do it myself. I would have to wait for his parents. What would they say?

I sat on the bed still looking at Tyler. I didn't want to move from it. I know he needed me right now. I gently put my fingers through his hair. Poor Ty. Again, this was my fault.

I sat in there looking around his room. I noticed picture frames on his wall of him and his family. I noticed he had a sibling as well. There were other books and toys around the room and it was warm in here. I decided to open up the bedroom window just a little bit. A nice breeze flowed in the room immediately and made it comfortable.

I sat back on the bed still crying. Some of my tears were falling on the bed and some on Tyler who at this point I was hugging. But about two minutes later, Tyler started to gently move. He groaned and opened his eyes. "J- Jish?"

I quickly let go and wiped my tears away. I didn't want him to see me cry. "Hey Ty, it's me Josh." "Jish?" "No no Josh. Joshua from school? We met earlier today and I walked you home and decided to stay home with you until your parents came back from work."

He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. He had trouble remembering until he looked up at my hair. He smiled. "Blue haired boy...Josh!!" He said and chuckled. "Josh!" He hugged me tight.

"Hey oh my gosh! Are you okay? Do you feel okay?" I said hugging him back. "Yeah...yeah I think so. What happened?" he said timidly.

Oh boy, do I bring up what led to this?

"Well, I asked you what those scribbles on your paper were."

Yes.

"And you looked worried and got up to get me water and next thing you know you screamed and there was a loud thud with glass shattering." I finished.

Tyler sighed deeply. "Oh right...that."

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"We...we don't talk about those scribbles. We never will talk about them." He said.

"Wait why not? Are they bad? What do they mean?" I needed to shut up.

"Don't worry about them. They're just silly little scribbles that's all." He assured me.

I didn't believe him. There was something more to those scribbles but because I didn't wanna make things worse, I shrugged it off for now. "Look Ty, what happened back there, was my fault and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you didn't know about it." He said. "I know but it was dumb of me to ask you. Upon seeing you hurt on the floor, I felt guilty. I promise I won't let you get hurt again. By me or by anyone. I really appreciate you as my friend and I hope we grow up loyal to each other."

He smiled so wide. "I promise if you promise not to mention the scribbles again."

"Never again?" "Never."

I hugged him tighter and said "Okay, I promise Ty. I promise to never mention it again and to always protect you at all costs no matter what."

And so it was settled.

When his parents came home, we told them about the glass and how it was an accident since it slipped out of Tyler's hand. They were welcoming of me and said it was okay. We assured them Tyler was okay and after cleaning up, I told Tyler I was going home and we said our goodbyes for now.

I promised him to never again mention the scribbles and to always take care of him. And I was definitely keeping that promise.

As we grew up together, we learned more and more about each other. We went from 8 year olds to 10 year olds to now 12 year olds. Going through elementary school, I was always protective of Tyler. We would sit together at lunch, make jokes and laugh, and whenever someone picked on Tyler I was there to stand up for him. I made sure no one dare mess with my best friend.

Middle school was a little messier but nonetheless I continued to protect him and make sure he was alright. He always seemed happy around me and I was happy around him.

Winter break was approaching but before that, I noticed December was about to begin. I knew what that meant.

Tyler was going to turn 13 soon.

My best friend is about to be a teenager.

I had to plan something special for his 13th birthday and I knew just what to do.

Ah yes, Joshua William Dun had some tricks up his hoodie sleeve.


	6. Birthday

It was November 28th and I had three days until Tyler turned 13.

I was already 13 and my birthday party was alright. It was held during the summer and I didn't really do anything special. Tyler did come over to my house and we played video games and ate a big chocolate cake that my mom had baked. I got a pretty sick new drum kit from my parents and Tyler had given me some cool alien and NASA t-shirts. I told him I had a secret obsession with stuff like that and these tees were the best. I wore them frequently under my hoodies which were also always a part of my outfit.

But now it was my job to get Tyler something for his birthday. I only had three days to come up with something. Anything. But not just anything. Something Tyler would absolutely fall in love with, at least I hoped so.

I sat in my room fiddling with my drumsticks. I was disappointed in myself that I literally couldn't come up with anything to give Tyler for his birthday. I groaned. Why did I always procrastinate until the last minute to do things?

I thought about things Tyler loved. 

Writing, sunglasses, the month of October, Taco Bell, music, his Dad's piano...

"Ugh what the frick Josh." I told myself out loud. What's something Tyler absolutely loves to death and always fall in love with every time he sees it?

I stared at my drumsticks. I thought about my drums and I thought about the time when we were little and Tyler had said how we could form a band once we get better on our instruments. Me on the drums and Tyler would sing and play on his little ukulele.

Ukulele. Sing.

"That's it!" I yelled and got up in a flash. "I know what to get Tyler!" I smiled really big. But in order to obtain these items I needed, I would have to go into the city. Columbus, Ohio to be exact.

I told my mom that I wanted to get Tyler some things for his birthday and that we needed to go to Columbus to look for them. She agreed to take me up there and later that day I found myself getting in my mom's car and going north of U.S. 33 towards Columbus.

I was never really taken to the city a lot. My mom would go every two weeks and would leave me at home with either my brother or by myself alone. She never took me though. I don't know why. I also didn't know why she would HAVE to go every two weeks like it wasn't for shopping or anything like that. She said it was work stuff so I just sighed every time she said so. I loved my mom to pieces but sometimes she wouldn't open up to me as much as I wanted her to. She kept some stuff from me but I'm sure it was nothing bad. I trusted her a lot and she wouldn't keep anything big from me.

After about an hour on the highway, green signs with the words "COLUMBUS - 1 MILE" started to appear. We could see the city skyscrapers in the distance and I was getting excited. I was going to make Tyler the happiest boy in the world.

"Okay woah Joshua, don't say that. It almost sounds like you're dating him when you're not. Besides, you're still too young to date and you're still young to decide what your prefer. Take it slow for now dude." 

I brushed off those thoughts and sighed. Tyler was my best friend and nothing more. I loved him dearly though and promised to protect him at all costs. I was doing good in keeping that promise. No one needed to mess with my best friend.

As we approached Downtown Columbus, I told my mom to take me to the place where she and dad bought my drums. She understood what I meant and made her way to the store. 

It was a decent looking store in the center of the city. As we pulled up, we could hear music playing from speakers and other various instrumental sounds. I remembered to bring my wallet with my money and told my mom that I would pay with my own money for Tyler's gift. She said it was sweet of me and I agreed. I wanted to get Tyler with my own money, something special. 

My mom said she would be down the street checking out a store and that if I needed anything to call her. I said okay and we both went our ways.

Walking into the music store felt magical. If Tyler was here, he'd probably be freaking out. He'd be smiling that cute smile of his. Gosh, it even made me smile.

There were a few other costumers around the store checking out guitars, trumpets, drums, you know, the usual? I was here for one thing only: a ukulele. Now, I know Tyler already had one but it was the same one he owned since he was little. I figured I'd buy him a newer and much better one. A ukulele would be perfect for him. Nothing else would be perfect for him. 

I looked around for a bit until I saw a couple of ukuleles. I knew I had to pick the right one for him. With careful consideration, I picked the one that seemed right for Tyler. I took it to the cashier and paid for it full. The cashier wished me luck with my new instrument and I told him it was for a friend's birthday. He gasped and then pulled out a little bow. He told me to put the red bow on the ukulele as part of the birthday gift, you know. I thanked him and went out to find my mom. 

I found my mom in this one clothing store and she was browsing around. I still had some money left and decided to find Tyler some clothes for his birthday as well. Browsing through I found something that I thought would suit Tyler. Although it was listed under women, it was a floral cardigan that was actually kind of nice. It would fit him well and look nice on him. Along with the floral cardigan, I also bought some white circlish sunglasses that seemed to fit in too. I just hoped Tyler would love his gifts as much as I loved his gifts for me on my birthday.

\-------------------------------------------

The date was December 01st, 2012. It was a Saturday and luckily out of school. It was also Tyler Joseph's birthday. You know, my best friend?

I finished wrapping his presents in a box and as for the ukulele, I decided that the bow was enough. I'd surprise him with it after he opened his other gifts.

Tyler told me to come over to his place around mid-day so we could have his birthday party. Normally, his birthday parties would be small but I didn't mind. He didn't have any friends besides me so it would consist of me, his mom, his dad and brother.

Tyler told me that one year he handed out invitations at school but later when his birthday came along, no one showed up. He was alone on his birthday that year. It breaks my heart every time to know that actually happened to Tyler. But now I'm here and I make it all better for him.

I arrived to the Joseph residence along with gifts in my hand. I walked up to his porch and noticed red balloons next to the door. I knocked and his mom opened it for me. "Ah Josh you're here! Come inside, Tyler is still upstairs getting ready but you can put his presents on the table right over here!"

"Thank you Momma Joseph." I told her and set the gifts down on the table. "Momma Joseph" was a nickname I used for her since I've gotten to know her. My mom goes by the same under "Momma Dun" which is what Tyler calls her.

Momma Joseph said she'd be in the kitchen finishing the cake and that Tyler would come down any minute.

I sat in the living room patiently waiting for the birthday boy to arrive.   
I then heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I look to see the brown haired boy walking down.

He was wearing black jeans with a red hoodie that had a sprinkles design all over it with a cupcake in the middle. On his head, there was a red birthday hat. Upon seeing me, he ran up to me and hugged me.

"Tyler! Oh my gosh, happy birthday dude!!" I said as I hugged him back. He smiled so big and laughed. I've never seen him this happy before. "Thanks Josh, I'm actually excited to see my presents." he said.

"The cake is ready!!" We turned to see that Momma Joseph was holding a freshly baked cake and she set it on a nearby table. "Why don't we let it cool down? In the meantime, you boys can go upstairs to Tyler's room and play video games!" She said.

We went upstairs to Tyler's room and sat on his bed. He turned on his TV and for the next two hours we'd be playing Mario Kart and eating pizza and having a good time. Eventually the time came to eat cake and for Tyler to open his presents.

There were thirteen candles on the cake, one representing every year of his life of course. Momma Joseph along with his brother Zack, his dad and myself stood by him as we sang "Happy Birthday". When we finished, Tyler closed his eyes and blew out the candles making a wish. Then with some help from his mom, he cut the cake and every one got two slices for now.

Tyler was really digging into his cake. I couldn't help but notice how happy he was today. Happier than normal but I assumed it was due to his birthday. I mean, yeah right?

When we finished our cake, it was time for Tyler to open his presents. But I told him to go to his room and that I'd bring them up for him. He went upstairs and I soon followed with my hands full of gifts.

I entered his room and there he was, eagerly waiting to open them. I was kind of nervous he wouldn't like mine but I knew he would, I just knew he would.

It was time to open my gifts for him. First I handed him the little box with the sunglasses. He unwrapped it, opened it and smiled. "Aww Josh these are so nice!" he said as he put them on. "How do I look?" "You look fricking sick dude!" "I love them, thank you. What's next?"

I handed him another box, this one bigger than the other. I wasn't sure if he'd like the floral cardigan. I mean it WAS labeled under women's clothes...so this was risky I suppose. He unwrapped the box and pulled out the cardigan. "Josh..." he began. He's not gonna like it Joshua... "This...is perfect! The design, the flowers on it, and the color! Oh man, this is so great!" He took off only his hoodie to try it on. "Aw man, it's a little big on me but it's okay! I'll grow into it." he took it off again only to leave a black t-shirt on. "Josh...I...these were really amazing gifts. I don't know-"

"Wait." I interrupted, "there's still one more left... But close your eyes, and NO peeking!" He closed and covered his eyes and then I pulled out the ukulele I had beside the bed out of his view. "Okay, one...two...open your eyes!"

He opened his brown eyes and they twinkled upon seeing my present. "No fricking way...is that...IT IS." I thought he was going to grab the ukulele but instead he grabbed me and hugged me even tighter than ever before.

"Joshua Dun, you have made me the happiest person in the world today. These gifts are absolutely the best and I can't thank you enough for being my best friend. I'm so glad you came into my life 5 years ago and turned it for the better. Here I am, now a teenager and feeling happier than ever before. Please keep that promise of yours to never leave my side. I love you so much dude."

I hugged him back. "I will continue to be here for you Ty just like I promised. You mean the world to me and I'm glad I met you as well. It was honor to meet you and you turned my life around as well. Happy birthday kiddo, I love you so much."

I then looked at him and did that one thing those people do on TV.

I kissed his cheek.

He got a little surprised and blushed. "Josh...why'd you do that for?"

I blushed. Dang, I really did that. "Um, well consider it the last surprise I had for you today. Just for birthday. I won't do it again."

He chuckled. "I actually enjoyed it. I wouldn't mind if you did it again any other time." I shrugged and kissed his cheek again. We both blushed. "Haha, I love you buddy." "I love you too Ty. Happy birthday kiddo."

We then went back to playing video games in his room. I kept thinking about what happened earlier. What was the future now? I decided to not over think it. I had made Tyler the happiest boy in the world today. It couldn't get better than that.

Little did we both know that many years into the future, it would get better than that. It would involve having to fall.

In love, that is.


	7. Christmas

I lay on my bed quietly thinking about Tyler's birthday.

Everything that led up to me kissing Tyler on the cheek-- not once -- but twice. I honestly was never thinking about the kissing part going to Tyler's house and I guess at the moment it just made sense to do that. 

I also thought about how Ty had given me permission to just kiss him on the cheeks whenever I wanted to. It was just a friendly kiss, nothing more.

Haha, yeah right. 

I wouldn't learn to love Tyler truthfully until much later; when we get much older and learn to grow up and mature. We'll take it slow for now.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks past by quickly and it was Christmas Eve. This time around my family had invited Tyler's family over to my place and spend the holiday with. Our families got along super well. Whenever they both got together, things would be chill. Our moms would sit in the living room and gossip, our brothers would hang out in town with their other friends, Tyler's dad would unfortunately be at work for the holiday and my dad, well, we don't talk about that.

I didn't have a dad growing up. My mom had to raise my brother and I all by herself. She didn't really tell me what happened to him so I didn't really bother asking. I still looked up to my mom for being the strongest woman I knew for raising up both of us, trying to maintain her job all by herself and still be independent! 

Tyler and I were in my room most of the time. We'd play video games or we'd practice playing together. Tyler would play his ukulele and I'd bang on my drums. Together we were a bond that could never be broken. One that would never let go of the other. 

My house was so festive and decorative for Christmas. Lights would cover the exterior of the house and decorations would invade our interior. I guess I was very much in the holiday spirit. Tyler loved coming over to my house for Christmas and I could understand why. Well, he loved coming in general really.

Dinner time came around and we sat together at the dinner table, said our prayers and such, and ate. It was a wonderful time of year, honestly, truly. Tyler was also a happy person around this time of year. It made me happy to see him happy. I was proud to be his friend.

After dinner, Ty and I went back upstairs and watched some holiday movies. We watched Elf and The Polar Express as we did every year. We told stories and drank hot cocoa together while covered in a blanket. It was a peaceful evening. 

"Thanks for sticking up for me when no one else would Josh." Ty told me. "Anytime kiddo." 

I was going to touch his face gently when I realized my hands were sticky from those candy canes from earlier. "Ack, I have candy cane all over my hands. I'll be right back." I told him as I went to the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I went up to the sink and looked in the mirror. I looked at my hair. For five years now, it stayed blue. I thought about changing the color of it but I didn't know to what exactly. I stood there thinking. Thinking made Tyler's birthday party come to mind again. I thought our cheek kiss and about his presents. I smiled like an idiot. 

Suddenly, the visuals of the red balloons, and Tyler's red birthday hoodie and his red party hat. I snapped my finger. "Of course! I'll dye my hair red!" I said happily.

I turned on the sink but before that I rolled up the sleeves of my Christmas sweater so it wouldn't get wet. I gently washed my hands with soap and rinsed off the sticky sweetness. I shut the sink off and dried my hands with a nearby towel. I then rolled down my sleeves again and walked out of the bathroom back toward's my room knowing Tyler has yet to see the art beneath my sleeves.

I walk in and he looked at me. "Hey what took you so long?" I sat down next to him and said, "I think I wanna dye my hair red now." "What really? Dude red is my favorite color! It would look so good on you, I just know it will!" he told me. 

I grinned. "You always know how to make me smile Ty." "Duh that's my job since that's your job to me as well."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting late and Tyler's family was leaving now. We all said our goodbyes and Momma Joseph along with Zack were starting to board the car when Tyler came back towards the door. 

My mom and my brother Jordan were in the kitchen cleaning up so I had to go check what Tyler probably forgot. He came up to the door and told me he left his phone in my room. I told him I'd go get it for him while he waited there.

I found Tyler's phone on my bed and grabbed it. As I did, it dinged. I got startled for a second and was so curious to find out who texted him. I decided to take a quick peek and turned on the phone screen. His lock screen was a picture of him in the floral cardigan and him holding the ukulele as he posed in front of a mirror. Again, I was happy Tyler really liked his gifts. I was too distracted by his lock screen that I forgot I was being nosy when suddenly the phone screen started to glitch. 

"Uh...that's not supposed to happen." I said. In a panic, I tried turning the phone screen on and off but it would glitch every time. Great Joshua. Way to go. What's Ty going to do now? At this point I was praying that by the time I gave it to Tyler, it would be okay again. 

I approached Tyler still in the doorway. "So did you find it?" he asked. I nodded and hesitantly gave it to him. He gave me a weird look. "What? What's wrong?" I didn't reply. He then looked down at his phone and turned it on. "Oh I got a text from my dad. He said he's coming home soon. Sweet." 

I was so relieved. I let out a gentle sigh. At least his phone was working but it was weird it glitched when I found it. "Well," I began, "I guess I'll see you for New Year's? Your place this time though." He nodded. "Yes that would be nice. Thanks for a wonderful Christmas Josh." He smiled and hugged me.

Then he let go, leaned in slowly and kissed me. 

On the lips. 

The lips. 

Yeah you heard that right.

I was caught by surprise but didn't let go of the kiss. It was a warm, gentle kiss that reminded me of a quiet fireplace. He was the first to let go after like four seconds of our lips just pressing together. We blushed. "Uh Ty? What--I thought cheek kisses were the thing?" I asked, "Mm yes they are but I don't suppose you noticed the mistletoe under the doorway." he said and pointed up. Yep, there was mistletoe there. Dang I fell right into that one. 

I chuckled. "Oh right...yes." Tyler chuckled too. "Yeah but don't expect any more kisses on your lips from me. This was only for Christmas and nothing else. But I will say I enjoyed it very much." "Me too Tyler, me too kiddo." I'm so glad no one saw us though.

Tyler then said goodbye and went to his mom's car. He got in and off they drove home in the quiet, cold December night. I shut the door gently and started walking to the kitchen. As I walked there, so many emotions and feelings were getting to me. This kiss was obviously both out first kiss but it was just for holiday tradition right? Yeah. Don't worry Josh. He'll probably give you another next year. Hopefully.

I started feeling a little funny but in a good way. Butterflies. Stomach. Face turning red. Dang, this couldn't be good. But I didn't think much of it in the heat of the moment. 

Besides, I still had New Year's to look forward to and for the surprises that I knew Tyler had planned for me in a week.


	8. Midnight

Tyler adjusted my party hat and put on my 2013 glasses. He stepped back a bit and nodded. "Yes, you look very festive Josh." I chuckled. "Thanks Ty."

I was over at Tyler's place to be with him as we rang in the new year. For me, 2012 was a fun year. I improved with my drumming and managed to also make Ty one of the happiest people in the world. Although the world didn't end like many said it would, I was glad it didn't. Ty however was super nervous that it would end but I kept reassuring him that it wouldn't. I think he might've almost had panic attacks if I wasn't there helping him. Nonetheless, here we are on New Year's Eve, getting ready for 2013.

Usually for new year's, we'd just hang out and stay up until midnight to ring in the year. Tyler's mom and dad would be asleep by then because they would have work the next day. His brother Zack would go out with friends to party and you know, get wild. So it was really just us alone for New Year's. 

Except you'd expect us to be playing video games most of the night or doing guy things but tonight was different. We were telling stories of each other. Reflecting on this past year. Making wishes for the upcoming year. 

"Tyler do you want to hear a story about how I got abducted by aliens?" 

Tyler chuckled and gave a confused "what?" to me. Honestly, me too Tyler. I wasn't actually sure if this was real or not. I think it was a dream in all honestly. It was so fuzzy in my memory so I always said it was a dream because that's what it was. I took a deep breath and began my story.

(This whole next part is Josh telling his story with no interruptions or cuts going to Tyler's reaction until the end) 

Okay so many many years ago, I guess I was like four, I remember it was getting late and I was playing in the front yard with my brother. It was like any other summer evening. It was kind of sticky, hot and we were sweating so much. Jordan told me it was time to go inside and for me to take a bath. 

After taking a bath, I remember going up to my room and into my little bed. I didn't really go to sleep like I was just staring up at the ceiling and out the window. Suddenly, I saw a flash of light and it startled me. I immediately ran outside to check it out.

The light was in the sky and I was drawn to it. I slowly walked up and under the light. Then there was a flash. A flash so bright it could've blinded anyone who looked directly into it. I lost all memory about what happened afterwards but I only recall waking up in my bed, sweating. It was a dream. I dreamed about being abducted. And from there my secret obsession with aliens and UFOs began. 

(End of Josh's short story)

Tyler looked at me in awe. "So that's where your alien and UFO love comes from! Your dream. That's pretty neat actually. See, I knew the NASA t-shirt was a good choice as your birthday present." he said. I smiled, "Any gift from you is extraordinary honestly." He blushed a little.

"So Josh I know it's my turn to tell a story but I have something to ask you." Tyler said.

I gulped. Oh man oh man. I was nervous but it was chill. "Go on, you can ask me anything." 

"Why are you always wearing hoodies or just long sleeved clothing in general? I've never seen your arms. I'm curious I guess." Tyler asked me.

Yeah, I was nervous. I mean I had my reasons but Tyler didn't to know. I was self-conscious and insecure about it. To me, it was just art but to Tyler? It would make me look like a freak. A weirdo. A misfit. Someone who doesn't fit in with the rest of the crowd. What's another word for it... Degenerate? Loser? I don't know. 

"Well Tyler um," I began, "It's best I not tell you why. I don't want to risk losing you." He looked puzzled. "But you won't lose me though. You won't." "I know but, I don't think it's time I told you about it. Maybe later in the future okay?" 

He looked kind of disappointed but he nodded. I couldn't tell Tyler just yet. I needed to build up confidence in myself to tell him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With about two minutes to midnight, Tyler and I were watching festivities on TV. I grabbed the remote and turned it down. "What are you doing Josh?" Ty asked me. I turned to him and took a deep breath.

"The year is almost over and I have so much to say to you in just two minutes. But I don't want to bore you to death so here we go anyways I guess: I appreciate you so much. You are a blessing in my life. I'm glad you're still my friend after all these years. You've helped me so much this last year. Promise me next year to continue being strong and brave. I look up to you in ways you may not know. But seeing you happy and excited gives me butterflies in my stomach. I've seen you struggle in the past but you're still alive and breathing. Don't give up on me or your life Tyler. Life is so precious that we only get one chance at it. There's going to be bad days in your life but one bad day isn't the end of the world. Keep trying and keep going. Never give up because the day you give up, is the day I never want to witness. You are important and precious. Promise me to take care of yourself next year, okay? I lost my dad in the past and I don't want to lose you. I love you kiddo. More than words can describe." 

Whoops, it looks like I went overboard with time because next thing you knew, there was 21 seconds left until the new year.

Tyler simply said, "I promise to keep being brave, strong and to keep going but only if you promise to stay alive. Stay alive, for me."

"I promise."

"5.....4....3...2..1- Happy New Year!" we heard the voices on the TV scream as it hit midnight. 

"Happy New Year Josh. Let's make it the best we ever had."

"Happy New Year to you too Ty. Let's keep being brave kids, for each other." 

We spent the rest of the night together in a warm embrace under a blanket.

Welcome 2013, I wonder what big challenges and triumphs are yet to come.


	9. Red

With five days before we returned to school, I had to make a choice.

Do I dye my hair red now?

The answer was: yes, of course.

I went to the store earlier and bought some red hair dye. My blue hair was nice and everything but even after all these years, I wanted to change it. Tyler's birthday party had given me the idea to switch it to red. Tyler, for some reason, reminded me of the color red now. Every time I would see the color anywhere in public, Tyler came to mind. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing but it made me happy.

It was time to say goodbye to the blue hair. Hello red hair.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took a deep breath. I raise my head up slowly and face the mirror. I take the towel out of my face and stare at my red hair. I looked like a demon. But like, a hot demon with red hair. I guess Satan. 

I actually liked my red hair. I smiled. Tyler was right, I did look nice. It fit me better than the blue hair. I walked out of the bathroom and up to my mom. She got startled for a second since she just saw me with a new look. "Aw, my little Joshua, you look so nice with your new hair color." "Mom...I'm not little anymore..." "But you'll always be my little Joshua." "I guess but thanks for the compliment about my hair." 

I was ready to go back to school and show Tyler my new appearance. I hoped the other kids at school liked my hair too.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was January 08th and it was time to go back to school. I was excited to finally show Tyler my new hair. I told him about it and he was very excited. I walked into school and I wouldn't see Tyler until around lunchtime when we sat together. We still didn't really have a lot of friends at this point in our lives but we had each other so I guess that was alright. 

I enter class where there's other kids already sitting down, waiting for class to officially begin. I will admit I was nervous on what the other kids would say about my hair. I sit down at my desk awkwardly and look down. Oh god, I felt so self-conscious about myself.

It was silent. I felt heat going to my face, like the bad type. No one was talking to me but I could sense eyes peering at me from all across the room. I look up and sure enough, people were looking at me. They didn't look impressed. 

"Hey look at Josh! What a tomato head!" I heard a kid in the front of the class yell out. The class started bursting in laughter. "Yeah he looks like a bottle of ketchup that's been spilled on the floor!" 

Um yeah, I was very embarrassed. Clearly they didn't like my hair. I tried to ignore it but the voices,laughter and taunting were getting the best of me. I started tearing up. I knew this was a bad decision. If they were laughing, then that means Tyler would laugh to. I had the urge to do something but I couldn't with all these negative thoughts and people taunting. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Josh, your hair looks absolutely amazing! I love the color and everything!" Tyler said as I sat down at our lunch table.

I stayed quiet. I wasn't going to tell him about what happened earlier.

He looked concerned at me. "Hey is something wrong?" I stayed in silence. "Did someone make fun of you?" I continued to stay silent. I felt like crying again but I couldn't in front of Tyler. If he saw me cry, he'd knew I wasn't being brave or strong. I would be breaking our new year's promise. 

"Thanks Ty." I ended up telling him anyway.

He still looked at me a bit concerned. "Anytime Josh."

The rest of the time we just sat and ate our lunch but I could feel eyes around the lunchroom look at me and think of me as a "weirdo", "loser", "freak" and "stupid". It sucked. Things would get better once I got home and I was alone where I didn't have to hear any of these mean people.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I unlocked the front door and entered my house after I left Tyler at his place. My mom came up and hugged me. "Hey sweetie, how was school? Did the kids like your new hair?" she asked me.

"Yeah, they really liked it." I lied to her.

"Aw good! I told you the kids would love your hair." she told me and smiled. "Are you hungry? I made pasta, the way you like it!" "No thanks mom, I mean, maybe a little later. I got homework to do first." "Ah okay, just tell me when you're ready to eat." 

I went up to my room and just lay in my bed. Today absolutely sucked. Those voices of the kids from school made me want to cry. I could now, I was at home, it would be easy to cry and not have anyone know. But I think I would wait to try until nighttime when everyone was fast asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 10:31 p.m. Everyone was fast asleep. I slowly got up from my bed and quietly went to the bathroom.

I entered and shut the door behind me gently, careful not to wake anyone up from their slumber.

I looked in the mirror and looked at my red hair. I sighed. I then looked around the bathroom and saw some red makeup pallet nearby. I was feeling creative and grabbed it. I put some on my fingers and smudged it around both my eyes. I looked kind of weird but a good kind of weird. I imagined myself like this playing my drums and Tyler with his ukulele, singing to a crowd. It made me feel better and happy after a very tough day.

Sadly, that happiness left me after I was reminded of the events of today. I started to cry. Red streams of tears fell down my cheeks. The makeup was starting to smear and get messy. If people saw me like this, they'd absolutely think I was a freak. I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided to wash off the red make up since I looked stupid.

The feeling of it was wonderful. I knew by doing this that I'd still be a freak with my red hair but at least I didn't look like an ugly demon. After I had enough, I turned off the sink. I washed the sink too and saw all the red coloring go down the drain. I got a towel nearby and dried myself. I felt a little relieved. I didn't want to tell Tyler about this silly moment I had.

I looked back at the mirror and looked at my red hair. I sighed. I was a tomato. Spilled ketchup. Dumb and a loser. Whatever. I had to be strong anyway, had to try at least.

I took one last look at my red hair and one last look to the red makeup that still surrounded my eyes.


	10. Reality

"Oh Tyler, you're still going to be lonely going into the next school year. Look kid, you have no friends, you have no motivation, you have no will for inspiration and you're a loner. You're always alone. You resort to me in that time. Pathetic."

Tyler was fiddling with a pencil and scribbling on some paper as a voice in his head spoke. He always heard this voice every day. It was worse when he was alone. It would be just him and his thoughts. Of course, his thoughts were a dangerous thing to provoke.

The voice didn't necessarily have a name but Tyler called it blurryface. If blurryface could be a person, its personality would be an evil version of Tyler and its face would be...blurry. Unclear and vague. Evil.

Tyler didn't know this voice would haunt him for many years. He would have to suffer with it for so long.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Tyler's POV

I sat alone in class. It was the third day of school already and I hated it. I hated being lonely. I hated being here in general.

My class was given an assignment to draw something on paper, things we liked or associated ourselves with. I drew some music notes and aggressively scribbled on the side of the paper.

This represented blurryface, but no one had to know about him or what these scribbles meant.

I continued drawing until someone walked in the door. It was someone I've never seen before. It was a blue haired boy. He had mocha colored eyes and had the most shyest look on his face as he walked in. Our teacher Ms. Mack introduced him to the class. He said his name was Joshua. I liked that name. Too bad he'd never be my friend.

Joshua looked around the room for a seat to sit in. The only seats available were the chairs around the small table I was at. He came and sat down in front of me.

Joshua introduced himself and I said I was Tyler. He had the nicest voice and nicest smile. His eyes made me happy. Nothing really made me happy.

Joshua said I could call him Josh and that we'd be good friends for a long time. I was so happy someone actually wanted to be my friend. No one wanted to be my friend but Josh did.

He gave me a nickname of Ty. I liked it. I agreed to let him call me that.

I found out Josh lived near me and now he's walking me home. I felt appreciated for once. I was...happy.

______________________________________

Now Josh was staying home for the time-being as we waited for my parents to come home. We sat in the living room and talked a bit. I pulled out my homework assignment from earlier.

Josh asked me about the weird scribbles on my paper. He asked about...blurryface. I started to shake. I couldn't tell him. I was so afraid, he'd think I was crazy. I didn't wanna lose him. I could sense blurryface coming back. I was panicking. I got up and asked Josh if wanted a drink or something. He wanted a glass of water.

I'm in the kitchen getting Josh his glass of water.

"You naïve fool. Josh is just using you. Do you really think he's your friend already? Who becomes friends with someone in a day? You're still unwanted. He's lying to you. He's not as he seems. I don't want him near you. I won't ever leave you alone."

I yelled out in anger and dropped the glass pitcher. I fell to the ground and blacked out.

Eventually, I awoke to Josh holding me in his arms. I accidently called him Jish and he said he was Josh. Jish was a nice nickname, maybe I'd use it for him sometime.

Josh promised to take good care of me for a long time. He promised to be my friend and stand up for me along the way. He promised when I told him if he promised to never mention the scribbles again. He could never know about blurryface.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Josh took good care of me throughout the rest of elementary and part of middle school. He'd be the brave hero and save me from these mean people. I couldn't imagine anyone stronger than him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

My 13th birthday was today and I invited Josh over for it, of course. In the past, people never really came to my birthday parties. I truly was alone, even on my birthday. But now Josh was here so it made me happy. I was excited to see what he would get me for my birthday this year.

"He's gonna forget about you. He won't come. He doesn't even know how old you're turning. Now THAT'S pathetic."

Nope, not today blurryface.

______________________________________

Josh came over and we played video games. Eventually it would be time to eat cake.

My mom brought out the cake and everyone sang Happy Birthday. I was finally turning 13. I was excited. It was time to make a wish.

I wished that Josh would feel the same about me as I did for him.

He doesn't. What a stupid wish you're wasting.

I blew out the candles. It was time for cake.

Josh told me to go upstairs. He said he was bringing me my presents up there. I got excited and a little nervous.

We sat on my bed and I opened the first present. It was really nice sunglasses. I put them on and Josh said I looked nice. His smile was nicer.

My second gift was a really beautiful floral cardigan. It was a little big on me but I knew I'd grow into it. It was perfect. I was about to thank him for such a good birthday when Josh said he had one last gift for me.

He then pulled out the most nicest and finest ukulele I've ever seen. It was much better than my old one. I grabbed him and hugged him. I told him how I really appreciated him and how I never wanted him to leave my side.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I turned red. He turned red as well.

He said it was only for my birthday, like one last birthday surprise. I told him he could do it anytime. So, he did it again.

My birthday this year went amazingly went. I think I fell more for Josh after tonight. Maybe my wish would come true. I hoped.

"It won't. You are pathetic. He's still lying to you. You'll see."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

I went over for Christmas with Josh's family and it was the best thing ever. He was wearing a Christmas sweater. He looked cute.

Josh and I are eating candy canes in his room and he says he's going to wash his hands in the bathroom.

I was alone again.

"Sad you're alone again. I'm back! Don't worry, you're not alone. You're never alone. I'm always here, doubting you. Pathetic! I wonder how much longer until you find out Josh's true motives."

Josh came back in time. He said how he wanted to change his hair color to red. I told him to go for it. He'd look amazing.

It was time for me to leave but I forgot my phone in his room I guess. He told me to wait at the door and he'd bring it to me.

I noticed there was mistletoe hanging above the doorway. I had a super crazy idea.

Josh came back after like five minutes of searching for my phone. He gave it to me and I saw my dad texted me. Then he said goodbye to me and I said goodbye until I changed my mind.

I kissed him on the lips.

Apparently he hasn't seen the mistletoe and it took him by surprise. But he said he really enjoyed the kiss and I assured him it was only for Christmas.

I've been wanting to do that for so long now.

"He's still lying to you. When will you ever learn I'm right?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Josh came over for New Year's and we spent most of it in my room.

We told stories and watched TV most of the night.

He told me about a weird dream he had where he was abducted by aliens. It was a very weird dream and I was surprised he still remembered.

It was my turn to tell a story when blurryface interrupted.

"Lies, lies, and more lies! Josh isn't what you think he is. He's a liar and a fraud. All his secrets are breath those sleeves of his."

I went for it. I asked him why he always wrote long sleeved clothing and he refused to answer. He said it was nothing and I just nodded. Maybe blurryface was right, maybe Josh did hide something. No, I trusted Josh. He wouldn't keep a huge secret from me for this long right?

Before midnight Josh gave me a little motivational speech and basically told me to stay strong and to be brave. How he really appreciated me for being his friend ask these years and to strive for the better in the next year.

I simply told him that we both should be brave together and to stay alive. Stay alive for me.

Midnight dinged. It was 2013.

We huddled under a blanket for the rest of the night. It was magical.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Josh told me he dyed his hair and he'd show me when we went back to school next week. I couldn't wait to see him happy with his new hair look.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Josh came to our lunch table and he didn't look okay. I told him he looked amazing in red hair. He was quiet. I asked him if he was okay and he stayed quiet. I was worried now, was it something I said? It was awkward for the rest of the time. Josh later walked my home that day.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

I'm now in my room crying. I made Josh upset, that's why he was quiet for the whole time we were together.

"I told you he didn't care. Oh but that's not the worst, he's still lying to you. It brings me joy to see you suffer. I'm always going to be here. The reality is that you don't deserve to be here and neither does Josh. Josh needs to go away, I don't like him for you. You need to go away, I don't like you either."

I started having a panic attack. I'm on the floor freaking out. I don't want to lose my best friend. I can't lose him. I love him so much. No, I'm too into him. In love? No? Yes? No? It can't be. Why me? Why anyone? Why do I suffer? I should die. I need to die. It's not even wanting to die any more, it was the need to.

I remember breathing heavily, vision turning fuzzy and tears down my cheek.

It went to black.


	11. Trees

**Trigger Warning**

I woke up the next morning and my pillow was smudged with red makeup. Last night, I went into the bathroom and put some around my eyes. I thought it was cool that it matched my hair. Eventually I decided to wash off the red from my eyes but I had lied to myself. I ended up hurting my wrists with a razor.

You know even after all this time, I can't call myself brave to Tyler. When I did that, I felt weak, lonely and miserable. If Tyler found out, he wouldn't see me as someone trying to be strong and brave. He'd see me as weak and stupid.

It's not the first time I've done it though. There were other times I would go in secret to the bathroom and just slide anything sharp down my wrists. The feeling of the sharp, cool object against my warm skin was rather enjoyable. I wasn't saying the pain was good or hilarious but it was something.

I'm just sad I guess. A lot of stuff happens in my life and I don't tell people about it. I always have to fake smile or pretend to be happy at times. Sometimes I just wave at people to say hello and be nice but I'm just sad most of the time. Tyler helps me cope with it secretly since he makes me happy but when he's not around, it gets depressing.

But I would have to hide the fact that I hurt myself. I would always, and I mean always, wear long-sleeved clothing. It serves to hide the embarrassment of the guy I am and to prevent anyone seeing my scars. Long-sleeved clothing also protected something else of mine.

There's another reason why I always wear long-sleeved clothing. There's something that makes me insecure about myself and something I have never told anyone about. Not even Tyler knows about this and he's like my best friend. I know it's wrong to keep stuff from your best friend but I just wasn't ready to tell him or anyone. They'd laugh at me and make fun of me.

Sort of like school yesterday with my red hair.

School.

"Aw man, I'm going to be late for school." I said out loud.

I didn't want to go back there. 

I sighed heavily. I mean, did I have to go back? 

No. I'm not going back there today.

"But what about Tyler?" I said to myself. Okay, I didn't want to go to school but I also didn't want to leave Tyler alone. I sat there and started to think. Maybe I could ask Ty to skip with me. It'll be fun and plus I can finally show him this really cool place I used to go to when I was little. "But will Tyler skip with you to school?" Crap. I forget that Tyler isn't the one to go off and skip school but neither was I and yet here I was anyway about to do so.

I decided to simply send him a text saying that I was sick and wouldn't be coming today for school. I pressed send and waited for him to reply. There was no immediate answer. So I assumed he was busy getting ready for school and hadn't seen my text yet. I sighed. I felt bad for leaving Tyler alone like that but I was not about to get made fun of AGAIN for my hair.

Tyler wasn't answering but I guess he left his phone at home or something. Sometimes he'd leave it at home so it wouldn't distract him in school which was smart thinking of him. Tyler was very smart but he didn't realize his full potential yet. I did and I knew he was going to go so far in the future. I just knew it.

My mom had already gone to work and my brother was already walking to his high school so I left the house but oh no, I wasn't going to school. I was heading to the forest.

If I hadn't said this before, on the outskirts of the town there was a huge forest that wasn't very visited. It's not that people didn't like it, I guess they were just afraid about it. There were lots of rumors of strange things going down in the forest. From Bigfoot sightings, to witches, sightings of UFOs and aliens, to even suicides which I found to be the saddest. 

Regardless, from all the times I've been in there, I haven't seen one strange thing. The people of this town are just superstitious sometimes. Like just be chill, you know. Nothing bad is ever to going to happen in this small town. 

I walked in the opposite direction of the school and into the forest. There was a particular part in the forest that I enjoyed. Near the center of the forest, there was a tree that stood taller than most other surrounding trees. I felt drawn to it and it was sort of my place to hang out I suppose. I did have another reason that this tree was special to me but it is also a secret I haven't told anyone yet.

I spent the rest of the day under that tree and pulled out my drumsticks from inside my bookbag and practiced a little bit. I also packed some lunch and other little things to keep me bored for the next seven hours. The forest was quiet. It was peaceful. I wasn't sure why people were afraid of this place.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around three in the afternoon when I arrived home. I saw my mom was home and I knew I was going to be in so much trouble. I figured the school called her saying I wasn't there and knowing my mom, she'd give me a lecture and probably ground me.

When I walked in, I saw my mom was on the phone and assumed that it was the school she was talking to. She looked upset and worried. I guess she was worried because she didn't know where I was this entire time. But she realized I came home and instead of hugging me or scolding me, she told me to grab the phone and talk to the other person on the line. I was confused now. Like, who could it possibly be? 

"Hello?" I said into the phone. It was Tyler's mom. Maybe, she too, was also worried about where I was and I assumed Tyler told her that I wasn't in school and that led her to call my mom. But then again, I had texted Tyler earlier saying that I was "sick" and wouldn't be going. So what was wrong then?

She told me why she was calling. She wasn't at home. "What? What do you mean you're not at home? Are you at school with Tyler?" Her response gave me a cold shiver down my spine. One I haven't felt in a very long time.

She spoke, "I found Tyler laying cold on the floor last night. He's currently sitting in a hospital bed. He hasn't been able to wake up since then." 

I looked at my mom with a scared and shocked look on my face. "Okay, we'll be over as soon as we can." I hung up the phone. My mom and I rushed to the car and raced toward the hospital.

"Please, be alive. Be alive, for me."

I wiped a tear from my cheek as we sped quickly down the highway.


	12. His

It was around 3:45 in the afternoon when we arrived to the hospital. I was still on the verge of tears. This could not be happening. Why was Tyler in here? Who did this to him? I had so many questions but in the current state of things, I wasn't thinking right.

My mom and I rushed in through the emergency side of the hospital. I ran to the front desk, panting, and asked the nurse there for a patient under the name of Tyler Joseph. She pointed to my right and said he was in room 12F. Before she said another word, I ran to the room. I hadn't noticed Tyler's mom was outside the room crying as I ran past. I wanted to see Tyler. I had so much grief on me at that moment, it was hard to not let tears out.

I push open the door. There was no adult inside the room but there was a hospital bed with someone in it. It was Tyler.

He lay still there with his eyes closed. His heart was still beating according to the screen next to his bed. He was still alive, thank God. But I did remember his mom telling me on the phone how Tyler was unable to wake up. So was he just in a coma? I teared up more. I grabbed his hand and it was cold. I mean, it was really cold, abnormally cold. His hands were usually warm and delicate so why were they cold now?

When someone dies, their body goes cold, obviously. But Tyler wasn't dead so why was his whole body cold?

I stood over him. I gently placed my hand on his cheek then I ran my hand through his hair. He was so important to me, why did he deserve to be sitting here in this bed?

Looking at him, I started to cry and sob. "Oh Ty, please don't leave me. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there to help you and at least been here sooner. I was stupid to have skipped school and not check up on you. Please forgive me. I love you too much and I don't want you dead. Please...forgive me. Stay alive..." My tears started falling on his face. I was an absolute mess. Here I was crying over my best friend and he was in a deep sleep.

Would he ever wake up?

Tyler's POV

I slowly moved my head. I was starting to wake up.

The last thing I remembered was everything going to black. But now I opened my eyes and saw light for the first time.

I was sitting in a weird looking bed. All around me were strange looking equipment-- medical equipment. I looked to my right and recognized a blue haired boy standing above me in tears.

It was Joshua.

I said his name weakly since I was still in some pain. He looked up so quickly at me. He said my name loudly and smiled so big. He was so glad that I was still alive. He started saying how sorry he was. I told him it was okay and that it wasn't his fault. He gave me a kiss on the cheek as an apology.

I felt my body light up. It was nice.

About three days later, I was let out of the hospital. Joshua came to pick me up and his mom drove us home together. He sat in the back of the car with me. He kept smiling at me, knowing I was still alive. He grabbed my hand which was laying on the car seat and held it all the way home. He squeezed it hard and I would squeeze it back.

As soon as we got home, his mom said that we could upstairs to Josh's room and he would help me catch up on work I missed from school these last couple of days.

Josh and I went upstairs and I entered his room. He walked in behind me and he locked the door behind him.

I asked Josh why he locked the door if we were just going to study for school and stuff. He smiled and said we would hold up on it for a second. He came and sat next to his bed where I was sitting as well.

He looked nervous.

I asked why he was nervous and he looked up at me with his little mocha eyes, the same ones that were the reason I fell for him more and more each time I drowned in them. He said things were kind of weird at first but now he realized the truth.

I was confused because I didn't know what he was talking about. He stared at me. He said that all this time he was having a weird feeling in his stomach every time he was with me. A good type of weird feeling. Something he never experienced with anyone before and that this has been happening for a long time now. Ever since we met really. I asked him to get to the point since I was less confused now but still curious. He took a deep breath.

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

He's been wanting to do that to me for awhile now. I wanted to do the same to him. I went in and kissed him back. At this point, we were both kissing each other and now making out passionately on his bed. He put his hands on my hips and I put my arms around his neck. I was literally making out with Josh on his bed.

He made a move now and start kissing me on my neck. It felt amazing. I was getting really red and my cheeks were hot. He kissed my neck passionately and then he stopped for a second and removed his hoodie exposing his bare chest and entire body. I stared at it and never realized how fit Josh was. I knew now. What happened next surprised me a little. He grabbed my face and we started to make out again. In a sudden move, he removed my shirt and started to slowly kiss my chest, down to my stomach and he stopped just above the waist.

He said he wanted to make me his. He wanted to be mine. He really was in love with me. I hesitated because I know what he wanted to do to me was wrong. This all felt good and I was happy that Joshua Dun wanted me to be his. His...boyfriend.

He wanted me to be his boyfriend. Not just any person in the world, he wanted me.

I didn't get a chance to answer but I guess he understood it was a no for him to keep going down. He resumed to kissing me. This time it was more aggressive kissing. He was really into it. I was enjoying it so much. The guy of my dreams was literally eating my face and it felt so good. Every once in awhile we would let go for air but his lips tasted like strawberries. They were so warm when they interacted with mine. Everything was going great. Everything I thought about us being together and kissing and being good boyfriends to each other seemed nothing but a dream just yesterday.

A sweet pleasant dream.

A dream.

A dream.

I pushed him off of me. I grabbed my shirt and put it back on. He asked what was wrong. I looked at him and told him that he wasn't real. He got a weird look on his face. He said that of course it was him. I shook my head. I told him again that he wasn't real, that he wasn't the Josh I knew and that this was all a dream.

He got up from the bed and looked down at me. His pupils went from mocha brown to blood glowing red. He started to laugh and then it turned into a crazy laughter. The world around us turned to monochrome and it wasn't Josh in front of me anymore. It was him.

"Surprise! Did you miss me Tyjo! I must say, you are one horrible kisser. No wonder the real Josh kid only allows cheek kisses. He just KNOWS you suck at real kissing HA HA!"

I quickly wiped everything off of my lips. I was not making out with Josh AT ALL. This was all a set up by Blurryface and he deceived me once again. I yelled at him and told him to leave me alone and to have me wake up.

"Oh Tyler! Let me remind you that my name is Blurryface and I don't care about what you think. I don't want you waking up yet! Well, ever, as a matter of fact. It gets lonely here in my world and I need someone to stay in it and play with me. Oh wasn't this so much fun? Come on, you know you liked it."

I shook my head in an aggressive no. I told him I wanted to leave and wake up. I didn't want to be his doll or toy or his slave. I couldn't escape. All of this because I freaked out very badly over Josh.

Josh.

I really wanted to see him and cry on his shoulder right now. I didn't want to be here. I tried unlocking the door but it wouldn't open and the same thing with the window. Everything was shut down good.

No use for the doors or window Tyler. You're here with me forever and ever. What should our next game be? Oh I know! I can turn into Josh again but this time I can do much more than just aggressive kissing. I'm thinking going past that. I don't care if you say no this time. I don't ever care what you think.

He was starting to make a move towards me when suddenly I felt a drop of water come from the ceiling. Even Blurry seemed surprised. He was still coming towards me slowly and looking like Josh now. A very messed up version of Josh.

The drop of water from the ceiling then turned into multiple drops. Blurry stopped in his tracks. It started to pour.

"WHAT? WHAT IS THIS? WHY IS IT RAINING IN HERE? I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS? WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?"

Blurry seemed to not like the rain. It was making him go insane. He tried to stop it but everything he did was useless. His screams were loud and he looked angry. If this WAS Josh, he would've never looked as angry as Blurry did in this puppet costume of Josh.

The rain wouldn't stop and it started flooding the room. It got to waist height. Blurry had given up. He looked at me, with dark blood red glowing eyes.

"THIS ISN'T OVER TYLER JOSEPH. MARK MY WORDS: I WILL STILL ALWAYS BE HERE IN YOUR MIND NO MATTER WHAT. NOWHERE TO RUN OR HIDE. YOU'RE USELESS AND PATHETIC. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK."

With that he disappeared. But now I was stuck in his sick monochrome world with the water now at my neck. I was going to drown. I was going to die in my dream. But if I die, would I wake up? Or would I die in real life as well?

I braced myself as I went underwater.

Josh's POV

I stood there still crying over him. I doubt he was ever going to wake up anytime soon.

I felt movement.

I looked up and realized Tyler moved his head slightly. He opened his eyes and looked up to me. He caught a glimpse of my eyes and looked up at my red hair.

"Jish?" he said weakly.

I smiled and gasped happily. "Yes! Yes it's me Jish! Your best friend!"

"Jish." he said more firmly and with a little chuckle.

"TYLER YOU'RE ALIVE. YOU'RE AWAKE! YOU- YOU'RE AWAKE!" I hugged him gently and cried in his shoulders. Tyler hugged me gently as well and I felt him cry in my shoulders as well. We were both happy to see each other. It was an amazing moment. I was never more happier in my life than right there in the hospital, next to him and knowing he was okay.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About three days later, Tyler was let out of the hospital and my mom drove us home. I sat in the back of the car with him. We just stayed silent and looked out the window for the rest of the ride home.

When we got home, my mom told Ty and I to go upstairs and show Tyler all the work he missed from school. I agreed and we walked upstairs.

Tyler entered my room and I entered behind him and shut the door. Tyler sat on my bed and I smiled at him. He looked at me a little worried though. "Josh, we are going to study, right?" he said. "Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" He looked down at his work. "Just checking."

I was confused but it didn't matter. My best friend was alive and doing okay. He was breathing and smiling again.

I can honestly say that the strongest person in the room was Tyler.


	13. Provoked

Tyler and I were heading back to school today, you know, the place I didn't want to be. I promised my mom that I wouldn't skip anymore but I was grounded for a week. I knew it was coming but I wasn't really upset by it.

Today I decided that from now on, I would walk Tyler to and from school everyday. I couldn't risk anything else bad happening to him. I almost lost him once and I couldn't afford to lose him again. I knew that I wouldn't ever lose him. I wouldn't ever let go.

Walking to school, I finally told Tyler about why I was quiet that day at lunch. I told him that people were making fun of my hair color and that it was bringing me down. I told him sorry for not being brave and strong like I promised I would be. He looked at me timidly.

"Josh why didn't you tell me this before? I would've helped out, really! You're still the most bravest and strongest person I know. Please don't bring yourself down. Those people don't know that you're going to be one of the best drummers in the entire world!" 

Tyler always knew the right words to say. "Yeah I guess." "No, don't guess Josh. You and I, we're going to form the greatest band on the planet and we can go around the world and play for large crowds! It would be absolutely amazing with you." "I sure hope so kiddo. I sure hope so." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time and I went over to my usual table where Tyler was already sitting at. I sat down next to him this time and we began eating. 

As we sat there, we saw the doors to the lunchroom open and this one guy entered in. It was one of eighth graders who I'd say was about 14 or so and looked to be one of the tough guys around here. Tyler stared at him and looked at me. He looked kind of nervous. "What? Do you know this guy?" I asked him. "Well, no but I just know he's really popular and kind of messes with the lower class. I wouldn't mess with him in all honestly." Tyler said in a soft voice. 

Knowing how these last few days have been with me and my hair and how people have made fun of me for it, I knew that I really should listen to Tyler on this one. I didn't want this kid to make fun of me, it would makes things worse. 

We sat there trying not to make eye contact with anyone as the kid walked around the lunch room. It seemed like an eternity before the bell rang and lunchtime was over. I threw Tyler's trash away along with mine and we walked out of there.

We walked together in the hallway and I stopped at my locker. Tyler waited next to me patiently. I was searching for my math textbook and it took awhile to find it. The hallway in this part of the school as strangely almost empty. Not alot of people passed through here. 

As I searched for my book, it wasn't long before I heard it.

"Well well well, I supposed you're the ketchup bottle everyone's been talking about?"

I froze. I had a bad feeling I knew who it was.

"Who? Me?" 

"Yeah you! Are you an idiot? You should really face someone when they're talking to you. But I guess you're too scared to face me." he said. 

Tyler jumped in. "Him? Afraid? He's not afraid of anything, and much less you."

"Um I don't remember you being a part of this conversation. The convention for depressed and people with imaginary friends is over there, next to that trash can." the guy said.

I wanted to jump in but I'm not going to lie, I was scared but Tyler wasn't. 

"Look, in all honestly, that hair is so ugly. No wonder you don't have any friends! I never see you with anyone in this entire school. You only hang out with this other suicidal loser and even he knows you're a freak with that red hair." 

I jumped in. "Look pal , I don't know who the hell you think you are but you are NOT going to stand here and insult me for my hair and then insult my best friend. I haven't done ANYTHING to you, so if I were you, I would back off before something happens." 

"OH. So it's that type of fight you want to start huh? Well go ahead punk, if you want to, I'll knock you out from here to the edge of the world. You won't feel a single thing."

I was getting angry. This really wasn't worth it. "Actually, I'm not going to do anything because this is irrelevant. YOU are also irrelevant. So goodbye. I don't want you messing with me or my best friend ever again because I promise you that next time, things won't be pretty."

He laughed. "Well I guess the red coloring represents all of the blood that you lost from beneath those sleeves of yours. Here's an idea: make it last longer pal."

That was it. I could've punched him or done something to him physically. But Tyler was the one who surprised me the most. 

Tyler threw a hard punch towards the guy's nose and he immediately fell to the floor, putting his hand over his bloody nose.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER MESS WITH JOSHUA EVER AGAIN. HE'S NEVER DONE SHIT TO YOU AND IF YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE FUN OF HIM FOR HIS APPEARANCE THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL LOOK IN THE MIRROR TOO PAL. THAT FOREHEAD IS ONE HELL OF AN INSULT TO YOURSELF SO BACK OFF BECAUSE I PROMISE YOU THAT THINGS WILL GET MESSY AND YOU WILL PAY." 

I literally dropped my jaw. Never in my life have I heard Tyler Joseph ever use such words and ever stand up for himself or anyone in his entire life. He finally snapped. I was...shocked. My best friend just stood up for me. After all these years of me standing up for him, it was finally him standing up for me. I wasn't sure if I should've been glad or just still shocked.

The guy slowly got up and smiled an evil smile. "Alright, you want in to buddy? I'll give BOTH of you something to remember." Just as the guy was about to swing at Tyler, someone yelled at us.

"HEY? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO THEM?" 

We all turned and saw a girl running towards us. She pushed the guy away. "Leave them alone and get the hell out of here! You should be ashamed for having to pick on lower class-men just for the hell of it. You're absolutely sick. Pick up your shit and get out!" 

He got his stuff and looked at us one more time. "This. This isn't over. Mark my words." He stormed off into the hallway.

We stood there looking at each other like what the heck just happened? I looked at Tyler who even he was not believing what he just did. I looked at the girl. "Say, thanks for getting rid of him for us. He was getting me very heated and well my friend Tyler here snapped completely."

"Save it, I saw everything from a distance. What he was doing to you was wrong. Your friend Tyler here did the right thing. God, I can't stand that asshole. He deserved that punch." she said, "and oh yeah, my name is Jenna and the guy you just encountered was Brendon. But I think we know he's not the best type of person in this school."

I chuckled. "Yeah no kidding. My name is Joshua and this is Tyler." We shook hands. 

"Alright Joshua and Tyler, I'm glad to have intervened here. Say, I know we're running a little late for class but how about we all sit together for lunch tomorrow. I've been watching you guys lately and noticed how you're in need of some friends. I'd love to get to know you two!" 

I smiled. "Yeah, that'd be pretty sick! I'd love to!" The bell rang. "Well me and Tyler are heading off to class now. Thanks again for the help!" "Anytime. You two stay safe and I'll see you tomorrow for lunch!" Jenna said and she walked in the opposite direction.

Tyler and I walked to our class. I patted him on the back. "Wow Tyler, I never knew you had it in you. You snapped dude. I guess after all these years of me standing up for you, it took a turn and you ended up being my hero. Thank you for that. You really are one of a kind."

Tyler was still in a state of shock. He kept looking at his fist. "Yeah you're...you're welcome Josh." I looked at him strangely. "Uh, are you okay? Are you still in shock?" "Y- Yeah...I just...I can't believe I said and did that. That's...not like me. I would never do that to someone." "Well you've grown out of your shell kiddo. I'm proud. You're a strong person and I love you either way."

But Tyler was right. He punched a dude in the nose so hard and make him bleed. He would never have done that in a million years. What could have really provoked Tyler to do such a thing and why? 

Tyler knew exactly why.


	14. Future

"So this is where you two sit? Just you two? Really?" Jenna said as she sat down with Tyler and I.

"Yeah, just us boys. We don't really have any friends so we just sit with each other, you know?" I said to her. Jenna sat across from us at the table. She has blonde hair and very pretty blue eyes. She looked to be about our age and willing to be our friend. "Well Josh--it's Josh right?" I nodded. "Well Josh, I've been seeing you two sitting here alone for awhile now and I've always been curious to have come up to you two and start a conversation. I guess I was shy and didn't know how to just come up."

I looked at her. "Aw no you shouldn't have been shy. We're actually nice people who are willing to make new friends. Yeah some people might find us weird but we're just normal people like everyone else!" Jenna smiled. "Well it's nice to know that. I'm always willing to make new friends too. I hope we can all be good friends.

Jenna seemed like a really nice girl. I was surprised but also happy someone wanted to be my friend and Tyler's as well. We needed friends so this was a start. It was all going well but Tyler was super quiet. I think he was still in shock from yesterday's incident. "Hey...Tyler?" Jenna asked, "You've been quiet most of the time. Are you still thinking about Brendon? Don't worry about him. He knows that Josh and I will be there to intervene if that asshole ever dares to touch you again." "YEAH! What Jenna said!" I told him. He looked up and smiled. "Thanks guys. It means a lot."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so we never did encounter Brendon after that. Months past and he went on to high school. We all started eighth grade together and it was one of the better years we had in a while. Jenna continued to be our friend and we'd all hang out together on the weekends. Go into town or go to the park. It was neat having her as a friend. Occasionally, she'd bring some of her friends along so it was kind of awkward but we didn't mind.

Years past by and we were all now 15 years old and in our freshmen year in high school.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about May of 2015 and freshman year was going to come to close soon. Freshman year was so awkward. We still didn't make any friends but people didn't look at us as weird that much. Also, get this, this was the same school that Brendon attended and it looks like he made some friends who were just like him. Luckily, he still didn't mess with us at all. But who knows when he would come back to get us.

High school showed me that there was also a lot of nice looking people. Okay, here's the thing. I say "nice looking people" because honestly I think both sides of the aisle have some attraction in me. I always questioned myself about this. There were girls that I found attracted to and there were also guys I found attracted to as well. Perhaps I'm bisexual. Yeah. Dang, I'm bi. That's pretty sick.

The only thing is that I never have feelings for someone that last for awhile. They come and go but they don't stay. I don't think I've ever had genuine feelings for anyone in my life.

"The kiss Josh, are you forgetting the kiss?"

Uh oh. It was coming back to me. Sometimes I'd forget the kiss Tyler and I had on Christmas Eve that one year. How he pulled me under the mistletoe and put his lips on mine. Those warm lips. It was heaven.

No Josh snap out of it. It was just a Christmas thing, no big deal. Besides, I knew Tyler was just doing it for the holiday and not because he meant it. Tyler is a innocent little bean with his cute little smile and laugh. It was amazing.

Oh my god. I felt myself turning red. I wasn't possibly catching feelings for Tyler? Was I? I mean I never really noticed him before until right now. He is such a sweet person. All the times we had together and how I'd drown in his eyes...

Well yeah fine, I was catching feelings for Tyler.

Who was I kidding? Ever since I met him, I've had little butterflies in my stomach. It's just that, I find it weird to have feelings for my best friend, I mean that's so cliche. But yet, I was starting to find Tyler more and more appealing to me. It was drowning me but in a good way. I did want to kiss him again on the lips and hug him and make him happier.

I wanted him to be mine.

But wait... Would Tyler like me too?

I didn't think about that. I may have feelings for Tyler but does Tyler have feelings for me? He was very introverted and quiet when it came to stuff involving feelings and relationships. He never really talked about liking a girl or a boy and come to think of it, he's never even mentioned anyone he was interested in. Maybe Tyler didn't develop feelings for people or maybe he just wasn't looking for anyone or maybe he was waiting for the right moment.

I sighed. I still had to come out to people. I think I'd come out to Tyler last. That would make sense right? Ugh. I needed advice. I picked up my phone and texted someone I knew would give good advice.

**************************************************

To: [Jenna]

Hey Jenna, are you online?

To: [Josh]

Yeah I'm here. What's up?

To: [Jenna]

Hey I need advice on someone... It's about Tyler...

To: [Josh]

Omg did something happen to him??

To: [Jenna]

No no omg no it's nothing like that. He's fine lol But I just felt like I could come to you for advice about me...and Tyler....

To: [Josh]

Well what sort of advice are you looking for Mr. Dun?

To: [Jenna]

Well uh you see... Idk how to explain this to you... I just feel different when I think about Tyler. Dang how do I explain this to you in a simple way ._.

To: [Josh]

You have feelings for Tyler and don't know how to tell him straight up so you came to me for advice on how to help

To: [Jenna]

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat.........................no................

To: [Josh]

You sure about that? Save it, I knew you had a thing for him this whole time. I mean come on, the way you look at him and slightly blush whenever he smiles at you..PLEASE! It's so cute

To: [Jenna]

Wow you're smart wtf BUT yeah...basically. Ugh it sucks though...and you're okay with me..you know..being different..and liking Tyler..... .-.

To: [Josh]

Josh what the hell, of course I'm okay with all that. I don't care what you are. Besides, it's okay to be a little different. It makes us unique in our own ways. If you wanna like someone of the same sex then that's fine! :D Plus, you two would be a really adorable couple ;)

To: [Jenna]

Jenna you're amazing and ugh no don't say that .-. I don't even know if Tyler has feelings for me, much less if he's bi or gay. I doubt it :/

To: [Josh]

Look, I would just wait on it. Or, give little hints that you have a thing for him. You know, compliment him BUT not so much where it's flirty and gives it away. OR.....you could come out to him and see how he reacts. I'm sure he won't take you the wrong way. He's your best friend, so he should love and still support you even if he doesn't like you back. I wanna see you happy too dude so you know, if you don't wanna tell him right away, take your time but don't stress over a crush. Believe me, that sucks! :(

To: [Jenna]

Well I guess you're right. I'll take that advice into consideration. Thanks Jenna, you always give some of the best advice. I'll just see if Tyjer likes me eventually or if he doesn't idk

Tyjo*

Tylet*

TYLER*

When you spell a misspelled word wrong when you try to correct yourself. God I can't type today. -.-

To: [Josh]

My life exactly lol and Tyjo? Haha, you know that would be another cool nickname for him.

To: [Jenna]

I guess lol but thanks for the advice. I'll text you if anything comes up with Tyjo...so be ready for any tea to spill

To: [Josh]

Okay dude, i'll be ready for any tea. I just hope it's hot tea. I'll ttyl then and good luck! :)

To: [Jenna]

Thank you and ttyl c:

************************************************

I was relieved that Jenna accepted me but I was nervous about Tyler. Would Tyler accept me? Did he even like me? There was a way to find out. I think I was going to slowly lead up to me liking him. I'll come out to him first, see how he takes it and if he takes it well then I could be all cute to him and try to make it obvious I have a thing for him. I just hope this plan goes well.

I looked up at the clock on the wall in my room. It was 10:26 p.m. I sighed. I was exhausted and wanted to sleep. I put on my space pajamas and laid myself to sleep. I stared at the ceiling. Tyler was on my mind. His eyes, his hair, his smile and his little dimples too. Way too precious for me. Jenna was right when she said how much I stared at him and smiled and laughed as I did. I guess I really did like him but never noticed until now. I was still nervous but less. I hope he liked me back because crushes suck and I don't wanna stress over someone who doesn't even like me back.

I prayed things would go well in the future. Maybe he'd be my boyfriend one day. And if not, I'd still love him as my best friend. It was a win-win.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into my dreams with Tyler still in mind.


	15. Pure

I sat on a swing-set and gently went back and forth. I was at the nearby park where me along with Tyler, Jenna and Jenna's friends would often hang out by.

Except it was nighttime. The air was cool and light. There were fireflies out tonight and they glowed in the night. I wasn't sure what I was doing out on this night but I think I was still nervous about Tyler. I just didn't know what to expect from him. I was gonna come out to him and that didn't sound so scary but I guess the reaction was the part that made me shake. I really liked Tyler and if he took me the wrong way, then it would hurt me a lot.

I stopped swinging. Would Tyler like someone like me? The memories of what kids used to call me came into my head. The freak with the red hair. The loser. The one with the other loser in the school. I looked at my hands. Tyler couldn't like someone like me. He might be my best friend but it would never be more than that. 

I jumped a little when I heard a small bell. I turned around and it was Tyler on a bike. He sat his bike against the tree and waved at me. He looked dark from a distance but as he got closer, he appeared like himself. He came wearing black jeans, a skeleton hoodie and black shoes. He appeared to blend in with the night. "Hey Josh, I got your text to meet you here. What's up? Why are we out here so late?" he asked me.

I fiddled with my fingers nervously. "Well I just thought maybe we could talk together for a bit." Tyler smiled questioningly. "But we could've just texted each other you know?" "Yeah I know, but I thought it would be nice to be together, just us two and discuss things..." My voice trailed off. 

Tyler bit his lip. "Discuss things? What is it you want to discuss?" I looked into his eyes. "I want to discuss you." "You...you wanna discuss about me? What about me?" I took a deep breath. 

"I wanna discuss my feelings for you." 

Yeah I know I said that I would come out to him but I might as well tell him I also liked him in that moment. 

"Well, what are your feelings for me exactly Josh?" he asked me timidly. I took another deep breath. 

"It's just..I never really noticed this until yesterday but I think...I think I like you? Like more than a friend. Is that crazy? Geez, I just feel like I want you to be mine. Ever since I met you, I've taken good care for you all these years. I've gotten to know you so well and it drives me crazy how much I never noticed you before. You make me so happy when I'm with you and I can't imagine life without you. I like you so much Ty. I think I'm just going crazy." 

Tyler stared at me. "So I'm not going crazy either huh?" I looked up at him. "What? Either? What are you talking about?" 

He sighed. "Josh I like you more than a friend as well. I thought I was going crazy for falling for someone who I thought didn't like me back. That kiss we had awhile ago, I waited so long for that. I was losing my mind over a crush. A crush on you. You're one of the sweetest guys I've ever met and the only one who was willing to be my friend. I don't care what's in that hair of yours. Blue, red or whatever other color. Those other kids can't see how pure you are. I used to say I wanted to die before I got old but because of you I might think twice. I don't wanna ever lose you and if we got together then our promise of never letting go of each other will strengthen even more. I like you so much Josh. I only want you. Fuck all of these other kids. I don't need them. As long as I have you and your smile, I will be okay." 

I teared up. Tyler liked me back. This went so much better than expected. I smiled and he smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We were both chuckling and laughing under the moonlight. The fireflies glowed gently and it was so perfect. There was no one else around except us. Two boys who fell for the other. We stared at each other. Our eyes synced and glimmered in the moonlight. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back. Tyler and I were kissing. Our second kiss ever. It was amazing.

We let go gently and both chuckled. Even in the slight darkness, we could tell we were both blushing. Oh god, I was in love with Tyler. I really wanted to be with him and grow up together. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, cuddle with him, hold his hand and be the best boyfriend ever. 

Except I hadn't asked him out yet. I looked at him and with confidence said, "Hey Ty, since we both like each other and stuff...would you be willing to be my boyfriend? I mean, it sounds crazy but I'm so crazy for you. I'd do anything to be yours. Will you be mine?" 

Tyler smiled so big. "YES! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER TO HEAR THAT! I WILL BE YOURS JOSH." He kissed and hugged me so tightly. I hugged back tighter. This was great. My first ever relationship and it was with Tyler. This was absolutely heaven. I've never been happier in my life. 

He sat on the swings together afterwards and talked. Eventually it was time for us to head home. It was Tyler at first who started to head for his bike. I watched as my boyfriend got to his bike and hopped on it. He turned back to me. "Thanks for an amazing night Josh. Being with you makes me so happy and now that it's official, I've never been more happier in my life. Thank you for turning my life upside down for the better." 

I blushed. "No, thank you Tyler."

He was about to pedal away when he turned back to me one more time. He looked at me and said, "By the way, it's not nice to continuously lie to someone and hide stuff from them. If only you'd show Tyler what's under those sleeves of yours. Seriously, it's pathetic." 

My face turned from happy to utter confused. "Wait- what the fu- Tyler?" 

He turned back and started to pedal off ringing his bicycle bell one time after another. 

Ding ding. Ding ding. Ding ding. Ding ding.

I gasped for air and woke up with a jolt and sweating. My alarm clock was beeping and I shut it off. None of that even happened. It was just a dream. I checked the clock and it was 6:00 a.m. It was time for school. But everything that happened in the dream seemed so real. The only strange part was Tyler mentioning the thing under my sleeves. 

I NEVER showed Tyler what I'm hiding. So how does the Tyler in my dream know about that? "It was just a dream Josh. Don't let it get to you." I sighed. I never came out to Tyler and I never mentioned my feelings for him. I still had to do that in real life. I was nervous again. But one thing was for sure: 

At least I was happier but only in my dreams.


	16. Truth

I looked in the mirror. 

"Today's the day." 

I was never more nervous in my life. I shouldn't have been nervous though. Tyler was my best friend and he would still love and support me with whatever happens. I planned to invite Tyler over to my place after school today and tell him how I felt. 

I was remembering my dream from last night. In it, I straight up told Tyler how I felt. How it drove me crazy how much I liked him and how much I wanted him. I was so brave in my dream but I don't think I can be as brave in real life. 

This sucked. It just sucks having a crush on someone and not knowing if they like you back or not. It's worse when they act all cute and flirty to you and you don't know if they're serious or just joking around

I sighed. It was time for school. I put on my backpack and headed out the door. I walked to Tyler's house first and found him waiting outside on his porch. Then we both walked together to the bus stop. Unlike our other schools where we walked, we actually had to take the bus to high school. The bus itself wasn't so bad, it wasn't crowded or full, but it kind of sucked having to sit in the back alone with no one else but just us two.

Today Tyler was talking to me about the end of the school year. The school year ended in about two weeks and after that we would become sophomores. I kept wondering if we'd be together by sophomore year or even before that. That is, if he liked me back and decided to date me. Things were already stressful enough with exam finals and other end of the year shenanigans and expressing my feelings for Tyler to Tyler was just adding to my anxiety.

I fiddled with my fingers on the bus. Tyler looked at me. "What's wrong Josh? Are you okay?" I looked into his eyes. "Yeah Tyjo, I'm fine. Just exam stuff I'm worrying about." "Tyjo? Is that my new nickname?" he giggled. "Yup. It fits you. You're a little bean." "I'm a bean? Oh stop it Josh. You're truly something." "Something?" "Yeah, you're one of a kind honestly. Honestly the best. I adore you so much." "Gee Tyjo, you're making me blush." "I always make you blush Joshy." "JOSHY? Is that my new nickname?" "It is now." Tyler giggled. We continued to giggle and joke about each other all the way to school.

\-----------------------------------------------------

School went by pretty quickly today. I was still shaking and nervous. Tyler was gonna be over anytime soon. No one was home at the moment. Mom was in the city along with Jordan today as they usually do every month so here I was alone and shaking. 

I grabbed some juice pouches from the fridge for Tyler and I and set them on the nearby counter. Just then I heard a knock on my front door. I ran and just before I opened it, I took a deep breathe, and proceeded to unlock it. I smiled at Tyler who was at the door and motioned for him to come in. 

We immediately went upstairs to my room and I gave Tyler a juice pouch so he could drink. It was awkward silence between us for the first few seconds. He broke the silence. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" I scratched my head. "Uh well, I wanted to talk...about...us?" 

Tyler looked at me kind of worried. He looked down and then up again. "What exactly about us? Is it bad?" I shook my head. "No! No no no no. No it's not like that Ty. It's not bad..." Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Oh...okay then. So, what is it exactly?" 

I took a deep breathe. "Tyler, I'm bisexual and I think I have feelings for you."

Oh man I practically peed myself. 

Tyler stayed quiet for 30 seconds. 

"It's fine if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I'm used to being lonely anyway. I just thought I'd get this over with. It's been driving me crazy." I started heading for the bedroom door when Tyler spoke up.

"But if I'm not your friend anymore, who will I go to when I'm lonely and who will I have feelings for then?" he said. 

I stopped and turned around. "What was that you said?" He got up. "Who will I have feelings for then if you stopped being my fren?" 

Fren. It was our word for friend. He almost never said it but when he did, he was serious. This was serious. He was being serious with me.

"You...you have feelings? For me?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled. "Yes Josh, I do. Ever since I saw that blue haired boy walk in my classroom when I was eight, I knew my heart was being weird. But it was because I saw someone pure behind those mocha eyes of yours. You're different than most other guys I've seen. A good different. You're such a kind boy. I think that's why I like you. I'm glad to know you like me back as well."

I was so surprised right now. I gently pinched my arm but in a way that Tyler couldn't see and surely enough, this wasn't a dream.

"Tyler...I feel the exact same way for you. I just didn't realize how much I liked you until the other day. I came to terms with myself and honestly, you make me so happy. I really like you. I'd do anything for you. I would die for you."

"I guess we both would go to the end of the world for each other. Now that I think is....truly something." he said giving me a warm smile.

Everything was going amazing. My best friend liked me back? FUCK YEAH! 

I grabbed his hand and held it in mine. "So...would you be willing...to...go out with me? Like be my boyfriend? I know it sounds crazy but nothing would make me happier than to be with you and only you." 

He blushed and sighed. "Josh I would absolutely love to be your boyfriend."

My eyes widened and my smile got bigger.

"But I think we should wait on being together for a little longer."

And.......there goes my heart.

"Wait what do you mean?" I asked him. He sighed again. "Josh the truth is that I like you, honestly, I do. But I have some things going on right now and I'm just overwhelmed. But-" He squeezed my hand tighter. "I promise you once all this passes, we're going to be the greatest boyfriends to each other the world has ever seen. So, I'm going to hold that question for awhile but in the meantime, we can still be best friends and I guess flirt with another now that we're open to each other. I hope it's not awkward."

I breathed deeply. "No, in fact, I'm just so happy that you like me back and that we're still friends. I've waited a thousand years for this moment and I'll wait another thousand just to be with you. You're amazing. You'll soon be my little bean to love and cherish." I told him with a big smile.

Tyler blushed. "And you'll soon be the boyfriend of a boy who fell for the right person." 

We chuckled and sat on the bed together. He rested his head on my chest and I held his hand. 

I loved him for a thousand years and I'll love him for a thousand more if I must.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little bonus ending:

Summer finally came and school was out. My birthday party was held and I turned 16. Tyler and I had fun at my place and we would secretly hold hands and steal kisses on each other's cheeks. Yeah we weren't dating yet but it was still worth the wait for it to be official. 

Around the end of June, Tyler came running to my house with a newspaper in his hand. He looked really happy. "Josh look! They legalized same-sex marriage yesterday on the 26th! Isn't that great?!" I smiled. "It sure is Tyler, that's absolutely amazing."

He giggled. "Do you think we could get married in the future legally now?" 

I looked at him. "Perhaps one day Ty." 

I kissed him on the cheek. "Perhaps one day."


	17. Mistake

So the years went by slowly as Tyler and I grew up more and more each day. Sophomore year went by quickly. We met some really cool people and became friends with most of them. We met some pretty sick girls by the names of Ashley and Melanie who were so into music as Tyler and I were. We would all hang after school and venture around town looking for fun. No, we didn't do anything illegal. Our moms taught us better than to do bad things out on the streets. We all just had a chill time together.

I met a dude named Ryan and he got me back into skateboarding. We'd hang out on the weekends mostly and skateboard at the park. Tyler would come along but he'd watch from a distance. I personally feel he was afraid to get on a board but it was okay. He was still mine in the future. 

It was junior year now and I was now 17 with Tyler being 16. High school was going by fast and soon we would be seniors and then graduating. We were making new friends and we weren't as shy and anti-social as we were five years ago. We truly were growing up in a good way. I couldn't have been happier.

Overall, things were slowly improving for both of us. It seemed as if all of our bad things were disappearing and being replaced with good things. Our lives were getting better. Tyler was smiling more and I wasn't as sad as I used to be. 

Yes, things were getting better. The only thing that was still in my mind was why Tyler was still waiting on being my boyfriend. I mean it's been like two years. I've been on hold for two years now. 

What was holding Tyler back? 

 

Tyler's POV

May 2015

Josh invited me over to his house today to "discuss" things with me. I didn't know what he wanted to discuss with me. I was nervous. 

"You should be nervous. He probably wants to talk about how your friendship with him is failing. You aren't doing your full potential. Shame."

Blurry was still in my head. Ever since the dream incident where he tricked me into thinking he was Josh, there hasn't been a similar dream like that. He's been speaking in my mind every once in awhile and it was never good. 

But I was trying to be strong and ignore it. But just because I was ignoring Blurry, didn't mean that he isn't planning another evil trick up his sleeves. He was getting stronger, I knew he was, but who knows when he would strike again. 

I arrived to Josh's house and he greeted me at the door. He handed me a juice pouch and we went upstairs to his room. So many good times were spent in this room. Josh kept it messy at times but it was Josh and I thought it was cute.

"Cute? Yeah you're right. I can't believe a room looks better than you. Pathetic!"

I sat on his bed and he was looking shaky. I asked what's wrong and he said he wanted to discuss things. 

He wants to discuss his feelings for me.

"He hates you. He got tired of you. Your friendship with him is over!"

He came straight-forward with me. He said he was bisexual and had genuine feelings for me. Joshua Dun, my long time crush, had feelings for Tyler Joseph.

I'm freaking out internally as Blurry stayed quiet.

He said he was going crazy that he liked me. He never noticed me until lately. In fact, he should've known he liked me. He said he's been fond of me since we met. But now he's saying how I might not want to be his friend because he's bisexual and his feelings for me.

I didn't care about any of that. I wanted Josh just as much as he wanted me.

He started to leave but then I told him how I wouldn't have a place to go when I was lonely and how I wouldn't have someone to have feelings for. 

The look on his face was...surprised. He turned around and asked me to repeat what I said and I repeated it. I confessed my feelings for him. 

We were both so happy. We talked about how much we liked each other and it was so special. My heart was racing. I wanted him to be mine as well.

Then he popped the question. He asked if I wanted to be his boyfriend.

I was going to say yes. Nothing on earth would have made me happier.

But then I felt something next to my head. I could faintly see blurry standing there with a finger gun to my head. Josh couldn't see him but I did.

"Listen kid, you will not be allowed to be his boyfriend. I mean he is still lying to you. I've told you many times before that he is keeping something very big from you. You dare become his and I will assure you that things will get much worse. Not only will I have something planned for you but for Josh as well. I promise you that things will never be the same again. Deny his proposal and continue being the lonely pathetic kid that no one wanted to be friends with. Is that clear?"

I lied to Josh. I told him I would love too but I was just overwhelmed with a lot of things at the moment. I told him maybe in the future would we be a couple but for now he's on hold.

"Bad mistake kid. You should've said no. You're gonna get what's coming to ya."

I ignored Blurry. Josh and I were still friends and that's all that mattered. We were now open to each other and it wouldn't be too awkward. I didn't know what Blurry had planned for me or Josh now but whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

However, I can say that our lives were going to get much better.

Josh's POV

I didn't know what was holding Tyler back but whatever it was, I wasn't too worried. I guess it was just school stuff being overwhelming. I get it. 

I just hope we'd be a couple before graduation next year. That's my main goal. I was happy and so was he but it wouldn't be official until we said it was.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler and I were at the park today. We invited Ryan to come and sit with us for like a little lunch and it was just us three. Melanie and Ashley couldn't come sadly but if we were all there, it would've been much more fun.

As we sat there eating, Ryan kept staring at Tyler and then at me. 

In the past, I did tell him about my little thing with Tyler. He was very supportive of me actually. Ryan told me that Tyler and I would make a great couple IF ONLY Tyler agreed to finally date me. Tyler didn't know I told Ryan about us so he pretended like he didn't know. 

The park was quiet today with a few people on their bikes or walking their dogs. It was peaceful out. A beautiful day to sit and relax under the shade of a tree.

Ryan got up. "Hey I'll be right back. I'm going to use the restroom." "Alright then." I told him. It was now me and Tyler. 

I really liked him. I wanted him to be mine. He just kept leaving me on hold. It sucked. But Tyler was still my little bean to cherish so I couldn't complain.

Things were going well at the park. Until it got kind of cloudy. It looked like it was going to rain. It also got kind of windy. I think it might've surprised Tyler because he gasped for air out of nowhere for no reason. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "Y..yeah, I'm fine. I think I just-" 

He got interrupted by a voice. "Well well well. Looks like we finally meet once again after all these years." 

The voice came from behind us. It sounded familiar. It sounded like the voice of the boy we met many years ago and almost fought me. 

"Brendon." I said angrily and turned around to see him standing there. All black with sunglasses on despite it being cloudy.

With a big smug smile on his face, he looked down at us and said, "Did you miss me?"


	18. Forgive

Brendon was standing about five feet away from me and Tyler. 

We stared at him and he stared back at us with an evil smile. He started to clap his hands slowly and sighed. "Well it seems like we finally meet again after all these years. It also seems like you still have a ketchup bottle as your hair. I'm surprised you haven't changed it yet, hm." 

I clenched my fists. "What do you want Urie?" He smiled. "Why Josh and Tyler, I only want to talk. I mean remember back in middle school when I said I'll get you guys back? Well, guess what? I think it's time to get you back. I still remember the punch Tyler gave me and how I bled on the floor until Jenna came to your rescue. But Jenna isn't here this time so there's no one to help you." 

Tyler spoke up. "Look Brendon, if you think you're going to hurt Josh, then you're gonna have to go through me first. I'm not letting anyone hurt my b-" he paused for a second. "My best friend." 

Brendon chuckled. "Well if that's how you want things to go then I'll be glad to go through you Tyler." Brendon didn't even bother to take off his sunglasses as he positioned himself to give Tyler a hit.

I'll admit Tyler looked nervous. I knew when he was nervous and he looked like it. I wasn't sure what Tyler was gonna do but I sure as hell knew I was going to intervene so he wouldn't get the hit. 

Without warning, Brendon came forward quickly. However he didn't go directly to Tyler. He came towards me. 

The force was so strong that it pushed me to the ground. Brendon was on top of me and I thought he'd be punching me or something. But he was asphyxiating me. With both of his hands, he grabbed my throat and I struggled. He seemed so much heavier than normal. Brendon was a fit guy but I didn't understand why I couldn't break free.

Tyler tried to intervene and grabbed Brendon from behind; however, Brendon quickly pushed Tyler to the ground with one hand. Tyler laid on the ground, hurt. He was still grabbing my throat. The look on his face was desperate. It almost seemed like he wanted to actually kill me for real. I couldn't breathe. I felt myself passing out. 

Then Brendon uttered some words. "You won't ever get in my way again Joshua Dun." 

I looked into his sunglasses and saw my reflection. The world around me was revolving slowly. It was getting darker and fuzzier. My heart was beating slower and slower. 

Just as it seemed like Brendon was close to killing me, someone grabbed him from behind and successful pulled him back. I gasped for air like crazy and coughed. I rushed to Tyler to check on him and thankfully he was okay, just a little hurt and in pain. 

I looked up to see Ryan pinning Brendon to the ground. Brendon was struggling and I heard Ryan say, "What? Brendon? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Brendon looked back up at Ryan and he slowly stopped struggling. "GET OFF OF ME, YOU'RE RUINING THE PLAN. GET OFF OF M- what? R- Ryan?" 

There was an awkward moment of silence. "Where...where did you come from? What? Ryan...I'm so..." Brendon said. "Brendon, what the fuck were you thinking trying to kill Josh!? HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ryan asked him. 

Brendon looked at us. "You..you know them too?" "YEAH! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS! What the hell dude!? What's going on with you?? This is NOT like you at all." 

Brendon got up. "I...I'm sorry...I just. I don't know what came over me!" I scoffed. "OH really? You said you were out to get me and Tyler for that middle school shit. YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! YOU WERE GONNA KILL ME TO GET BACK AT ME!" 

"No! I've been over that, I swear! Look I don't hold grudges, I've changed as a person! Please, I really don't know what came over me. I would NEVER go as far as killing someone for revenge. Josh you have to believe me! I know we had a bad past before but I really changed. I've been getting more into music and singing and I've left my bullying days behind. What happened today has me so confused. You can even ask Ryan! I'm not the middle school me anymore." Brendon told us.

"Wait, Ryan. You know Brendon?" I asked him. Ryan looked down and back at Brendon. "Y..yes. I've known Brendon for awhile now. He has indeed changed as a person. But what happened right now was very not like him at all. I should know since I'm..." he paused. "Since I'm his boyfriend."

Brendon blushed. Tyler and I simply stared at them. "What the fuck" I said. 

"Look it's a long story, I can tell it some other time. But now we have to just evaluate this situation." Ryan said. "Beebo, why did you do all this? What's wrong with you? These are my friends. Why did you hurt them?" 

Beebo. That was a funny nickname. 

Brendon looked at us and took off his sunglasses. "Like I said, I don't know! I feel like fucking shit now. This type of stuff is something I would never condone now. Josh. Tyler. I'm so sorry for everything. I've honestly stopping holding a grudge against you two after I entered high school and realized how it felt to be bullied too. I remember being a freshman and have seniors make fun of me. I remembered you guys, how people would make fun of you two, and how I'd made fun of you guys too. It was wrong and I know that now. Please forgive me for all of this. I don't know what came over me. I'm happy with Ryan and how he's changed me into a better person. I hope we can be friends. I know I fucked up in the past but I really wanna redeem myself to all of you. I'm sorry." 

Tyler looked at me. I could tell Tyler felt sorry for Brendon. I guess I kind of did too. He seemed to be honest with us and I trusted Ryan. "Fine. I guess we can be friends. But what happened today was absolutely not okay." Tyler nodded in agreement. 

Brendon smiled gently. "I know. I'm sorry. I hope we can formally be friends now. The day we met, it was rough. But let's move on from all that and start anew." He lend out his hand. Tyler and I both shook his hand as sort of a deal with him I guess. 

Ryan smiled and kissed Brendon. "There's the Beebo I know." Brendon blushed a little and kissed him back.

I could sense Tyler feeling awkward and I felt kind of awkward too.

"Okay okay okay." I said. "Let's all just head home before it starts to rain." Ryan and Brendon nodded. "Yeah let's just get home safely. And hey, maybe we can all hang out together some day after school? Get to know each other more properly." Brendon suggested. Tyler and I agreed. 

We said our goodbyes and Ryan and Brendon went off in one direction as Tyler and I went off in the other. 

We got to Tyler's place as soon as it started to rain. We made it on time.

So many things happened today. I found out Ryan was friends with Brendon. I found out they're actually dating each other. I found out Brendon's nickname is Beebo. I also almost experienced death earlier.

I sat on Tyler's couch as he went to the bathroom to clean up his scratches. I looked at the clock which read 6:38 p.m. I kept wondering what happened to Brendon earlier. He almost tried to kill me. Deliberately. What plan was he talking about? It just didn't make sense. It was so bizarre. I shrugged it off. I was still not okay with almost dying though. 

The thought of Ryan and Brendon dating made me a little jealous. My friend Ryan was in a relationship that I didn't even know about. Tyler and I could literally be like them. We could be dating and kissing and hugging and cuddling but Tyler seemed to forget that I'm on hold still. I was giving up but I knew I couldn't. I said I waited a thousand years for him to like me and I'll wait a thousand more to date him. 

It was only a matter of time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school year had ended and it was time for the seniors to graduate. Brendon was a senior and all of my friends attended graduation to see him finally graduate. We saw all the seniors graduate before our eyes. Their caps all flew into the air and it was an amazing sight. To think that, that would be us in a year is crazy. We were going to be seniors and go on to lead new lives. 

After the ceremony, we all met outside and drove to a nearby diner. We went inside and all sat down. Melanie and Ashley sat on side of a diner table as Ryan and Brendon sat on the other side. Tyler and I sat together at a table across from them. But we all laughed and had a great time. It was nice to see all of us having fun and being relaxed for once. 

It was nicer to see Tyler smile and laugh more. My little bean and I were going to be seniors. So much awaited us next year. He looked up at me and kissed my cheek when no one was looking. I blushed. Then he began to speak. "Josh we're going to be seniors next year." I nodded. "We sure are Tyler." He took a deep breath. "Josh, next year, I'll have a surprise for you that I think you'll like every much. I think by then, I'll be ready." 

I looked at him a little confused. "Surprise? What kind of surprise?" Tyler giggled. "It's a surprise dummy. You'll see. It will make you so happy. Just wait on it. It'll be worth it." He then went back to his milkshake. I stared at him feeling optimistic. 

Perhaps next year will be our year. I already felt happy with him but the fact that I'll be more happy with his surprise made me anxious. But if Tyler said that it'll be worth the wait, I trusted him. I would have to wait on it. 

I kissed him on the cheek. Senior year was upon us. 

Little did I know that senior year would be both an amazing year but also the year things started to reveal themselves in front of my own eyes.


	19. Fate

It was the last summer break ever. I'll be a senior once I get back to school and after the school year's up, it'll be graduation and off to lead new lives.

It was a week into summer break when I was walking home from doing my morning exercise at the park. As I turned onto my street, I could see my house just down the block. I could see my mom was at the porch talking to some guys. They were dressed in suits and seemed to be leaving. They got in their black car and drove off down the road. I've never seen these guys before at my house or around here. 

I finally reached my house and took out my house key. I unlocked the door and saw my mom was fiddling with some papers. "Oh hey honey, sorry just give me a second as I jumble through all these papers." She managed to put them all in a folder and stuck it in the bookshelf next to her. She came up to me and kissed my forehead. "So how was your morning workout?" I wiped the sweat off my face. "It was alright. It's kind of hot out already so you know. Typical summer." "Ah yes I know dear." 

I wanted to ask her about the guys I saw talking to her. "Hey mom, who were those two guys in the suits that were talking to you before I got here?" My mom turned around and said, "What two guys?" "The two guys that were just here... They left in a black car. I've just never seen them before. Who are they?" 

She stared at me. "Oh um, those were two of my co-workers. They came here to tell me that I wouldn't be going in tomorrow to work. I get a day off! At least I'll be here with you and Jordan so that'll be fun right?" I smiled. "Yeah it'll be nice to spend the whole day with my family. You, Jordan and can Tyler come to? It'll be more fun with him." 

My mom laughed. "Why yes of course! He can come over. The more, the merrier." I was so happy. Tomorrow we'd all spend the day together as a family. Well, Tyler as my best friend. Boyfriend, no. We're not quite there yet.

I was about to leave to my room when my mom told me to sit down at the table so she could talk to me. She didn't normally do this but when she did, it was serious. I sat down at the table and she sat in front of me. 

"Josh, sweety, can I ask you a question about Tyler?" she asked me. I was slightly confused. What did she wanna know about Tyler? "Yeah, what's up?" I told her. She looked up and then at me. "You and Tyler are always hanging out with each other. But lately I've noticed that you two have been very very close. Josh, are you and Tyler, dating?"

I felt a drop of sweat go down my cheek. "No...we're not dating." I assured her. "Are you sure Josh? Because if you are, I don't mind. I want to see you happy and I notice Tyler makes you happy. If you two are dating or at least in love with one another, I think that's wonderful."

I smiled softly. "Well, yes, I do like him and he likes me back too but we're not dating yet... He said he'll date me once he gets himself settled and fixed up. But I'm glad you accept mom. Thank you." I hugged her.

"Aw Josh, you know I'll always accept you no matter what. I don't care what you are. You could be a being from another planet and I'll still love you. I'll always be here for hugs and advice. I don't abandon you dear." She said and hugged me back.

\------------------------

The next day, everyone was awake by nine in the morning. Tyler would be coming over soon to spend the day.

Jordan was up in his room playing video games and I walked in. "Hey, what's up?" he asked me.

"Mom told you about me and Tyler right?" I asked him. He nodded. "Oh yeah she did. I think you're fine bro. I like seeing you happy with Tyler. But if you are gonna date, a word of advice, always use protection." he chuckled and winked at me.

"Oh no gross, I would never think about doing it with Tyler." I joked. He laughed, "That's what I said too with my girlfriend but I guess I was wrong. We ending up having sex but only after we both felt comfortable. Never force yourself on someone if they don't feel ready bro. If Tyler isn't ready yet then just wait. You'll hit it eventually." he winked.

I laughed. "Ah shh no stop it." He smiled. "As long as Tyler makes you happy, I'm happy for you and support you. But keep him happy too. Make that happy feeling mutual you know?" he said.

"Right right. Thanks for the advice Jordan." I told him. "Anytime. Now if I were you, I'd get ready before he comes over." he said. "Ah yes, almost forgot about that." I rushed to my room and changed.

\----------------------

Tyler came soon after I changed and we all went downstairs and had a good time together. My mom bought everyone Taco Bell but I felt like she bought it because of Tyler. Tyler loved Taco Bell but I loved Tyler even more.

My mom and brother both told Tyler how they knew about us liking each other and how they supported him and me as well. He smiled.

"No other family has supported me so well than you guys. My family supports me as well but you guys show it more. I promise that I'll make Josh a happy boy when we date eventually. He already makes me happy." he looked at me and I blushed. My mom awwed and my brother smiled.

"Well it's nice to know my sweet Joshua is happy for once and with someone as wonderful as you Tyler. I can't imagine what would've became of my Joshua if he hadn't met you." she said.

"I ask the same thing Momma Dun. If I hadn't met Josh, I don't know what would've become of me. I'm glad I met him. It was almost as if it was fate." Tyler said.

"Destiny probably." Jordan said. We all chuckled. It was so nice to see all of us bond and support each other. I'm glad we were supported by everyone we told. It just sucked how me and Tyler were still not together. But that might change going into senior year.

\-----------------------

Before Tyler left, he motioned me to come outside. I followed him outside and he told me to sit on the little bench on the porch.

He then pulled something from under the bench. It was his ukulele case. Apparently he put it here since he got to my house but just now showed me.

It was the same ukulele I gave him for his 13th birthday. Ah, the memories of that day still made me smile.

He looked at me. "Josh, I've been secretly learning how to play a song this whole time just for you. I think now would be a good time to play it for you."

I looked at him. "A song for me? What song did you learn to play?" He didn't answer but he began to strum on his ukulele.

Wise men say,  
Only fools rush in.  
But I can't help falling in love   
With you.

Shall I stay,  
Would it be a sin?   
If I can't help falling in love   
With you.

Like a river flows   
Surely to the sea,  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be.

Take my hand,   
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love   
With you.

He finished the song. "For I can't help falling in love...with... you." He kept looking down but then smiled as soon as I started to clap.

"Tyler...that song...you learned to play it for me?" I asked him. He nodded. "I learned it because it states how I feel about you. I really like you Josh. I think by now, I'm almost ready."

I smiled super big and hugged him. Tyler was the most sweetest person I knew. I'm so glad I fell for him.

"But now," he started, "this is the first part of your surprise. Part two will come once we enter senior year and I promise that we'll finally be happy. Trust me, it's almost time." Tyler kissed my cheek.

I looked at him. We really were going to date. Tyler did this to let me know that it's FOR SURE going to happen very very soon.

I laid my head on his shoulder and he'd laid his head on my head. We sat there on the bench in the cool moonlit night. I grabbed his hand and held it.

"I can't wait for the surprise Tyler. But honestly the biggest and best surprise in my life was meeting you. God damn it, I love you so much." I blushed.

Tyler blushed too. "Same here Jish. Same here."

Today went more perfect than any other day. My hopes for him are way up and I knew now that we were on our way to becoming each other's boyfriends.

My heart was ready.


	20. Surprise

My love for Tyler grew more and more each day during the summer.

The days we spent together practicing on our instruments, to the days I would take him into town and buy him ice cream. The days where Ryan and Brendon invited us to the movies to the day where Melanie and Ashley took us to the carnival. 

The rainy days we spent by the window watching raindrops hit the pavement outside, to the days we spent looking at old family photos and to days we'd cuddle while watching late-night movies. 

The days where I skateboarded and tried showing Tyler how to skateboard, to taking care of him when he fell down, to the day where the lights in the house strangely went out and I ended up fixing them and to the day where Tyler sang more songs for me on his ukulele. 

And yes there were days where Tyler cried. But I did my best to make him feel better. We were getting closer and closer to actually dating. I was sure Tyler's surprise was us dating but I wasn't sure how he'd ask me out or whatever. But he said to trust him and I trusted him with my entire heart.

Summer break came to an end as fast as it began. Senior year had begun and it was full of fun new things.

For the first time ever, as if a miracle, Tyler and I had all classes together. It was great. We'd walk together to each class, take notes together and help each other too. Tyler struggled a little bit with math but you could say I was his tutor. In no time, he improved with his math all thanks to me.

October was a fun month. There was a pep rally for the whole school and everyone went down to the football field. It was sort of a spirit day thing and everyone came to school all spirited up. I helped Tyler put on black face-paint on his cheeks (you know, that black paint thing football players put on during a game) and I painted half of my face red and wore red and black. We both were in school spirit. We cheered as the pep rally went on and the music roared through the field. It was a really wonderful time.

Things started getting chilly in November. There was a senior skip day apparently and Tyler and I skipped school that day. We went into the forest that day to my favorite spot under the tree. I remember Tyler climbing the tree and me climbing after him. He talked about someday building a tree-house on this tree and I told perhaps one day in the future. Skip day was fun and it was better with my little bean.

Tyler's birthday came finally. I was already 19 but Tyler just turned 18. We were both adults now. Who would've known that in ten years we'd still be best friends even through all the shit we went through.

I was planning on giving Tyler something really big for his birthday but he told me to wait. He said that I would give him his birthday present but not yet. It seemed like he had a plan and I knew where it was going. I did get him a new car radio since someone had stolen the original one a few months back. He enjoyed it very much. At least he wouldn't have to sit in silence.

Yes it seemed as if things were finally going great. 

Two weeks before winter break, there was an announcement that the school was holding a winter formal event. The winter formal was basically like prom or homecoming but it was a dance held before winter. 

Tyler seemed very excited about this event. Too excited.

\------------------------------------------------------------

[To: Josh]

Hey Josh?

[To: Tyler]

Yeah?

[To: Josh]

Meet me tomorrow in the school's parking lot. I have something for you ^-^

[To: Tyler]

Omg.. what is it? cx

[To: Josh]

You'll see ;) <3

[To: Tyler]

Woah what's with the heart tyjo :o

[To: Josh]

I'll see you tomorrow morning in the school's parking lot ;) goodnight jishwa 

[To: Tyler]

Goodnight, my precious little bean :)

\------------------------------------------------------

It was still dark out when I arrived in the school's parking lot. The lights overhead illuminated enough to see. I saw other students entering the school and I was looking around for Tyler. I didn't know why he wanted to meet me here but I came because it was Tyler and I wanted to see him.

At first I kind of just stood there waiting for a text or something. The light above me flickered suddenly which made it kind of creepy just standing there. I looked shady, as if I was going to be doing a sneaky drug deal.

"JOSHUA!" A voice that wasn't Tyler's said behind me. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I turned around. 

It was Brendon. "Oh shit dude, what's up? What are you doing here?!" I asked him. He smiled. "Well it's kind of part of the surprise dude. You won't believe what's about to happen." 

I got kind of uneasy. It was weird that Brendon was here like he already graduated high school last year. What was he doing here so early? 

"Well, are you gonna show me or what?" I asked him. He nodded. "Follow me." He led me to another section of the parking lot. This wasn't feeling right. I kept walking and stopped to ask him a question but as I turned around there was no one there. Just cars in parking spaces. At this point, I was scared. 

I felt myself breathing steadily but heavily. Just then, I heard footsteps coming from behind one of the cars. I just stood there both terrified and curious. Four figures popped up from behind the car.

"SURPRISE JOSH!" It was all my close friends. Brendon, Ryan, Melanie and Ashley. "You guys, what the hell! I was so scared for a moment! What's all this? Why are you all here? Where's Tyler?" 

Melanie giggled. "Well, I think it's time for you to see for yourself." She went back behind the car along with everyone else and out they came out with different stuff in their hands.

Melanie came out with a bouquet of pink roses, Brendon came out with a little crown and Ryan and Ashley came out with red balloons. 

"Woah woah, what's with all this? Wait, you didn't tell me where Tyler was." I told him.

Ryan pointed behind me. "Look Josh, behind you." 

I slowly turned around and there he was. Tyler was standing five feet away with a big poster in his hands. 

"DEAR JOSHUA, YOU'RE MY BEST FREN,

AND US MEETING WAS FATE,

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH,

SO TAKE ME TO THE DANCE AND BE MY DATE?" the sign read in big red letters. 

Tyler smiled so big and teared up when he saw me cup my hands to my mouth and tear up as well.

I looked around me and everyone got around Tyler with all the surprise goodies. 

"Josh, I really want to go to that winter formal dance, but I'd only go if you're my date. Will you be my date to the dance?" he asked and handed the sign to Ryan.

I didn't hesitate at all. "YES. YES YES YES!" I ran up to him and hugged him as tears went down my face. "YES TYLER I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR DATE. YES YES YES!" He hugged me back and everyone around us clapped and cheered.

I let go, still crying of joy and Brendon handed Tyler the little crown. Tyler then placed it on my head and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You'll also be my dear prince at the dance. I can be your little prince as well." 

I blushed so hard. This was literally the best day of my life. Now I KNEW Tyler was definitely going to finally become my boyfriend during the dance. I couldn't wait. 

Ashley giggled. "I ship you guys so hard." Everyone else nodded. "We can all agree on that." Brendon said. 

Tyler and I giggled and looked back at each other. The sensation between us was becoming more and more mutual. I was absolutely falling more for him and he was absolutely falling more for me. 

I was the tear in his heart and he was the tear in my heart too.


	21. Love

The Winter Formal Dance was taking place December 13th. 

That was today.

I couldn't believe I was actually going to this dance. The best part: I was going with Tyler. My best friend. Except he wasn't going to be my best friend after tonight, he was going to become my boyfriend. He was going to be mine.

It was around 5 p.m. and the dance started at 7. I was so nervous for it mainly because a lot of people were attending. I had a little bit of social anxiety but since Tyler would be with me the entire time, I didn't have to worry. However, just for the night, I reverted my hair back to it's normal color. I didn't want to risk getting made fun of my hair so just for tonight, I switched it back.

Tyler arrived a little after 6 p.m. and he looked amazing. I just couldn't believe he was going to be mine. I was going to puke of excitement. 

"Tyler  
"Tyler...you look beautiful tonight." I told him. He giggled. "Thanks but you look even more beautiful in this light. I can't wait to go the dance with you in a bit. I've never been more excited in my life." He looked me in the eyes. I could've just kissed him right there but I think I would save that kiss for later tonight. 

My mom and brother walked into the room and spotted us standing there looking at each other. "Aww my little Joshua is all grown up now. Look at you, all dressed up fancy ready to go on a dance with the love of his life." she said. I blushed. "Mom stop, you're embarrassing me in front of Tyler..." Tyler giggled. "It's okay, you're the love of my life too. Or, you will be." 

"Look at you two love birds all ready to get on each other. Mm, I ship it already." Jordan said. 

"Well you two should probably get going. I don't want to make you guys late." My mom waved as she went upstairs. I looked at Tyler. "Well...are you ready?" He nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." 

Tyler started walking out the door and I was behind him until my brother stopped me. "Hey," he said, "Have an amazing night with Tyler and just in case things go better than planned..." He handed me a plastic wrapper of some sort. "Better put that in your wallet or something." he winked at me. 

"Uh...thanks...I guess?" I put it in my wallet. "Well you two have fun tonight." Jordan said as he patted my back. "Oh we will." I assured him and ran after Tyler. 

Tyler was waiting for me at my car. He was looking up at the darkening sky, smiling. "Can you imagine counting all of the stars in the universe? How infinite they are? That is how much I like you." God damn it, I loved Tyler what the heck.

"Yes it is a lot of stars. And each star is a wish. There might be an infinite amount of them but I only have one wish." I said. "And what would that be Josh?" Tyler looked over at me. 

"You." 

Tyler blushed and gave me a smirk. "Well Joshie, why don't we start heading over to the dance then? The sooner we get there, the better." I giggled as we both got in the car. I turned on the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. 

"Wait Josh, before we go there, stop at my house for a second. I want my parents to see us before we go to the dance." Tyler said. "Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes." I drove in direction of Tyler's house. 

In ten minutes, we arrived and I turned off the engine. Tyler got out and told me he was getting his parents. Apparently, both of them were home for once.

As we went inside, I got out of the car and stood by it. I looked back up at the sky and sighed. Could this really be the day that I finally become someone's significant other? Someone's partner. Someone's other half.

Tyler's boyfriend.

Tyler came out with his parents, Kelly and Chris. I already knew his mom very well but his Dad and I never really got to see each other. He was often at work and when I came over, he wasn't there. It was kind of awkward. 

Tyler came up next to me and put his arm around me smiling. I put my arm around him. "Mom...Dad...this is Joshua, as you know, and he's my date to the dance. I'm going with Josh to the dance!" Tyler said happily. His mom smiled. "Aww that's so adorable! Tyler, I didn't know you had a thing for guys and I see you picked wisely. Josh is an excellent young man! I'm so happy that you're happy! Don't you agree Chris?" she said and looked at Chris. 

Chris looked at me with a half smile. "Yeah, nice to see Tyler finally found someone. At least he is...happy." He didn't seem to be approving of us. He seemed to be faking it. "Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Joseph, I promise that I'll take good care of your son Tyler tonight. I mean, I've taken care of him all these years. He's a good kid and you guys are good parents." I told them both. 

His mom smiled. "Josh you are an angel just like Tyler. I trust you both. Now go ahead to the dance, don't be late!" She gave us a hug and walked back to the house with Chris. Tyler and I got back into the car. As we drove off, we waved to his parents goodbye for the night.

Third-person POV 

"Chris, what's wrong? You didn't look supportive of your son back there." Mrs. Joseph told her husband. He shook his head. "No Kelly it's not that. I support Tyler all the way. But that Josh kid...I don't know. He's a good kid but there's something off about him. I might be being a little skeptical but I don't trust him..." 

"If Tyler trusts him, then I think we should too. Until he hurts him, then you can not trust him anymore. Give him a chance. He makes our little Ty happy. That's all that matters." she told him and walked back in the house. Chris stood there watching the car disappear into the distance and then walked into his house and shut the door gently. 

Josh's POV

We pulled up to the school's gymnasium. It was actually really big so it could fit a lot of people. I stepped out of the car and went over to Tyler's side and opened the door for him to get out. He giggled. "Ooh, such a gentleman." I laughed. "Well after you, my good friend." 

I locked the doors and put the keys in my pocket. We were walking together as other people walked to the entrance. There was a lot of people attending this year. I was nervous but I kept my cool for Tyler.

We arrived at the entrance and went inside. The gymnasium was filled with people on the main floor. The bleachers were only put down on one side and some kids were sitting there but for the most part, everyone was out on the court which was the main floor. The gym's lights were dimmed down and colorful lights were strung around. It looked really amazing.

I walked onto the main floor with Tyler. There was music playing and people dancing. "Hey wait for me here, I'm gonna get us some punch." I watched as he went to go get punch. As I looked around, I saw Melanie, Ashley, Ryan and even Brendon here as well. I called out for them and they ran over to me as soon as they noticed. "Josh you made it!" Ryan said. "See, I told you he was gonna come." Brendon snickered. "Aw where's Tyler?" Melanie asked. "Tyler went to go us punch. He'll be back in a second." "Well it's really nice that you two are here together. Do you think that tonight will be the night you guys FINALLY make it official?" Ashley asked me. 

I looked at each of them. "I sure hope so. We've been practically dating for like two years now but it hasn't been official. He keeps hinting that he'll make it official tonight. I'm just both excited and nervous." Ryan chuckled. "Don't be. I was nervous too when it came to Beebo but here we both are. A very happy couple but he's an idiot sometimes." "Yeah but I'm your idiot, stupid." Brendon teased him. "Oh shut up moron." Ryan teased back. 

Tyler hadn't come back yet and I was starting to get a little nervous. Maybe the punch line was too long or something...

Tyler's POV

I was walking over to the table where they had all the drinks and stuff. 

I was here at the dance with Josh. Tonight was the night. I was going to make it official between him and me. Boyfriends.

I came up to the stand and grabbed two cups. I pour punch in his first and then some in mine. 

You shouldn't be doing this Tyler. I warned you before. I don't want you with Josh. You get with him and I promise I'll hurt you and Josh as well. I've been getting stronger and much more sneakier with my plan. You really think I won't do anything? 

"Shut up Blurry. I don't care what you think. I'm going to get with Josh and you aren't going to do shit." 

So you wanna have it your way? Sounds fine with me.

I gasped suddenly. What was Blurry going to do? I felt uneasy. I tried to listen for Blurry but he had gone quiet. Maybe he was done for the night. It was weird not hearing Blurry. Whenever Blurry wasn't around, I actually listened more to my real surroundings because with Blurry, it seemed like it was only HIM speaking and not anyone else. It was hard to explain but at least he was gone for now.

As I got the punch, I was about to leave the stand when a familiar face stopped me. It was the face of a former friend who turned into my tormentor. Someone who bullied me whenever he got the chance but I never said anything about it to anyone- not even Josh. 

It was the face of Pete Wentz. 

"Well look who we have here all fancied up. Tyler Robert Joseph." he said. 

"Pete." I said in a calm voice, "What do you want and how the hell did you find out my middle name?" He laughed like a sly fox. "It was given to me by someone but that's not important. I wanna talk to you." I stepped back slowly one step. "What do you mean? Just let me go to my friends." 

"Oh you came with friends huh? Let me guess, the usual group? Melanie, Ashley, Ryan and Brendon?" he asked. "Yes all of them. And Joshua as well." He raised his eyebrow. "Josh? HA! THAT loser? Who the hell even asked him to this dance? They must be so stupid to ask him here." 

"I did." I told him. 

"You? Y- you? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ASKED HIM TO THIS DANCE? OH MY GOD, YOU BOTH ARE SUCH LOSERS. LET ME GUESS, ARE YOU TWO DATING AS WELL?" He laughed in my face. 

"No, but we will. I'm planning to make it official tonight. Now get out of my way." I tried to get away but he kept getting in my way. "Aw but wait I just wanna talk." he said. "It's just so stupid you think someone like Josh will go out with you. I bet he'll break your heart soon after you two start dating. I mean come on, he's obviously a player. Sad to see you're head over heels for someone like Josh." 

"Joshua is absolutely perfect to me. I've known him for more than ten years now. He has NEVER hurt me in any way. He has nothing to hide from me and I trust him with all my heart. I'm tired of your shit. I've been dealing with you for three years now. I'm putting my foot down this time. Get the fuck out of my way and don't ever fucking get near me or Josh ever again." I said in a loud voice.

He put his hand on my chest stopping me. "Tsk tsk. That was a very bad idea. By the way is that punch in those cups? I would love some." He grabbed the punch out of my left hand and drank it. "Hey that was for Josh!" I yelled. He smiled evilly. "Oh was it now? Oh well. Now," he raised his right fist. "I think it's time for you to get some punch as well..." 

I screamed and heard a punch. But then I heard a loud crash. I opened my eyes and saw Patrick had crashed into the punch stand. I also saw Josh there, tackling him on the ground.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER TRY TO LAY A HAND ON TYLER EVER AGAIN YOU LITTLE BITCH." I heard Josh yell. There was a lot of commotion around us and I turned to see Ryan and Brendon try to break up the fight. Then I heard a loud whistle. It was an administrator. 

"BOTH OF YOU BREAK IT UP NOW. THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE. WENTZ I'LL BE SPEAKING WITH YOU, AGAIN, IN MY OFFICE. AS FOR YOU, MR. DUN. , YOU ARE KICKED OUT OF THIS DANCE FOR DISRUPTION." The administrator pulled Pete away and Josh got up angrily and stormed out the door. 

"JOSH!" I called out and ran after him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

I searched frantically for Josh and found him sitting in his car. I got over to my side and got in with him. I shut the door. He didn't say a word. He had a bruise on his face and cuts on his lips. He was bleeding and he was sweaty.

"Josh...I-" He cut me off. 

"Whatever. Let's just go home." he said. "No Josh...I...this wasn't supposed to happen...I'm so sorry." "Forget it. It's whatever. I'll get over it." "No you won't Josh. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Pete earlier. I was scared to." 

He raised his eyebrow. "Scared? What are you talking about?" I took a deep breath. "Pete has been bullying me since freshman year. He made my life like shit but I didn't tell anyone. Not even you. He told me if I told anyone, he'd hurt me more and he'd also go after you. He used to be my friend until he started acting all mean and hurtful. I'm so sorry I never told you about him. I should've told you from the start but I hid that secret from you. I'm such an idiot." I put my hands to my face. 

He sighed and turned on the ignition. "Whatever. I just thought you could tell me everything and trust me. I thought wrong apparently." He pulled out of the parking space and started heading home. 

I wanted to cry. I fucked up everything tonight. 

As we were on the road, Josh didn't speak at all. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't answer me. 

"If you aren't going to talk to me, then at least don't go to my house. Drive straight to yours instead." I told him. 

He stayed quiet. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I hope he didn't notice.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

We actually did pull up to Josh's house. From the looks of it, his mom wasn't home, which was weird. It also seemed like his brother was out with his friends. No one was home. 

I got out of the car and he got out as well and we both shut the doors. He walked up to his house and unlocked the front door. I followed behind him quietly. We got inside and he shut the door. He immediately went upstairs and I decided to follow him. We hadn't said a single word yet. 

He sat on his bed in the darkness. The only light was the moonlight coming in through the window. I shut the door behind me gently. It was silent.

"Josh, I'm so fucking sorry for how things went tonight. I don't want you mad at me." He remained silent. 

I went up to him. "Josh...please..." I sat there next to him and put my arms around him and started to cry. 

"Josh please, I'm so fucking sorry for tonight. I really wanted to have a good time but shit happened. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Pete earlier. I was scared and...I was wrong to be scared. I should've been brave and strong like we promised each other and told you. I'm a stupid fool. I'm an idiot. But I'm also smart. I was smart enough to...fall...to fall in love. I've fallen in love, with you Josh. All these years, I've loved you so much. The reason I left you on hold was because of all this shit I was scared of. But then I decided to be brave and finally make it official tonight. The night of the dance. I can't live without you. My life has been much more happier with you added in it. You're the tear in my heart. I feel alive when you're around me. I don't want you to stay mad at me forever but I bet you're done with me after tonight. I'm sorry that I fucked up everything between us. I don't want to lose you." I looked him in his eyes. "I love you Josh. Like actual love. The love you feel when you want to be with someone. I want to be with you. I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to be my boyfriend. GOD DAMN IT JOSH. I FUCKING LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART. I don't care what these idiots might say about us but as long as we're together, we can be happy. Please..." I cried on his shoulders.

It was useless. Josh obviously was done with me. I got up from the bed. But then he got up too and spoke for the first time since the parking lot.

"You aren't ever going to lose me. The thing is, I've been waiting forever to hear you say those words directly. 'I love you.' Those words. I can never stay mad at you Ty. You make me happy even in bad times. I don't care about what happened earlier. I'm madly in love with you Tyjo. I've been waiting years now for this moment. I love you. I'll ask this once again. Tyler Joseph, will you be my boyfriend? Will you be mine?" 

I cried and got closer to him. I put my arms over his shoulders and he put his arms around my waist. We stared at each other. "Yes Josh. I will be your boyfriend. I will be yours." 

He smiled at me in the slight darkness. "By the way, you have some cuts on your lips. Let me make them better for you." I leaned in and kissed him on his lips. He kissed me back.

We kissed in the dark as we slow danced in the moonlight to Shawn Mendes, who had come on the radio. 

We both giggled. "I guess this dance in my room is a lot better than that silly dance the school had, don't you think?" Josh asked me. "Yes, definitely, absolutely." I told him. 

We continued to slow dance in the moonlight and made out softly together. 

"I love you so much Joshua Dun."

"I love you too Tyler Joseph."


	22. Shades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut! Proceed with care sinners ...
> 
> \- adrian

Tyler Joseph was my boyfriend now. We were FINALLY dating. 

We were in my room slow-dancing together and making out gently. Tyler's lips were so warm and delicate. I was getting horny and I think Tyler was too.

Before anything more happened, I kissed him one last time and looked into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes. The same ones that I fell for many years ago.

We looked at each other and giggled. Today had been wild and I was so happy.

I thought about what Tyler told me earlier. That secret he kept from me. I wasn't upset by it anymore but I felt guilty. Tyler had told me something he's kept from me for awhile and yet I haven't told him my biggest secret I've been keeping from him.

The art under my sleeves.

I think it was time I told Tyler about it.

"Hey Tyler...I need to tell you something." "Yeah sure, what's up?" he said. "Well, earlier you told me something that you've kept secret from me for awhile now. I'm not upset about it anymore but I feel guilty." I told him.

"Guilty? What do you mean?" he asked. I sighed. "I've been keeping something from you too this whole time." Tyler's eyes widened. "Josh, what have you been hiding?" I took a deep breath and rolled up my sleeve a little to show my wrists.

"Tyler, when we were younger, a lot of stuff would happen to me. I would get made fun of, picked on and just treated badly. This would end up having me go to the bathroom and well...I would cut myself. You may not see the scars as much anymore but I didn't tell anyone about them. I was scared, just like you were with Pete. I thought that if you saw my cuts, you wouldn't wanna be my friend anymore. You'd see me as weak and as a loser. I don't cut myself anymore but I just thought I'd finally tell you now." 

Tyler teared up a little. "Aw Josh no...I would never have seen you as weak. I love you, you know that right? I wish you could've told me sooner. I could've helped you. You are so dear to me, please don't ever do that again." "I won't. I promise Tyler." I kissed his cheek.

"So is that the reason you've ALWAYS worn long sleeved clothing? To hide your scars?" he asked me. "Yes and no. That's part of the reason why I wear long-sleeved clothing. But there's one more reason why..." 

I took a deep breath and rolled up my sleeve entirely. Tyler gazed in awe as he saw what was there.

I never told anyone about this other thing of mine. For as long as I remembered, this thing has always been on my skin. I don't know what it is. A birthmark? A tattoo? Not likely but whatever it was it made me insecure. I always hid it because people would see me as a freak and treat me more badly than they already did.

"Josh...is that a tattoo?" he asked me. I shook my head. "No, I actually don't know WHAT it is. I've had this on my skin for so long. I never showed it to anyone because I was afraid of how people would see me."

"But it's so fucking beautiful Josh. The swirling galaxy at the top and then the tree...what do they mean, do you know?" he asked in amazement. "I honestly don't know Tyler. But the tree looks very similar to this one tree down in the forest. You know, the tree we spent some time under? I feel like that tree is significant to me because of this. That's why I always go to THAT tree." 

Tyler smiled but then pointed at the swirly galaxy. "What about the galaxy?" I shrugged. "Now that one, I really don't know. It looks pretty cool I guess but I have no idea why that's there. But hey I love space stuff so I guess it fit my personality. Maybe this whole thing is a birthmark or something else much stranger? I don't know." 

"Are you kidding me?! Who cares! This is so fucking beautiful Josh. I don't know why you'd hide it. It's just as beautiful as you." Tyler said and looked me in the eyes. 

I smiled and kissed him. The kiss then turned into passionate kissing. We were making out again.

Third person POV

Josh made out with Tyler passionately at first and then aggressively. He moved over and started kissing Tyler's neck. Tyler moaned in pleasure. He then took Tyler's shirt off and admired his body. "Holy shit Tyler. This is all mine." He kissed his chest and slowly moved down toward his stomach. 

Josh looked up at Tyler. "Ty, do you think you're ready?" Tyler nodded. "I've been ready so long for this." he blushed. Josh smiled. He was really gonna do this.

Josh unzipped Tyler's jeans, took them off and then took off Tyler's boxers. Josh saw how hard Tyler was and Tyler blushed more. "Make love to me Josh. I'm ready." "Alright baby. Let's do this."

Josh takes Tyler's member into his mouth and swirls his tongue around as Tyler gently moans in pleasure. Tyler was really hard and Josh enjoyed every single inch. 

Josh pumps slowly at first and then increases speed. He pumps in and out and Tyler moans Josh's name. Josh then grabs Tyler's member with his hand and manually moves his hand up and down slowly and then faster giving him a handjob. 

He then returns the member to his mouth and takes it deep down. He goes down deep several times and swirls his tongue around. Tyler is enjoying it so well and tells Josh he's about to cum. 

Josh continues and Tyler moans loudly. "Aah J-Josh.." Tyler then cums right into Josh. Josh swallows Tyler's cum and looks up at Tyler.

"You are one horny boy" Josh said. Tyler blushed and kissed him. 

Josh then proceeded to take his shirt off. Tyler watched as he did and got turned on more when he saw how fit Josh was. Tyler stared at Josh's sweaty chest and abs and admired them.

"Alright now let's take it a bit further. Bend over for me, my little prince." Josh said.

Tyler bends over for Josh as Josh grabs Tyler's ass. He sticks his tongue inside and swirls it around. Tyler enjoys this and moans as he plays with his member. Josh then proceeds to unzips his pants and he takes off his boxers as well. He was very hard.

Josh then grabs his and adjusts Tyler. With Tyler's legs on his shoulders, Josh asks if Tyler is ready and Tyler nods. 

Josh takes the condom he put in his wallet and slides it on his dick. He then applies lubricant and gets closer to Tyler.

"Alright, my sweet prince." Josh says and he goes in slowly with Tyler moaning gently. Josh strokes his member around Tyler's entrance and then continues to go in and out slowly and then faster. He heard Tyler moan josh's name several times in enjoyment. 

Josh was sweating heavily but he was enjoying it. What turned Josh on the most was Tyler's moaning and the beautiful shades of Tyler's skin. Tyler had a beautiful body and Josh was glad it was all his.

Sex was painful to both him and Tyler but it was a good type of painful. It was pleasure. The bed creaked every time Josh entered Tyler. Josh was moaning just as much as Tyler was too.

"Ugh Tyler...fuck..." Josh said and bit his lip. He was enjoying it too much. Tyler was ready to come. "Josh...I'm going to come...J- Josh..." Tyler said that last part loudly and came all over his stomach after he played with his member as Josh fucked him.

Seeing that Tyler climaxed, Josh then slowly pulled himself out of Tyler. Tyler then got under the blankets, still nude and Josh slipped off his condom and threw it away. He went over next to Tyler in bed and got under the blankets as well. They were both nude and spooning each other. 

Josh kissed Tyler. "I love you so fucking much. You're my baby boy. My sweet little prince." 

They both closed their eyes and drifted to sleep. It was a magical night.

Josh's POV

Tyler and I made love tonight. We fucked and it was so good.

It seemed like things were finally happy and going our way. But just like everything else, things don't last forever. I was going to find out that our happiness would soon be turned into a nightmare. 

Things were going to get intense and very ugly.


	23. Planning

I stood in the middle of a field.

I didn't know where I was but around me I saw familiar things. My drum kit was scattered across the grass, there was a broken swing-set in another direction, my bed was behind me and in front of me there was the tree. The very same tree from the forest that I always went to. The one that was marked on my skin. 

I kept looking around. I was confused and didn't know why I was here. Then the grass around me started ruffling in the wind. There was flash behind me and then I heard laughter. Maniacal laughing that sounded like Tyler's. I turned around and Tyler was standing there. He was wearing a black shirt with his floral cardigan and black jeans. The only thing that was different were his eyes. They were red and glowing.

"Tyler? Is that you?" I asked slowly stepping back. The red-eyed Tyler shook his head and clapped his hands. 

"HA HA, No it's not Tyler! Allow me to introduce myself properly! My name's Blurryface and I'm Tyler's inner thoughts! I don't care what he thinks so I'm there giving him doubt and making his life hell- like it should be! Tyler doesn't deserve to be happy and well lately he's been happy. I don't like that. But hey you're here! It's been awhile since we met!"

I looked at him in angrily confusion. "What? We never met before! When the fuck did we ever meet?" Blurry laughed.

"You don't remember that dream? Why, we were at the park and it was nighttime. There were fireflies out and oh oh the best part was when you thought I was Tyler confessing his love for you! OH WHAT JOY THAT GAVE ME! You're pathetic really."

I clenched my fists. "THAT WAS YOU? WHY I OUGHT TO-" I went for Blurry but before my fist hit him, he disappeared and reappeared behind me this time. 

"Oh Josh, you can't get rid of me. I'm just here stopping by and giving you a message."

"What kind of message..."

"Listen kid, I warned Tyler about getting with you. I didn't want Tyler with anyone. I wanted him to be alone. I wanted him for me. But then you had to be stupid and appear in this equation. I tried so hard not to let you get near Tyler. I tried to get rid of you so many times. That one day at the park when Brendon attacked you? THAT WAS ME. I had gotten control of him and tried to kill you myself but then STUPID RYAN RUINED MY PLAN. I even tried to get rid of Tyler. I turned his friend Pete against him. I would take control of Pete and torment Tyler to try and kill himself. I told him that if he ever told anyone, I would've hurt him myself and YOU IN THE PROCESS. But it seems like I failed. Tyler disobeyed me, stayed alive and got with some scum like you. But I'm here to say this isn't over kid. I'm still getting stronger and I'll be out to get you both. Tyler will be mine to control forever and you can't do anything about it. But there is one thing... It's sad you don't know about it though. Sucks to suck Joshie!"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US? We're happy together now! But you aren't going to do shit to anyone- much less Tyler. He's MINE and you won't ever get control of him. I'm going to find out the way to end you and you'll be a goner."

"OH REALLY? YOU WON'T. However, it will be so sad to see you find out the truth about yourself though. Oh how much have people lied to you all these years Josh. You've been trusting the wrong people Josh. They're all lying to you. Why don't you believe me and just step away from Tyler. Things will be so much better for you and him to be alone."

I got super angry. "No one will ever take Tyler away from me. I don't have to listen to your shit, I bet you're trying to make me mad on purpose but it's not working. I suggest you leave and leave us alone in the process."

Blurry sighed. "You're really going to just not believe me? Just like Tyler, tsk tsk. But let me warn you Josh. You can't keep Tyler safe forever. You're going to slip up and make him miserable and when you do..."

Blurry snapped his fingers and around me, everything caught on fire. I looked at him. "GET OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE US ALONE. YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS WITH EITHER OF US."

"Oh maybe not right now but things change Joshua Dun. Things...change."

He snapped his fingers one more time and I awoke with a gasp. I was sweating heavily. I checked my phone and it was 6:56 a.m. Tyler still laid next to me sleeping peacefully. 

"I have to warn Tyler. He's coming." I whispered to myself.

\---------------------------------------------

Tyler came quickly downstairs with me. My mom was still out. She wasn't here when we got home last night and it was very strange that she was still out.

We sat at the dining room table. He looked like he wanted to tell me something. 

"Tyler." "Josh." We both said our names at the same time. "Uh you first Ty." I told him. He grabbed my hand and looked at me seriously. "I have to tell you one more thing I've been keeping from you." "Okay what is it..." I asked. He then pulled out a red folder and pulled out a drawing. It was a portrait of him except the eyes-- they were red.

"Josh do you recognize him?" he asked. "Blurry." I said. He gasped. "Y- you know him?"

"Know him? He was just terrorizing me last night in my dream! He was going on and on about how everyone is lying to me and how I'm trusting the wrong people. Ugh, it was so terrorizing. He's been out after me apparently and he said how he's going to hurt you and me since we're together now." I told him. 

He looked at me. "Oh no...this is bad. So he's been tormenting you too on that as well? Oh god...this isn't good. Josh don't listen to what Blurry has to say. He tries to make you doubt yourself and others. He does it to me all the time. Believe me when I say that. No one is lying to you. He's just trying to make you scared." 

"Well alright. I believe you. But wait he also told me how he's been tormenting you as well. All these years? He said he's your doubt and all of your fears in one..." I asked him. Tyler nodded. "Y-yes. Those scribbles from when we were little, that was how I depicted Blurry back then. He's a monster Josh. I thought we were okay now that I completely shut him off and ignored him more but I guess not. He's been getting stronger and I'm scared of what's to come." He teared up.

"Aw no no no don't cry." I comforted him. "Baby please don't cry. Blurry isn't going to do anything. You said that he just says a lot of shit to make us scared. I'm sure he's trying to scare us. He's not going to hurt any of us. I won't let that happen to my little bean." I kissed him. He smiled. "Besides Ty, Christmas is around the corner. I think we should all be more happier than we are now." 

He wiped his tears. "You're right Josh. I shouldn't be scared. Besides I have you here to help me and love me." Tyler kissed my nose. "You're the tear in my heart." 

I blushed. "You're mine as well Tyler." We kissed and then Tyler got excited. "Oh oh oh! I almost forgot to tell you, but I've been planning this Christmas party I want to throw. I know it's last minute but I have invitations here to pass out to people around town for them to attend. I want to throw it in the high school's gym but I have to go down there later to ask. I also have to ask our friends if they can come and ugh it's just a lot of work." He sighed. 

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Aw Tyler, you're overwhelmed again." He sighed once more. "It's not that. I'm just scared and no not about Blurry." "Then what?" He took a deep breath. "It's just, what if people don't want to attend this party I wanna throw. I mean, all my life I've asked people to my parties and no one ever came. They all let me down. I was always alone there. I had you, yeah, but I just always get let down. And this is the last year we spend Christmas before we go to college and stuff. We're growing up Josh. I'm scared of growing up and being alone. I just want things to go really well with the Christmas party and for the rest of senior year." 

I put my arm around him. "Aw Tyler, don't think that way. You're never going to be alone. We all grow up you know? Besides, I'll be here along the way remember? There's nothing that can separate us. I told you that I would NEVER let go of you. I'm still going to keep that promise." I kissed his cheek. "Thank you Josh." 

I smiled. "Say, I have an idea. Why don't you give me half of those flyer invitations and you take the other half. We'll have an adventure today. You can go deliver those to our friends and I can deliver these to the townsfolk. You can go with Jordan to the gym and ask if you can have your party there! It'll be fun today, I promise!" Tyler's eyes widened. "Really? You'd help me? YES! Okay okay, sounds like a good idea. But how will we communicate with each other? Our phones right?" 

I thought. "Hmm, let's make it a little more fun. For a real adventure, we can use walkie-talkies!" Tyler looked at me. "Oh really? That sounds cool! But where could we get walkie-talkies?" I pointed underneath the stairs. "Well the other day, I was in the basement and found some laying around. I don't know where they came from but we could use them for today and communicate with each other along the way."

Tyler giggled. "Well that sounds like a fun plan. Alright, I'm in! I'll just get us our backpacks so we can put in invitations and walkie-talkies in. You get half and I'll get the other half." He ran upstairs to my room and I went to get the walkie-talkies. It made me happy that Tyler was excited. I was excited too. It sounds like this party might go well and I was confident it would.

A few minutes later, we got all our things ready and Tyler along with Jordan got in his truck. They were heading to the gym and then to our friends' houses. I was going down into town and try to distribute fliers there. It was settled. They drove off and I decided to walk down there. It was going to be a great and fun filled day.

Tyler's POV

Jordan and I arrived to the gym. There was actually a lot of people here for some reason. Jordan told me he'd wait in the truck and I went inside. There were a lot of booths and lines of people everywhere. In a booth, I saw a familiar face. It was Jenna. 

"Jenna? What are you doing here?" She saw me. "Tyler oh my gosh hey! Didn't you hear about it the other day? They're having a college sign-up today in the gym." " A college...sign-up?" "Yeah, seniors can get to sign up for a college early and then hopefully get accepted into one. Ah yes college, the place where you go after high school to study more and suffer more. I guess it sucks growing up huh? Anyways why are you here?" 

I just chuckled nervously. Growing up. This whole thing was making me sad now. That was one thing I didn't want to think about today ugh. "Oh uh nothing, I was just passing by I guess..." I told her. She smiled. "Well if you ever think about going to a college, try Ohio State! Trust me, you'll love it!" "Yeah yeah...I'll...I'll consider. Anyways I'll see you later. I have to go and talk to my friend about something." "Alright Tyler, it was nice seeing you again. Text me if you ever need anything!" She waved as I walked out. 

Ugh, it sucked seeing all those colleges. College reminded me of how it sucks to grow up. I didn't want to grow up yet and this wasn't making me feel better. But at least I still wasn't alone. I was off to ask my friends to come to the party. I don't know where it would be held but perhaps it'll be held somewhere else. I'd have to think about it. 

I got back in Jordan's truck and we went to Ryan's house. 

//////////////////////////////////////

We pulled up to Ryan's house and I got out with the flyer invites in my hands. I went up to his porch and rang the doorbell. He appeared at the door along with Brendon. "Oh hey Tyler what's up? Are you and Josh okay? Did you guys make it official yet?" Ryan asked. I nodded happily. "Yup! We finally became boyfriends yesterday night and we're so happy now." Brendon smiled. "Aw that's great dude! It's so fucking great that you two are together now." I smiled. "Well if you think that's great, here you both go! It's an invite for a Christmas party I'm going to throw on the 24th and I want you guys to be there!"

Ryan got sad. "Aw man, I'm not gonna be here..." I was surprised. "Wait- what?" "I won't be here those days. I'm going upstate with my family to spend the holidays. Sorry Tyler." I got a little sad. "Aw it's fine but at least you can go, right Brendon?" Brendon put his hand behind his neck. "Sorry Tyler, I can't go either. I'm actually going with Ryan and his family upstate as well. Spend it all together." 

"So neither of you are going to be able to attend my party?" I got sad and they both hugged me. "We're sorry Tyler. But at least we both still have your number. We can call and text you during those days." Ryan said. I sighed. "Yeah I guess so. Well thanks anyways, I have to get back to Josh now." I waved goodbye as Brendon went back inside and Ryan slowly closed the door.

As I was walking back to the truck, I got my walkie-talkie out and tried reaching Josh. "Hey uh Josh, I'm starting to think this whole party plan might be going down the drain. I'm not having any luck but please tell me you're having luck at least, over?" The walkie-talkie was distorted for some reason and I could barely make out what Josh was saying. "Josh- Josh?" The walkie-talkie died down. I sighed. I hope Josh was doing better than I was.

Josh's POV

"Tyler? Tyler?" I banged the walkie-talkie. "Ugh stupid thing, why did it decide to malfunction NOW?" 

I put it back in my backpack and continued distributing to the townsfolk in town. I was doing great. I actually managed to deliver a lot of fliers to people. The more people attended, the less lonely Tyler would feel. This party was going to be great I just knew it was. Today had been a good day. I hope Tyler was having a good day as well.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

I finally distributed all the fliers I had. I decided that maybe it was time to head back to my house and get more fliers that Tyler had stored in the red folder of his.

I walked back home and entered the house. Tyler and Jordan were still out and so was my mom. I honestly had no idea where she was. 

I put my backpack on the chair and looked for the folder with the invites in them. I could have sworn they were on the table when we left. I then went for the bookshelf. I looked under and over books. As I was looking, I accidentally knocked over some books and bent down to pick them up. As I put them up, there was a blue folder on the ground. "Ah here's the folder with the invites." I opened the folder but there weren't any invites in them. I closed the folder and looked on the front. "CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION INSIDE" it read on the front. I hadn't ever seen this folder before except- my mom.

I would always see my mom with this folder whenever she came back from the city. I didn't know why she would go without me and I didn't know what was in here. I could be a good child and not open it or I could be curious and take a peek inside.

I opened the folder and peeked inside a little bit. The first paper had a lot of words on it. "Maybe I'll read just one." I took the folder and set it on the table and sat there. I opened it and took out the first paper without closing the folder. I began reading it.

"To Laura," That was my mom's name. "It is with great pleasure that you have been selected to take great care of this subject! We searched around Ohio for a good family and our services have picked you! It is that on this 24th day of April of the year 2004, that we hereby, give Joshua William Dun to you for adoption." 

I dropped the paper. My hands were shaking. Adoption? No, my mom was my mom. I grew up with her my whole life. There was no way this was real. I picked up the paper again and read through more quickly. 

"Joshua William Dun to you for adoption...take good care of him......you are to report to Columbus once a month......you will only have him for fifteen years.......please do not tell subject that he is adopted......must hide identity......if he finds out who he really is, your family will be subject t-" 

"Josh?" 

I dropped the paper again and looked up. She entered through the back door and had been standing there for awhile now apparently. 

It was my mom. 

No.

It was whoever has been raising me this entire time.

I was not her biological child. She had been hiding this from me for a long time now. 

I'm adopted.


	24. Lost

"Josh...sweety...I can explain..."

"NO! YOU...I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE MOM." I raised my voice at her. She teared up. "Josh I'm so sorry... You weren't supposed to find out this soon."

"Then when was I? Was I even ever going to know about this? Why have you been lying to me this whole time? What's going on?" I asked her furiously.

She looked at me in fear. "You wouldn't understand. It's just hard to explain it all..." I looked at her in disbelief. "Oh yeah you think?! Just explain everything to me."

She got closer to me. "Joshua...it's just that...you're...you're not normal."

I got closer to her. "What? What do you mean? I'm adopted okay but that doesn't mean it makes me different than everyone else." She shook her head. "It's not that." "Then what is it?"   
She took a deep breathe.

"You're not from this world, Josh. You're an alien."

I looked at her in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. First I was adopted and now I was also not human? I sat down and tried to put everything together. All this time I was something different and no one ever told me. Not even my mom, who wasn't even my actual mom apparently. 

"Tell me everything. Every single thing you've kept from me." I told her. She took a deep breath.

"It all started back in 2004. It was another normal April day except on that day something strange happened. People reported lights in the sky and there was a big flash. Everyone headed down into the forest to see what happened. By the time everyone got there, there was nothing left. I stayed in the house for the two days afraid of what was out there until I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see two men in black suits. They asked for me. I told them if they needed anything and they took me down to Columbus. Once there, they led me in a big facility that looked normal from the outside but on the inside there was a lot going on."

"The government was hiding a lot of stuff down there. They led me in a room and they locked me in there with the two men. They told me that I was selected to take care of a child. I asked them why and they said it wasn't any ordinary child. It was an alien. The day people reported the lights in the sky, the government was in town chasing them down. Apparently, the child got left behind and they couldn't take care of it themselves so they called me down to take care of it. The only thing was, I couldn't tell absolutely anyone about what it was. That child was you Josh. They asked for me to take care of you and to raise you like any other child in the world. I had to conceal the fact that you were adopted and that you were extraterrestrial. I was selected to see how you would act and behave under human care. But you would honestly act like a normal human. No one could tell you were different."

"Every month, I had to go down there to Columbus and report back with any findings and information about you. They'd also put me through lying detectors and such to make sure I wasn't lying when they asked me if I hadn't told anyone- or even you- about what I was hiding. Jordan was also put through this. We tried so hard to conceal everything about you just so I could keep you as my sweet baby Joshua. I went through so much with those guys. I did it because I cared about you. I raised you up to be nice and respectful and to treat others with kindness. Yes, this whole time you were different, but I hid it to protect our family. To protect you." 

I looked at her with tears in my eyes. She really did look out for me this whole time. She tried to raise me and protect me. Out of everyone in the world, she was selected for me. "Mom, I...I'm so sorry for yelling at you earlier." I hugged her. 

"It's okay Joshua. I know it's hard to process." she said. I looked up at her. "But wait, the paper said that you'd only have me for 14 years. It's already 14 years. Are they...are they going to take me away from you?" 

She shook her head. "Oh no no no Joshua, no don't worry. I was down there all last night negotiating with them. They allowed me to keep you for an extended period of time. For 20 more years. I just came back to get these papers and sign more stuff. They also said that it was time that you finally found out who you really were. But I guess you found out beforehand." 

"Yes, he sure did." a voice behind me said. We turned to see a man in a suit standing there. He was tall with black hair and black sunglasses on. 

"Joshua, honey, this is Agent Ian. The man who assigned me to take care of you all these years." My mom said. He chuckled. "Yup I sure am and it seems to me that you've raised him quite well. Good job Laura." I looked up at him and shook his hand. There was a small shock and I gasped.

Agent Ian chuckled. "Woah there, easy. It seems you haven't gotten your powers under control yet." My eyes widened. "Powers?" He nodded. "Yes yes. Aliens have different powers you know? But it seems you haven't gotten yours under control yet. Doesn't seem to be dangerous though and I thought you'll have to even use them." 

"Wow...this is all just new to me." I said. He laughed. "Yeah, you'll find out more soon. But listen, Laura, I came here to have one more interview with you before Josh can be assigned to you for an extended period of time."

"Sir, what would've happened if there wasn't an extended period of time?" I asked him. He looked at me and sighed. "Well we would've had to take you away from your host family and move you somewhere else. You'd leave behind everything here. Your mom, your brother, your friends, your school, your town-- everything really. Luckily, your mom still has those papers with her and as long as she does, there's no way we can take you. Besides, you're not rogue. Most aliens go rogue and we keep them under strict conditions at one of our secret facilities. However, your mom taught you well and you seem to be fitting into society undercover very well. I complied with letting your mother keep you for more time since you seem to be very educated and very kind." 

I sighed with relief. My mom did all this just for me to keep me and not having to move away. She was amazing. 

"Now then, your mother has to do one more interview with me before she can sign papers. Laura, are you ready?" Ian asked. "Yes of course!" she said. They headed down into the basement where it was private and I was left in the dining room, still surprised.

I can't believe that all this time I wasn't human. I was an alien! I guess the kids at school were right when they called me a freak. But you know, this time, it was the good type of freak. I was different but they didn't have to know about it. I had powers also apparently. I wasn't so sure how to use them or what they were but I'd find out eventually.

Jordan walked in the door soon after. "Hey I see the black government car is in the front. I'm guessing mom already told you everything?" I nodded. "Yeah and it's fine. I'm just so surprised I guess." Jordan chuckled. "I suppose so. But yeah I knew this whole time. It's pretty cool that my brother is an alien. I guess maybe that's why you're so into NASA and space and stuff." 

I shrugged. "Well at least I was into something that fit my identity I guess." He smiled. "I still think you're pretty cool AND we'll get to have you around for a longer time now that the agents allowed mom to keep you with us just as long as you stay low, you know?" 

"Yeah of course. I don't wanna risk losing you guys or Tyler." 

Tyler. I almost forgot about him.

Jordan started speaking, "Hey about Tyler, do you think you're gonna tell him about yourself now? I mean what would you tell him?" 

I thought a bit. What would I tell Tyler?

Tyler's POV

I lay on the floor in my room looking at an old photo album. There were photos of my family, my friends and as well as photos of me and Josh just having fun. I sighed and lay my head on the album. It sucked how things went today. The fear of being alone and growing up all came together. It really sucked.

My mom walked in the room. "Hey something wrong Tyler?" She came in and sat down next to me. "Well today just sucked I guess. I was really looking forward to throwing a party and inviting all my friends but none of them could go. Ryan and Brendon are going upstate. Melanie wasn't even in town and Ashley said she was going to some camp over the break. I was really hoping for a great Christmas party before we graduate and go to college. But then I realized how awful college is gonna be and I'm in no hurry to start that train-wreck. I don't want to grow up Mom." 

She hugged me. "Tyler, I know it's all overwhelming but we all grow up sweety. Look at me, I grew up and I'm living a wonderful life!" "But I don't wanna grow up and be alone once college starts." "No don't worry about that Ty. Just because your friends couldn't make it to your party doesn't mean it's the end of the world. They might go to different colleges but don't you remember? You have Josh. Your boyfriend? He's going to be here with you along the way. I think that's all the people you'll need. Oh and also us. Can't forget about us."

I giggled. "Yeah you're right Mom. There's nothing to fear." She got up and went to the door. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. And hey, if you're ever down again, remember your family is always here for you and so is Joshua." She waved at me and shut the door gently.

I got up. "Yeah. She's right. At least my boyfriend Joshua is here with me. Besides he said he'd never leave me. Oh Josh. Good ol' , reliable ol'-" I stopped and noticed there was voices coming from the walkie-talkie. 

I walked up to my backpack and grabbed it. I tuned in to see what was going on.

"..BZZT...BZZT...and...BZZT...I....BZZT...have to leave Tyler behind. Could you imagine that? I've been hiding this secret this whole time and then I have to leave Tyler. It would be the only choice-" 

I turned the walkie-talkie off. I got on my bed with it in my hand. I didn't bother to hear more. I started to cry.

Josh is hiding something else from me. And he's planning to leave me. 

He promised he wouldn't.

He lied to me.

Josh's POV

"...So I'll just tell him the whole story. I trust him. I mean could you imagine if I actually did have to move? That would be crazy. Like I'd never tell I was an alien and I would have to leave Tyler behind. Could you imagine that? I've been hiding this secret this whole time and I have to leave Tyler. It would be the only choice and luckily that's not happening. I'm so glad that I'm staying with you guys AND Tyler. My sweet little bean." I finished telling Jordan.

He chuckled. "Yeah that'd be crazy of you to leave him. Thank God you're not. I can't imagine how he'd take the news." "By the way, where is Tyler? I thought he was with you?" I asked him. "Yeah he was but then he wanted me to drop him at his house. He looked like was sad." Jordan said. 

My eyes widened a little. "Oh no, I better go check up on him." I grabbed a jacket that was nearby, stuffed the folder with invitations in my backpack, and ran out the door to Tyler's house.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

I ran into Tyler's room all excited to tell him the big news. I threw my backpack on the floor and stood there excitedly. "TYLER! You won't believe what happened today! Apparently UFOs ARE real and there were some in this town like many years ago and and my mom isn't my real mom but she's taken care of me and and.." I was so overwhelmed with details that I didn't notice Tyler was laying on his bed, facing away from me. "Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?" 

"Tell me it's not true Josh. TELL ME YOU WERE JOKING!" He turned around and held the walkie-talkie in his hand. I looked behind me to my backpack. The walkie-talkie had been transmitting for awhile now and I didn't know. "You're really keeping something else from me? And you're planning on leaving me? Seriously?" 

"What? No! I'm not planning on leaving you what the heck?" I told him. "Oh sure! Save it Josh. I heard everything you said on there. Everyone leaves me eventually. I thought I knew you well. I guess I thought wrong."

I looked at him upset. "What the hell Tyler? You didn't even hear everything I said! I was having a good day today and I come to this?" 

"WELL IT WAS A HORRIBLE DAY FOR ME!" Tyler yelled and I jumped a little. "I had the worst day of my life. None of my friends can make to the party and I was looking very forward to it! When we get back to school, we'll only have like five months until we graduate, go to college and then leave our childhood behind. You're the only person I could've counted on and now you're leaving me too?" He started to cry and sat on the floor to read his photo album. 

"No Tyler, I'm not leaving you. You just have to let me explain okay? This is a whole misunderstanding. I'm gonna make this work out in a second." I told him.

"But I don't want it to work. I just wish people could stop lying to me and just leave me alone like they want to." Tyler said. "But I'm not going to leave you. Look things aren't going to stay frozen this way. We all grow up. It's a part of life. Things change. Our childhood leaves." I told him trying to give advice.

He looked at me and gasped suddenly. 

He got up in a flash, grabbing his backpack and running out the door. "WAIT NO TYLER! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! PLEASE COME BACK!" 

I looked frantically around the room. It was getting dark outside very fast. I grabbed a nearby flashlight, a water bottle and Tyler's sunglasses. The very same glasses that I had given him for his birthday years ago. 

I knew exactly where Tyler was heading. Into the forest.

Tyler's POV

I ran out of that house as fast as I could. I didn't stop running. I was heading into the forest where no one could find me. 

Everyone leaves me. They all leave me. 

I entered the forest, still running, and made my way through bushes and branches until I made it to the tree. The same tree that Josh and I would hang out under.

I sniffled. "Only candy canes could cheer me up now." I reached into my backpack and pulled out other stuff. "Drumsticks? Pink hair dye? Ugh, wrong backpack. It's not fair." I put my head between my arms. "Josh is leaving me. He lied to me this whole time. Blurry was right. He was right all along about Josh keeping something from me. I should've trusted him. It's just not fair. I wish Josh could've just told me everything from the start."

"But that's what he wanted to do." a voice in the forest said.

"Nope. I'm not listening to the woods." I said.

"Tyler, it's me." 

I poked my head up from my arms. "Josh? Is that you?"

Josh appeared from behind the bushes with a flashlight and he was also wearing MY sunglasses. "Tyler I knew you'd be here." 

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh what are you doing here?" He sighed. "Look about earlier, what you heard on the radio wasn't the whole thing. You cut out the important parts. The truth is, I'm not leaving you." 

"Yeah tell me something I don't know." I sassed him. "The truth is, I would only leave you if I wasn't capable enough of fitting into society." I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" 

"Tyler, this whole time I didn't know this because my mom kept it hidden from me but I'm an alien dude. She kept it from everyone just to protect our family. I was going to tell you but you heard the wrong parts on the walkie-talkie. Please believe me. I wouldn't try to hurt you." he said.

I looked at him in awe. "Wait really? You're an alien? How and why'd you say you leave me though?" He sighed. "It's a long story with the alien part but the thing if I had known I was an alien, the government would've taken me away from here. Away from you. But my mom raised me so well with kindness that I WON'T be leaving you Tyler. I had only 14 years with her but they extended my time here. Isn't that great?"

I smiled and sniffled. "Yeah...that's great. But how are they going to extend it?" "Oh my mom just has to sign some papers I found in this one folder at home. Except I think I lost them. If we don't find those papers, my mom can't sign them and I'll be forced to leave town and leave you as well. I don't want that to happen. Do you know where that folder could be?" he asked. I sniffled and started looking through his backpack. "Well I think I might've seen something like that in your bag."

Third person POV

Laura and Agent Ian walked out of the basement and proceeded to the dining room. "Well Laura it seems like you're capable of holding Josh for an extended period of time. He's a good subject and I don't expect him going rogue." 

Laura smiled. "Yeah, I raised him well. Taught him to be nice and spread kindness. Oh I'm so glad he'll stay with us for more time." Ian chuckled. "Yes but you'll still have to report down with us monthly and keep his identity on the low or else we'll have to take him away."

"Yes I know I know. You guys can trust me." she smiled at him. "Now come on, let's get the papers so you can start signing them right away!" Ian said. "Why certainly." Laura said as she grabbed the red folder on the table. She opened and pulled out the papers. "Why here you go- Wait what? Invites?! Oh no! The papers!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////

Tyler pulled out the red folder and looked inside. Sure enough, there were those confidential papers. "Hmm, this seems odd. Is this it?" He showed the folder to Josh. "Ah yes, that's it Ty! Now just hand it over so we can head back and have my mom sign it!" He stepped forward closer to Tyler. "Unless you want me to leave you forever?"

Tyler shook his head no and looked at the folder. "I want you to stay here forever with me." He handed the folder to Josh. It was silent. "Well," Tyler said, "What now?" 

Josh had his hand out. "Come on, take my hand and get up from the ground. It's messy there." Tyler giggled and grabbed Josh's hand and got up. Their hands remained in each other's grasps. "I see your still holding my hand. I've always liked that."

Josh dropped the folder and all the papers fell out. He stomped his foot on them.

"WHAT?" Tyler said and he tried to let go of Josh but he couldn't.

Josh started to laugh softly at first and then louder. Then he took off Tyler's glasses and revealed not mocha colored eyes. But glowing red eyes that were hidden with the sunglasses.

"OH NO! WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Tyler begged. Josh snapped his fingers and Tyler fell to the ground. Josh continued to laugh until he too fell to the ground. There was a surge of energy that was transferred between them.

Tyler got up and stood over Josh. He opened his eyes in the real world.

They were glowing red.

"AT LAST! AT LONG LONG LAST! I HAVE FINALLY EXECUTED THIS PLAN! THE PAPERS ARE DESTROYED AND JOSH IS FINALLY GOING TO LEAVE TYLER! THE DAY HAS COME, TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH IS FINALLY MINE!"

Josh lay there as the wind around them picked up. Tyler, or now Blurry, stood over him. 

"I TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK. YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME. AND NOW THOSE AGENTS ARE GOING TO TAKE YOU AWAY. TYLER IS MINE NOW. HIS BODY. HIS LIFE. HIS DIRTY SOUL. ALL MINE! SO LONG KID, NO ONE WILL EVER FIND YOU DOWN HERE SO DEEP IN THE FOREST! YOU WERE PATHETIC!"

Blurry ran off into the distance as Josh still lay there without moving. 

Tyler was gone. Josh had lost him to Blurry.


	25. Whereabouts

\--MISSING--

Name: Tyler Robert Joseph

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Hair color: Brown 

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5' 9"

Last seen running out of his house and into the town on December 14th. No traces of him have been found yet. He may be under a life-threatening situation. If you have seen or have any tips on this child's whereabouts, please contact the National Center for Missing & Exploited Children at:

1-800-843-5678

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--MISSING--

Name: Joshua William Dun

Age: 19

Sex: Male

Hair color: Black/Red

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5' 5"

Last seen on December 14th. No traces of him have been found yet. Subject may be under a life-threatening situation. If you have seen or have any tips on this subject's whereabouts, please contact the FBI at:

1-800-CALL-FBI (225-5324)

***Yes those are the real numbers so don't be trying to be funny and prank call them.***


	26. Help

"Josh..."

"Josh..."

"Can you hear me?"

I remained on the ground with my eyes closed. I could hear voices but I was in so much pain that I couldn't focus correctly. I could feel the wind around me blow and heard the trees rustling. I knew I was in the forest. 

"Josh...please...can you hear me?" 

There it was again. It kept calling my name but I didn't pay attention to whose it was though.

"Josh...please help me...please save me..." 

It was Tyler. Tyler was calling my name.

"Can you save my heavy dirty soul? Please..." 

I opened my eyes and looked around me. There was forest everywhere. I tried to remember everything that happened. Memories of me discovering my identity, my slow dance with Tyler, our sexual encounter, Tyler crying, him yelling at me and me being possessed by Blurry all came back to me. I lost Tyler to Blurry. He won.

I got my phone from my pocket and checked the date. It was December 24th. The last time I saw Tyler was ten days ago. It was already Christmas. I blacked out for ten days. I got up and realized I was covered in filth. I was dripping wet, dirty and everything hurt. I couldn't go back looking like this. 

I checked my backpack and there were only drumsticks and pink hair dye. I checked Tyler's, which was still there, and it turns out he had an extra black shirt and his favorite skeleton hoodie. I put those on and despite my jeans still being very dirty, at least I had some fresh clean clothes.

They smelled like Tyler. They were amazing. But I lost him. Who knows what Blurry has been doing to Tyler's body for the past ten days. Who knows if the body was still even being used. For all I know, Blurry could've done harm to it and leave it alone without a soul. 

Dead.

I started to cry. This was all my fault. I really wanted Tyler to be happy and be the best boyfriend in the world but I didn't heed Blurry's warning. He was right about people lying to me. It was my family. Blurry was right but my family was only trying to protect me. I couldn't listen to Blurry. He might've been right but he's still very evil.

Tyler was gone and I didn't know where to look. Where could Tyler be? Where could Blurry be?

As I got up, I accidentally stepped on some papers. The papers. I gathered them all up and stuffed them in the folder. They were partially wet and dirty but I decided it was still important to get them back to my mom asap.

I started walking but with my sense of direction right now, I didn't know where I was headed. My memories were still a little faded and I was basically lost.

"Josh...can you hear me?" the voice said again.

"Tyler?" I turned in direction of the voice and walked in that direction. It was Tyler's voice but where was he?

"Keep following my voice Josh... Please save me... Help me please..."

"I'm coming Tyler don't worry." I walked in direction of his voice. I had to find him. He was still alive and I hadn't lost him yet.

I was a little relieved but still in a drowzy state. I loved Tyler so much for him to be how he is now. Anyone who dare mess with my boyfriend, messes with me.

Blurry's POV

My one and only wish to possess Tyler AND get rid of Joshua was finally coming true.

These kids were so easy to trick! My plan was simple. I can't believe it worked. Perhaps now Tyler can stay in his own lane now and so can Josh. Josh is better off living alone. He'd make money just selling that hair of his. He doesn't need anyone! He definitely doesn't need Tyler!

Tyler's body is comfortable. All the other bodies were too stiff and built. I didn't like that. But this body was pathetic and worthless. However, it was more comfortable than the others.

Yes, Tyler was gone for good and there would be absolutely no one to stop me. The only real person who could stop me would be Josh but he's too stupid to even know how.

Unless he gets ahold of himself and learns some control, he could easily take me down. But by doing so, he'd also take this body down. His choice, his call.

I must say that it was rather enjoyable seeing the suffrage Tyler went through all these years because of me. All his doubt, his fears and worries. Oh what joy.

No one will ever find me now. I have finally gotten Tyler Joseph all to myself. It would be such a shame if something were to happen to his body...

Josh's POV

The voices were getting closer. I could hear Tyler more.

"Please save me Josh...I'm begging you..."

They echoed all around me. I was determined to find him. Nothing could stop me now.

I was so deep in the forest now that I didn't recognize it anymore. I was so high up in the hill that you could actually see the town from up here.

The lights from the houses and Christmas lights twinkled and it was quiet out. The moon was my only light source and I could hear crickets chirping.

"Josh...focus. You're getting closer. Please help me..."

I turned around to see a field which seemed familiar like the one I saw in my dream that one time. The only thing in the field was a giant post that rose from the ground.

I stopped to listen. It was silent.

I didn't hear Tyler's voice anymore. It just stopped.

"Oh Ty, where are you?" I said in a quivering voice, about to cry again. This was useless. I was just getting deeper and deeper into the forest with no trace of him whatsoever.

About to give up, I turn around one last time. I gasped. In the distance I spotted a familiar face.

I finally found him.


	27. Out

Everything was black around me.

It was silent and there was a drip-drop sound in the background. It sounded like drops of water hitting a kitchen sink. The atmosphere was eerie. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know who I was. I didn't know if I was alive. 

The only actual thing I could see was a mirror. It was hung on the wall facing me. From a distance, I could see my reflection. I walked closer to it and realized something was quite off about it. 

It was me, wearing a black shirt with my floral cardigan and black jeans. Except I was wearing a red beanie and sunglasses in the reflection. My hands were painted black, my neck as well and my eyes were glowing red.

I put my hand against the mirror and felt an icy cold hand touch mine. I quickly got my hand off the mirror but the hand in the reflection stayed where it was. The reflection gave an eerie smile. 

"Well Tyler, hello there. How are you?"

It was him.

"Looks like I won. So much for "Peace will win and fear will lose." I guess peace lost and fear won. I finally got a hold of your body. After all these years I finally got what I wanted."

"Blurry, why are you doing this to me? Just let me go, please." I said weakly. I was in a lot of pain. I felt absolutely weak. All the strength in me was gone. Blurry had all that strength now.

"Tyler, I've been wanting to take your body forever now. You deserve it. You were just a pathetic kid. Your body wasn't really being useful. Besides, it is in good hands now. It's in my hands."

He held up his black covered hands. This body will be mine to keep forever. No one will be able to stop me now. The real person I should be thanking for all this is your little useless boyfriend Joshua, who has, forgotten about you. Sad.

I clenched my fists. "Josh hasn't forgotten about me. He's looking for me right now."

"How can you be so sure? He doesn't care about you. Remember, he lied to you."

"No he didn't. My boyfriend would never lie to me. All you've ever done has been taunt and make me doubt myself my entire life. You've been the voice that's been making me want to die. But Josh has made me think twice about that. He's the most beautiful being I've ever met and if he's a little different then that's fine. I think he's out of this world, literally. He's coming for me and he's coming for you." I told Blurry who stood there in the mirror.

"Oh Tyler. Some things never change."

I had had enough. "JOSH IS COMING FOR YOU. YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY." I punched Blurry but ended up breaking the mirror. I yelped as the glass shattered on the floor. I was alone in the dark again.

I still didn't know where I was or if I was even alive anymore at this point. I closed my eyes and lay on the ground. I shed a few tears.

I hope Josh finds me.

I hope he has forgotten about me.

I hope he was okay without me.

Josh's POV

I turned back and I saw him.

It was Tyler. He was smiling. I teared up because it had been awhile now that I haven't seen his beautiful smile. His laughing smile. It warmed my heart. In a blue shirt with his brown hair combed up, it made me feel happy. 

I also saw myself next to him. I was looking forward and I had my natural hair color. Then I realized why we were both next to each other.

We were both on missing wanted posters. They were nailed to the post in the field here. I kind of questioned myself as to why these posters were out here. I looked back and didn't notice there was a road on a nearby hill. 

There were a few street lamps over this road but I've never seen this road before. I was already tired of walking but I had to find my little bean. I had to rescue my prince.

This road was obviously accessed rarely by passerby. It was quiet and there were no signs or houses around. It feels like the road went down all the way into town one way and went into nowhere the other way. 

I felt useless. I was nowhere near finding Tyler. I felt like crying. I just wanted to go home so badly. I wanted to be in my hometown. I just wanted to sit on my bed and have Tyler next to me cuddling with me under the blankets.

I closed my eyes and sat on the wet grass. "I just want to go home. I can't do it anymore." I sat there with my eyes closed and felt a gentle breeze around me. 

It felt nice at this hour. The breeze was gentle and it tickled my face. But then the breeze stopped. Everything felt different. It didn't feel like I was there anymore. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a familiar setting.

My bedroom.

I jumped up from my bed. My bed.

One second I was in a field and now I was in my bed.

I had teleported here. "It must've been my weird alien powers." That was the only explanation I had. This definitely wasn't a dream. I just discovered my ability to teleport. That was sick.

The only thing that wasn't here with me as well was Tyler.

My sweet little Tyler.

I looked at my hands. The spaces between my fingers where Tyler's should've been. 

I felt like giving up but then I thought about where he could be. "Maybe he was at his house pretending to be the actual Tyler and fooling everyone there." It was worth a shot.

I grabbed my backpack but yelped. There was an electric shock when I touched it. "I really have to control these powers or else I'm leaving my family behind. Or worse, Tyler." I grabbed it again gently and ran out the door. No one was home. The lights were all out and there weren't any cars in the driveway. I raced towards Tyler's house, all sweaty and panting heavily, in hopes of finding him.

///////////////////////////

I ran straight up to Ty's house and knocked on the door. I was sweaty as hell but I had to ask for him. I just wanted my boyfriend back.

The door opened and it was Chris, Tyler's father, who answered. I immediately went in frantically searching for Tyler. 

Chris was obviously not happy with me being there. "What on EARTH are you doing here boy? IN MY HOUSE?" 

I set my backpack on a nearby table and turned to him. "Please sir! I'm looking for Tyler. Have you seen him? Is he here?" He shook his head. "LOOKING? HE'S BEEN MISSING FOR TEN DAYS NOW JOSHUA. AND SO HAVE YOU. WHERE IS HE? WHERE DO YOU HAVE HIM?!"

I looked confused. "Sir, no! I don't know where your son is. He was taken by this one guy...well...thing..." He grabbed me by my shirt. "HE'S WITH SOMEONE? HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?" "NO! Well not exactly, please, if I can just explain-" "YOU LET TYLER GET KIDNAPPED? YOU LET MY SON GET AWAY WITH SOMEONE? WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?"

I was panicking. It wasn't necessarily my fault. "Sir please, I can't explain myself right but I'm looking for Tyler too-" "YOU LET HIM GO MISSING! MY SON IS MISSING AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" 

He smacked me across the face and I fell back to the ground. I was bleeding from my nose. I was angry but I kept my cool trying to explain to him everything. I got up and tried grabbing my backpack but it happened again. There was an even bigger shock than the last one. 

Chris backed away slightly when he saw that. "Wha- what was that?" I tried approaching him slowly. "Sir please, it's just a misunderstanding." I told him.

He grabbed a nearby metallic stick and threatened me with it. "STAY BACK!" he yelled. "No! Sir please, it's not what it seems!" He swung at me but I defended myself by hitting it back but by doing so there was another shock. He dropped the stick and screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" he demanded loudly. I tried to calmly approach him. I obviously wasn't doing well controlling my powers. "I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm just, I'm not normal. If I can just explain," I tried putting my hand on his shoulder but it was a mistake.

I didn't mean to do it but it happened. A huge shock happened when I touched his shoulder and he immediately fell to the ground screaming in pain. I gasped loudly. This was a mistake. 

Tyler's mom came running down the stairs and she saw her husband on the ground in pain. "JOSHUA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU'VE HURT MY HUSBAND!" She started to scream at me. 

"No! I can explain please!" I told her. 

"CALL THE AUTHORITIES KELLY. CALL THEM TO GET THIS THING OUT OF HERE. GET OUT JOSHUA. GO HOME. GO HOME JOSHUA." Chris yelled. Tyler's mom immediately grabbed the phone that was nearby and she dialed a number. 

I didn't want to get arrested so I ran. 

I ran out into the street and there were people out on the street in a crowd. They all saw me and pointed at me and began running towards me, chasing me. I ran and ran. This was all a mistake. I didn't mean to hurt anyone but I was stupid and foolish not to control myself. I ran as fast as I could not looking back. I heard yelling and large amounts of footsteps behind me.

I made a dash into the forest trying to get away. Obviously these people knew about me and wanted to turn me in. I made my way through the forest, with people still behind me, and tried not to bump into any trees, branches or bushes along the way. 

I was getting deeper and deeper into the forest and I couldn't see or hear anyone anymore. I didn't care. I still ran. Deeper and deeper until I reached the field again. I ran through the field and eventually to the lone road I found earlier today. 

Even then, I still ran. I went up the road and then came to a stop to catch my breath.

I had ran so much that even I was surprised. I stopped on the side of the road and stood there trying to breath easily. 

Everything was falling apart. The whole town hated me, I was now a criminal and I still couldn't find Tyler. I couldn't go back into town, never again. I just wanted to find Tyler and move somewhere far away with him. Just the two of us.

I walked up the lone dirt road and eventually there were no more telephone lines or street lights illuminating the road. It turned into forest on each side of the road again. I was absolutely alone. I just wanted to stay somewhere for the night. Somewhere safe and quiet.

As I continued to walk, I spotted something down at the edge of the road. It was a small house. I approached it and noticed it had a black gate around it and it seemed like the house had been abandoned for awhile now. 

I came up to the black gates and climbed them. The "no trespassing" sign was posted but I didn't care anymore about anything. I only cared about Tyler at this point. I climbed the gates and hopped over on the other side. 

The property was absolutely empty. Grass was at knee height, a lonely swing-set was on the front yard but besides that it was empty. The house was dark and faded. It gave a very eerie feeling. But it was lonely. I was lonely. I wanted to spend the night in here. 

The door was locked to it obviously but using my weird powers, I managed to get the door opened. I got inside and then shut the door. 

The inside of the house wasn't big. There was no furniture in the house. Nothing in any room and nothing on the walls. It was dark and damp. The atmosphere felt cold in here compared to the outside. I didn't have anything on me. I left everything at Tyler's house in my backpack. I was hopeless. 

There was no electricity either and no running water. It was going to be a rough night.

I just dropped to the floor, crying. I had lost everything. My family, Tyler's family, the entire town, my home and my boyfriend. I wanted to die. No, I needed to die. It wasn't even that I wanted to anymore. I needed to. 

I was crying so much. It hurt. Everything hurt.

"This is all my fault. If I had just left Tyler alone like Blurry said, we'd all wouldn't be in this stupid mess. Maybe it wasn't fate that I met Tyler." I said sobbing. 

"I just wish I hadn't had gone up to him when he was all alone at his table in elementary school. Maybe our lives would've been better."

I wiped my tears off my face and looked at my arms. I just wanted to hurt myself and die right here. "This was all my fault. Blurry was right, he won."

The air then got colder. There was a breeze in the house. I felt something quite dreadful now. I yelped as a knife went into my ribs. I fell to the ground.

"Of course I won. I'm always right."


	28. Forever

Josh fell to the floor screaming in pain. He put his hands over his wound. 

Blurry stood over him, laughing evilly. "You always did doubt my actions Joshua. But little did you know I always had tricks up my sleeves just like your sleeves. Except mine were executed more thoroughly. The whole town hates you, your family is gone, the government wants to take you away now, Tyler is mine and now you? Well, you're dying. I heard you say you wanted to die so I didn't think twice and well, I forced a knife up your ribs."

Josh laid there in pain, bleeding and crying. "How...how could you?" 

Blurry paced around Josh. "How could I? How could YOU? I told you fair and square to step away from Tyler and you didn't listen! I told Tyler to stay in his own lane too but the boy didn't listen to me either! I warned both of you. You had your warning and now you're both paying the price."

Josh weakly looked up at those red glowing eyes. "Where's Tyler...where do you...where is he?" he fainted said.

"I told you he's gone. There's no more traces of him anywhere. His body is mine forever to cherish. He wasn't worthy of it at all. Pathetic."

"JOSH! HELP ME!" slipped out of Blurry's mouth. WHAT? GET BACK IN THERE. "JOSH I'M HERE, PLEASE HE-" 

Blurry shut his mouth. 

Josh looked at him crying. "Tyler? Is that you?" He was in so much pain that he could barely say it. 

Blurry got angry. "NO! TYLER IS GONE FOR GOOD. THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO NOW." "Josh-" "SHUT UP." "I'm still here-" "NO YOU'RE NOT, GET BACK IN THERE. AGH."

Blurry put his hands over his ears and started fighting with himself. 

Josh took his blood and tear covered hands and place it back on his wound. Everything around him was falling apart. He really was dying. He felt himself blacking out for good this time.

Suddenly, the wound in his chest started to glow faintly. Josh noticed this and looked down at it. He kept his hands there. His chest began to glow brighter and brighter. The bleeding was stopping and he saw as the skin around the wound began to heal. It was all patched up and the pain was gone. The wound had seized to exist and Josh got on one knee at first. He then got up on two feet. He was standing again like normal. He was healed. He wasn't going to die.

Blurry took notice of this and got even more angry. "WHAT? WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? THIS WAS NOT WHAT I HAD PLANNED." He tried using his own powers against Josh to get rid of him but Josh was obviously much more stronger than Blurry was. "WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU ALREADY?"

Josh looked in a mirror nearby and he saw himself practically glowing. His entire body was glowing. But the most notable part was the strange marking on his arm which was glowing particularly brighter than the rest of his body. The tree along with the galaxy were glowing brighter than anything else. 

Josh gazed in awe. He felt better. He felt stronger. He felt braver. He was ready to face on Blurry.

Josh stepped forward to his possessed boyfriend. "Blurry your time is up." 

Blurry got furious and clenched his fists. "NO IT'S NOT. YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO." He laughed manically. "YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE YOURSELF UNDER CONTROL. YOU'RE ROGUE, USELESS, PATHETIC! GIVE UP ALREADY. TYLER IS GONE." 

Josh stood up straight and approached Blurry slow with each step. "No he's not. My boyfriend is still in that body. You haven't taken over his body completely. I intend to get him back. I don't care what I have to do to get him back. But HE is mine. He will never be yours." 

Blurry backed up slowly and tried to use his powers. "THIS ISN'T WORKING! WHY ARE MY POWERS NOT WORKING? WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?!" He was panicking. 

"You messed with Tyler all these years. You messed with his head, his thoughts, his life, his soul, his family, his friends but most of all, you messed with me. Joshua Dun. No one messes with a Dun. Absolutely no one." 

Blurry put his hands on his head. "NO NO NO. BACK OFF. TYLER'S A GONER NOW. LEAVE ME ALONE. ENTERTAIN MY FAITH. STAY IN YOUR LANE BOY. THE FEW, THE PROUD AND THE EMOTIONAL. DEATH TO THE ENEMY. I'M WANTED AND ON THE RUN. AND NOW WE'RE STRESSED OUT."

Josh looked at Blurry as he was in panic mode. He kept yelling weird and different messages. But Josh didn't care. Blurry was losing and Josh was winning. The possessed Tyler looked back at him angrily. "YOU. YOU REALLY WANNA GET RID OF ME? YOU DO REALIZE WHAT THAT MEANS RIGHT?"

Josh did realize what it would mean. It would mean he'd have to get rid of Blurry.

But by doing that, Josh was also going to kill Tyler's body and possibly Tyler as well.

Josh concentrated and focused his energy. He then looked at Blurry who was looking at him. "I know exactly what that means." He then raised his hand which glowed white and Blurry began to float off of the ground. He struggled against Josh's grip. "DO IT KID. DO THE MOST BRILLIANT THING UP THOSE SLEEVES OF YOURS. I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE. YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME."

Josh had so much energy in him that the entire house started shaking. The lights in every room flickered furiously and sparking. They both floated in the air as the whole radiated with energy. Josh's hand grew brighter with energy and he knew this was it.

"You can take Tyler's life. You can take Tyler's soul. But I will always hold on to him dearly. He is my boyfriend and I made a commitment to take care of him forever. You won't get in my way of making him the happiest boy in the entire universe. I love him dearly and you, Blurry, are over." 

The room got brighter and brighter as Josh's energy grew stronger. The water pipes in the house burst and the all the lights were on bright. He gave Blurry one last look into his red glowing eyes. 

"I don't care what you think." Josh whispered and he snapped his finger and then he did it.

With all his might, he let out the burst of energy onto Blurry and there was a bright flash that could've been seen for miles. All the light bulbs in the house burst and they both fell hard to the floor.

Tyler's sunglasses were the last thing to hit the floor. 

Josh, on the floor, was weak now but he managed to open his eyes. "Tyler..." He lifted his head to see his boyfriend.

Tyler's body lay motionless on the floor without a breath to be seen.

"Tyler...Tyler...!" Josh slowly got up and ran to his boyfriend. He got on two knees and gently picked up Tyler and cradled him in his arms. Tyler wasn't breathing and his heart wasn't beating. 

Josh cried. "I defeated Blurry once and for all but I lost Tyler by doing so." He looked at his face and gently put his hand on it. He pet his face. He was getting tears all over it. 

"I'm so sorry." Josh whispered as he sobbed. He gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

He held Tyler's lifeless body in his arms. He lost his boyfriend by defeating his worst enemy. 

Death to the enemy.

The atmosphere was quiet except for the water pouring down on them from the busted pipes. Josh lay there on the ground as he held Tyler's body in his arms. Everything was painful.

Suddenly, Josh could've sworn he felt something. Like on his chest. Not on his chest but Tyler's. He put his head on Tyler's chest and felt something beating. His heart. 

Josh looked at Tyler in surprise. He looked at him for ten seconds expecting something.

Tyler's eyes slowly opened to see mocha brown eyes looking down at him. 

"Jish? Josh..?" he said weakly.

Josh cried more tears of joy. "Blue haired boy from elementary." he whispered softly to his boyfriend.

"Josh!!" Tyler said happily as he hugged his boyfriend back harder. "How did you- what did you- when did you- How Josh? I thought I was a goner..." Josh smiled at him. "I thought so too but I was strong and brave like we promised each other we'd be and now you're back Tyler. You're finally b-" 

Tyler cut him off with a long passionate kiss. He put his arms over Josh's neck and Josh put his hands on Tyler's waist. With the water pouring on them, it looked like they kissed in the rain.

"Josh...I can't believe you went through all this just for me." Tyler told him. Josh shrugged. "It was the least I could do. After all, you've helped me so much these last 10 years of being next to you on your side. I think I should be thanking you for walking into my life."

Tyler teared up. "I love you so much Joshua." Josh smiled. "I love you more Tyler Joseph."

Tyler looked around them. "Josh, how are we gonna get home now? They're probably looking for me all over." 

Josh thought for a second and got an idea. "I think I know of just the right way to get there quickly." He told Tyler to close his eyes and to hold him. Tyler obeyed and Josh then closed his eyes. Together they both glowed gently as a soft breeze swirled around them. In an instant, they were both transported into Josh's bedroom.

They both opened their eyes. "What? How did we get here so fast??" Tyler asked in confusion. Josh chuckled. "It's an alien thing, you wouldn't understand." Tyler giggled. "You're out of this world Josh. Literally."

He kissed his boyfriend again and there they were. Two happy boys who fell in love with the other. One had defeated one's insecurities and doubt and one saved the other's life. You decide which is which.

They looked at each other. "I'm never letting go Tyler. Never." Josh said. "And I'll be holding on to you, Josh. Forever."

Josh sat there on the bed as he held Tyler in his arms. Everything was beautiful.


	29. Believed

I held Tyler in my arms as we sat on my bed. 

We were both tired and a little weak. It had been a long ten days and we both needed each other more than ever. And here we are. Both cuddling and embracing each other in our arms and I think that was wonderful.

Tyler looked into my eyes. His eyes gave a slight twinkle in the moonlight. He kissed me and I kissed him back. "I really love you Josh."

I blushed. "I know Ty. I love you too."

Tyler looked out the window and then at me. "Josh, what day is it? I've lost track of time." 

I remembered what day it was.

"It's Christmas Eve, Ty." I told him.

He got up from bed. "Oh gosh, already? We've been out for that long?" He put his hands to his head. "It's Christmas Josh. Our last Christmas before we go to college." 

I nodded. "Yeah that's pretty crazy to think about. But don't worry, I'm here with you all the way. I will never let you go." I kissed him to reassure him that.

He giggled. "I know Josh. I trust you." 

"Come on, I have something I wanna show you. It's downstairs." I motioned for him to follow me downstairs for his surprise. I was sure he was going to absolutely love it.

We walked slowly down the stairs. No one was home and the house was dark except for moonlight seeping in through the windows.

I only switched on the Christmas lights that were strung along the wall and I switched on my Christmas tree. Tyler gazed in amazement as he saw the lights decked throughout the halls and on the walls.

I stepped beside the Christmas tree and bent down to reach for something under it. Tyler stood a few feet away staring at what I was going to pull out for him.

I grabbed the box which was huge and pulled it from beneath the tree. I held it in my arms like it was a baby and extended it towards Tyler.

"For you, my sweet baby boy." I told him.

He looked at me. "Josh what is this? I-"

I hushed him. "Just open it. No questions!" 

He grabbed the box from my hands and opened it. 

He gasped in surprise and smiled so big. "Josh...is this...no fricking way!"

From the box, he pulled out a silver black bass guitar.

"Josh how did you know? This was probably so expensive! You shouldn't have...I...ugh I feel bad now." he told me as he looked down at his new shiny gift.

"I knew because I remember one day at lunch, you were talking about owning one and I wanted to be a good boyfriend and make you the happiest person in the world by getting you this. It was expensive but I don't mind. If it makes you happy then there's no reason for you to feel bad. I did this because I love you." I told him.

"Josh...it's not that. I feel bad that I didn't have time to get you something for Christmas." he told me shyly. 

I chuckled. "Ty, don't you get it? You already gave me my Christmas gift. The gift of being yours to cherish forever. No other gift is powerful than love. We love each other. I couldn't be any more happier than you being mine. You were the greatest gift that ever came into my life. I don't need toys or other things from the store from you to please me. All I ever wanted was you. Just like Mariah Carey said, 'All I want for Christmas is youuuuuuu' " I sang. 

Tyler turned red and he giggled. "Josh thank you for fricking everything. Seriously you're special." He kissed me. "One of a kind honestly." 

I put my hands on his shoulders. "And hey," I began. "Now that you have your ukulele and bass guitar, and me with my drums and also trumpet which you bought me for my eighteenth birthday last year, I think we can start that one thing we talked about when we were younger." 

"You mean, like a band together?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I would love to start a band with you Ty. We could play in front of large crowds and the people could cheer us on, wouldn't you like that?" 

He was hesitant. "But what about college? And what if they don't like our songs?" 

"Forget college Tyler. Look, we don't have to grow up like everyone else. We can just start a band together. At first, people won't know about us but eventually we'll begin to sell out large venues and then sell out stadiums across the country. The people will love us because we believe in each other. You believed in me all these years and I believed in you. We may not have a lot of fans right now but we have each other." I paused. "And that is pretty good I think." 

Tyler smiled showing his cute little crooked bottom front teeth. "Thank you Josh. You were the only one all these years who truly believed in me. I've never been more thankful for someone to be in my life and helped me through everything. You really did turn my life upside down for the better." 

I kissed him. "We are meant to be." 

It was a beautiful Christmas.

/////////////////////////////

After dinner and sitting by the fireplace, Tyler decided it was time for him to head home. 

I was hesitant to walk him home. "Why don't you just stay here with me for the night?"

"Josh I'd love to but my parents. They're worried sick about me. I should go tell them I'm okay." he told me as he put his hot cocoa down. 

I wanted to tell him about earlier with his father and I. They were obviously still mad at me for what I did but I have Tyler with me now. So, they can't be mad anymore. I'll show them Tyler is safe and everything will be back to normal. Tyler reunites with his family and I don't get taken away from my family. Everyone is happy. 

"Alright, I'll walk you home." I grabbed a hoodie from the rack and opened the door for him to go out first. I walked out behind him and shut the door making sure it was locked. 

It was chilly outside and we could see our breath. I walked next to Tyler and held his hand. His cheeks turned rosy as this was the first time I held his hand in public. It wouldn't be the last.

We walked up to Tyler's house. However, there wasn't anyone home. The lights were off except for some holiday lights across the front of the house.

"Stay here for a second." Tyler said. I nodded and he walked up to the front door. He knocked twice. There was no answer. He looked through the windows to try and see if there was any sign on life inside. 

"Tyler maybe we should go check to see if they're over by the-" I stopped mid sentence as something metallic smacked me across the face. 

I fell to the ground and Tyler turned around quickly to see me there.

"JOSH?" he yelled and came running to me. He was about to reach me when someone pulled him back.

"TYLER! ARE YOU OKAY? STAY AWAY FROM THIS DEMON!"

It was his mom.

"Mom let me go! Josh is here and I'm safe look!" he yelled at her.

I got up weakly and someone pushed me away. It was Chris.

"YOU. I TOLD YOU TO GO HOME. STAY AWAY FROM OUR FAMILY." he screamed at me.

His yelling was loud that neighbors across the street and around us came out to see the commotion. 

"What? No! I brought him back now, he's okay I promise!" I told them. 

There was a lot of people around us, mostly on his father's side. 

"NO! Get away from you demon from hell! The authorities will be here to take you away from here forever! Just like they did with your family!" he yelled at me as Tyler struggled with his mother's grip.

"No it's okay! I don't have to go! I have my papers right here-" 

I didn't have my backpack with me anymore. I left them inside Tyler's house.

"PLEASE SIR! THEY'RE INSIDE." I started to run for inside his house and I got held back, inches from Tyler.

I managed to get a hold of Tyler's hand as we were both struggling not to get pulled back.

I took notice of all the police lights and sirens around us. It was them. The government agents.

"TAKE HIM AWAY." The townsfolk screamed and yelled. The agents were trying hard to pull me away but I resisted.

"JOSH!" Tyler screamed. He sounded scared. It had been awhile since he sounded afraid.

"TYLER HANG ON TO ME. DON'T LET GO!" I reassured him.

It was commotion and chaos all around us. I had failed to present those papers in time and now they were here to take me away from Tyler.

Time had run out.

Tyler started to cry as he kept holding on to me. I tried my best not to cry. I wanted for him to see I was strong.

Both sides were struggling with us trying to pull one away from the other. I felt my grip with his hand starting to get loose.

Among all the chaos going on in that street right now, all the people, the yelling, the sirens, the police lights, it made me realize that I was responsible for this. All because I was different than these people.

I had to do the right thing here. But it was going to scar me for the rest of my life.

I looked into his brown eyes and he looked into my mocha colored eyes. He looked absolutely afraid. But I didn't. 

I took at our hands still holding on to each other and I then looked at him. With tears falling from his eyes and tears in mine still trying to be brave, I mouthed the words, "I love you Tyler."

I proceeded to do the one thing I promised Tyler all my life I would never do to him.

I let go.


	30. Outlier

So, there you have it.

That's the story of how I met Tyler Joseph and how we both turned each other's lives around.

Yes it was an absolute roller coaster but that's just how life goes.

Tyler was the best thing that ever happened in my life. We both may have went through problems but together, we overcame them and vanquished evil. 

Unfortunately for me, I've been stuck here, in this cell.

It's been over ten years since all of that happened. I think I'm 29 now but I've lost track of my age. It sucks being locked up in here just because you're different.

I'm not like the others okay? I was an alien this entire time. I was like the one that didn't fit in right with the rest of society. The outlier of the population.

The things they do to you in here are not right. They experiment with you, they chain you up and they treat you worse than how they treat their fellow human beings. 

I miss everyone. My bed, my hometown, my family, my friends and Tyler. I think Tyler has forgotten about me. He thinks I'm dead.

After my capture, the agents told me that they told the townsfolk I had apparently ran into the forest before then committing suicide on the same tree I always loved to hang out under. This wasn't true. I am still very much alive but the town thinks otherwise.

Tyler probably has a new boyfriend and a new life. He doesn't love me anymore.

"Right, Tyler or do you still love me?"

I looked in front of me and there was no one. I had been talking to myself all this time again. 

"Not again." 

I sat in my cell bed and stared at the dirty sink in front of me. It drip-dropped like a kitchen sink. I don't know what that means because a kitchen sink to you is not a kitchen sink to me.

I don't know when I'll ever get out of here. I don't know if I'll survive in here. I don't know if Tyler is out there looking for me.

I crawled into the cell bed and stared at the ceiling. I probably won't see Tyler ever again. I closed my eyes.

But one thing's for sure. 

At least I still get to see Tyler and his beautiful smile and laugh. His brown hair and his brown eyes and beautiful body every day. I still get to be his boyfriend and make him the happiest boy in the entire world.

But only in my dreams.


End file.
